¡Un pedido! ¡Una foto!
by RZconsciente20
Summary: Takeru es nuevo en la ciudad y debe hacer todo lo posible para progresar como persona en su trabajo como repartidor de pizzas; mientras que Hikari intentará tomar la "Foto Imposible". La historia no tiene que ver con la historia original. Historia de misterio y romance. Espero que la disfruten. Los personajes no me pertenecen.
1. Un buen día

1\. Un buen día

Llegó el verano en Japón, una alegría para los jóvenes y niños que acaban sus años escolares y para los adultos que recibirán sus merecidas vacaciones. Era 22 de julio de 2009, ese año fue un periodo de grandes cambios tanto en el exterior como el interior de uno mismo. El calor era muy elevado y en pocas palabras resultaba muy molesto para la mayoría de las personas, incluso para aquellas que suelen tener un cuerpo frío... Los edificios parecían distorsionarse pero solo eran engaños de la vista. En la autopista principal con dirección al distrito de Odaiba había un gran cúmulo de vehículos, al parecer se había formado un duradero tráfico debido a un típico accidente en moto; un coche de color negro ha estado posicionado en el mismo sitio durante una larga hora, dentro y sentado en el volante había un hombre de unos 45 años, compuesto por una contextura ancha, pelo corto castaño con algunas canas traicionares implantadas, su rostro estaba formado por unos ojos que no se podían mantener abiertos, unas cuantas arrugas medianamente notorias, una barba y un bigote que parecían tener semanas; detrás había un joven de 18 años y pelos dorados, apoyaba su codo contra la puerta mientras miraba el claro cielo azul libre de nubes, el chico poseía unos radiantes ojos azules que ni la tristeza podía borrar esa luminosidad, al contrario del hombre que estaba al volante este se encontraba bien afeitado resaltando aún más su clara piel.

-No te preocupes hijo, no creo que tarden tanto- Dijo el hombre al volante que resultó ser el padre del joven

-Llevamos más de una hora sin poder movernos ni siquiera diez centímetros...- Al hijo se le había adormecido un poco las piernas por estar mucho rato sentado, así que empezó a dar pequeñas patadas- Estoy por bajarme e irme caminado hasta tu edificio, este calor me está matando, literalmente

-No has vuelto a Odaiba desde que tenías 11 años, no creo que te acuerdes por donde es el camino- El señor comenzó a toquetear la radio y puso una emisora que emitía canciones inglesas antiguas, en ese momento sonaba Someday de Concrete Blonde- Adoro este típico música, me recuerda a mi juventud ¡Ja! Una de las mejores épocas

-Admitiría que me gustan esas canciones pero como a ti te encantan me hace sentirme viejo- Soltó una pequeña risa, su padre también mientras seguía dando golpecitos al volante al ritmo de la música- ¿Por qué mi hermano tuvo que irse a vivir a otro sitio?

Días antes el chico había recibido la noticia que su hermano mayor, Matt, se iba a mudar a una residencia de edificios con unos cuantos amigos, habían alquilado un piso entre ellos para ahorrarse gastos; esperarían hasta que terminasen sus estudios universitarios para irse cada uno por su propio camino "Seguramente querrá probar su independencia de alguna manera, típico de él" Pensó el joven hermano menor.

-Según él ya está muy mayor para vivir con su viejo- Dijo el padre, miró por el espejo retrovisor delantero el rostro incómodo de su hijo y prosiguió a calmarlo- No se ha ido por ti para que tengas más espacio, solo... Ya no quiere vivir conmigo, nada más

Pasaron los minutos, canciones tras canciones iban proclamándose dentro del vehículo, algunas buenas y malas, y otras rotundamente insoportables. El hombre se quejaba que el aire acondicionado solo le había durado dos días desde la vez que se compró el coche, y eso desde hace varios años. Media hora más tarde todos los coches de la autopista empezaron a movilizarse, el joven soltó un grito de alegría que asustó al padre. Aceleró y se dispuso a conducir hasta su destino... El cielo ya se estaba tiñendo rojizo dando paso a una agradable tarde de verano.

Al cabo de un rato salieron de la conjeturada autopista y pasaron a las calles del distrito, entraron por la zona oeste de la ciudad, unos 2 kilómetros alejado de la residencia del padre; conducir se hizo fluido ya que no había mucho vehículo que estorbase el camino... El joven veía a través del cristal a la gente haciendo su vida diaria, algunas personas mayores iban con el carrito de la compra a los establecimientos de comida, algunos señores parecían volver a casa después de sus jornadas laborables, pero había pocos chicos en todo lo que había visto en el trascurso, lo poco que veía de jóvenes era algunos que jugaban con sus consolas portátiles o teléfonos móviles "Que animado todo..." Se dijo a sí mismo. Llegaron a una calle amplia y se estacionaron en frente de un local de comida rápida.

-Este es mi lugar favorito- Dijo el señor, apagó el motor mientras abría la puerta- El dueño del local es un buen amigo mío, hasta me hace unas rebajas prodigiosas... ¡Vamos hijo! Hoy cenaremos aquí

-¿Cenar? Es un poco temprano ¿No crees?- El joven no esperó respuesta de su padre, simplemente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta para salir y por fin estar de pie- Este olor a verano es muy agradable...

El muchacho tomó aire profundamente y después lo expulsó con total calma, no se había percatado que su padre se le había quedado mirando con una cara de "¿Qué demonios haces?" Después se puso a estirar descaradamente las piernas y los brazos.

-Menudo sin vergüenza estás hecho mí no tan pequeño rubio- Se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por sus pelos dorados para frotarle y despeinarle- Venga vamos que me muero de hambre... Por cierto, memorízate el nombre de esta calle

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el chico un tanto extrañado

-Lo averiguarás ahora- El señor fue hacia la puerta y la abrió de una manera brusca como si de su casa de tratara

El hijo lo siguió por detrás, dentro del establecimiento todo estaba de un color medio opacado, las paredes tenían un color verde oscuro con gruesas líneas amarillas, habían 12 mesas, 6 de ellas eran para un grupo grande de personas y las otras para un par o solo para un solo individuo... Había un par de chicos comiendo en una esquina cerca de una ventana pero nadie más.

-Aquí no hay casi nadie ¿Será que lo que prepara no agrada a la gente?- Comentó el rubio en voz alta

-¡Que niño más mal educado me has traído, Hiroaki!- Un hombre mayor, con un poco de sobrepeso y un delantal manchado salió de una puerta metálica; no tenía nada de pelo en la cabeza pero sí una gran barba negra... Hablaba a gritos, cosa que molestaba a ese par de clientes

-Lo siento, Ku... Ha este chico le falta disciplina- Hiroaki le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza a su hijo- Pide perdón, Takeru

-¿Perdón? ¿Crees que tengo 8 años?- Dijo Takeru mientras se sobaba la cabeza con un terrible disgusto; la mirada seria de su padre le hizo cambiar de opinión- Bueno... Disculpe señor, estoy convencido que lo que prepara es un _gourmet_ de primera clase

-Se te nota el sarcasmo mocoso- El señor Ku dio una fuerte toz, y se dirigió al padre- ¿Y este hijo tuyo tendrá que trabajar conmigo?

-¡¿Trabajar?!- Takeru miró a su padre esperando una respuesta pero este se mantenía mirando al techo

El joven no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, le jaló la camisa de manga larga de su padre para que reaccionara pero ni caso; en ese momento el rubio recordó una llamada de hace unos días con Hiroaki, aquellas palabras que lo dejaron pensativo durante ese día pasado "...Y me ayudarás con los gastos de luz y agua..." Pues en esos instantes pensaba que se referiría con ahorrar en servicios necesarios, pero finalmente no fue así. Takeru se mantuvo viviendo con su madre en París, recibían visitas de su padre y hermano pero un par de veces al año, específicamente en los días de febrero y octubre. La madre del joven sufría constantes alteraciones psicológicas que la hacían reaccionar de manera agresiva; la mujer no se podía hacer cargo de su hijo por lo que se decidió que sería conveniente que se fuera a vivir con su padre una temporada.

En parte, Hiroaki, estaba pasando por unos serios problemas económicos debido a que fue despedido de su puesto de reportero en la televisión nacional, era un importante cargo que le proporcionaba un buen sustento, lamentablemente fue reemplazado por un joven extranjero con un conocimiento más amplio "Supongo que será lo justo, que trabaje para ayudar a mi padre... ¡Pero no es justificación que me ponga a trabajar sin mi consentimiento!" Pensó el rubio haciendo un puño en cada mano. Al final Hiroaki se propuso a romper el silencio incómodo.

-Me tienes que ayudar con los gastos, Takeru- Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo haciendo que se relajase un poco- Te puedes quedar con una parte para tus necesidades

-Yo siempre ayudaba en lo que sea a mi señor padre que en paz descanse- Dijo Ku cruzándose brazos- Bueno ¿Y qué dices muchacho? Me vendrías de gran ayuda ya que sabes manejar moto

-¿Sabe él que se manejar moto?- Miró a su padre- ¿Le cuentas cosas mías a este señor o qué?

-"Este señor" Es como mi hermano y le puedo contar lo que sea- Hiroaki frunció el ceño- Y me hace un gran favor en querer contratare, no quiero vagos en mi hogar

-Pero...-Takeru agachó la cabeza como símbolo de rendición- Vale... Trabajaré con Ku

-Llámame tío Ku, para que sepas quien manda aquí ¡Jaja! Alguien nuevo en esta familia tan pequeña- Tío Ku no ocultaba para nada su felicidad, parece que en el fondo se alegrara que Takeru trabajara para él

-¿Y qué preparáis de comer aquí?- La pregunta hizo que Ku se llevará a la mano a la cara como signo de desesperación

-¡Pero mocoso! No has visto el letrero de afuera, preparamos la mejor ¡Pizza! De toda Odaiba- Empezó a reírse a carcajadas- Madre mía Hiroaki, tienes un retoño muy despistado

-Déjalo, el viaje le ha agotado... Me alegra que aceptes este trabajo Takeru- Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su hijo- ¡Ahora a comer! ¡Ku tráeme la pizza familiar de siempre! ¡Pizza barbacoa!

-Enseguida Ishida, poneos cómodos mis queridos clientes- Ku miró su reloj y se frustró un poco- Este muchacho no ha vuelto a aparecer... Tendré que preparar la pizza de nuevo

-¿Quién...?- Preguntó Takeru ganándose la atención- ¿Quién no ha vuelto a aparecer?

-Tú compañero y el que prepara las pizzas y aperitivos aparte de atender en caja- El tío apuntó unas cuantas cosas en una libretita- Se llama Davis, es buena gente, además tiene más o menos tu edad así que espero que os llevéis bien

-Si es que viene y no me deja con todo el trabajo- Comentó el rubio sin que nadie lo oyera

Fue una cena agradable al fin y al cabo, la pizza estuvo exquisita, Takeru no entendía como no había clientela con lo delicioso que preparaba el tío Ku, tuvo momentos para preguntárselo pero al final prefirió no hacerlo. Después de comer, Hiroaki pagó la cuenta, 725 yenes, un precio asequible tratándose de un descuento. Se despidieron del tío y quedaron que Takeru se presentaría mañana viernes a las 17:00 p.m. (5:00 p.m.) Para comenzar su turno.

Entraron al vehículo y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al edificio del señor Ishida. Al llegar ambos bajaron y contemplaron un buen rato la vivienda del padre; no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vino Takeru de visita, y de eso varios años... El color de las paredes eran grises, habían ciertas rajaduras en los costados pero no parecía nada importante, la entrada tenía un par de puertas con decorados en su relieve, todo estaba aceptable solo faltaba saber cómo era el estado del piso de Hiroaki. El rubio fue abrir el maletero para sacar sus maletas, pero al levantar el peso sintió un desagradable dolor en el brazo, un mismo dolor que estuvo padeciendo durante varios días. La maleta cayó al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo el padre mientras se acercaba a su hijo menor- Déjame ayudarte...

-¡No! No... Yo puedo solo- El joven rechazó la ayuda, pero aceptó que Ishida llevara la otra maleta restante

Subieron por el ascensor y caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta "63" El señor sacó la llave y abrió la puerta al interior de su domicilio. Takeru entró detrás de él y vio todo lo que le rodeaba... Había como cientos de periódicos amarrados por una cuerda dispersos en todo el salón, varias cajas media abiertas situadas en las esquinas y varios papeles desordenados encima de la mesa central. Era todo un caos.

-Bienvenido al hogar de un soltero- Hiroaki fue hacia una estantería y cogió un mando, hizo que el aire acondicionado se ponga a funcionar- Tu habitación es la que era de tu hermano... Pero antes unas cuantas reglas de convivencia; primero, no quiero verte derrochar agua, ni luz, ni abusar del aire acondicionado; segundo, tú preparas la cena los martes y jueves, yo los lunes, miércoles y viernes... Él sábado y domingo nos vamos a la casa de una amiga mía que no tendrá inconveniente en prepararnos el almuerzo; por último, nada de fiestas en mi ausencia, sé que no tienes amigos ahora pero seguramente los tendrás más adelante... Y si te traes chicas, procura que no esté yo y que sus madres sean guapas

-Si sus madres están guapas, mejor me quedo con las maduras- Bromeó Takeru golpeando amistosamente el estómago de su padre como acto de confianza- Cumpliré papá, no te preocupes

-Pues ve a desempacar tus cosas, mañana será un día largo- Dijo finalmente el padre yéndose a la cocina

Abrió la puerta de su nueva habitación y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia la cama y lanzarse contra ella, hundió su cabeza en la almohada mientras olía el aroma a recién lavado "Que raro que huela bien" Comentó extrañado. Se dio media vuelta y se quedó un rato viendo el techo; se le pasaron por la cabeza varias cosas, empezando por la nueva vida que iba a iniciar en Japón, tanto tiempo fuera y tenía que volver a adquirir las costumbres que adoptan las personas del país; después se le pasó por la cabeza el estado de su madre... Takeru llevaba una ligera camiseta de manga larga, se dobló la manga derecha para dejarse ver un vendaje que le cubría menos de la mitad de su brazo... Volvió a esconder el vendaje y decidió no pensar más en la mujer que le dio la vida.

15 minutos más tarde el teléfono del rubio sonó, se fijó de quien se trataba... Era Margo, su novia francesa que por inoportunas circunstancias tuvieron que separarse "¡Mira que ropa me he comprado!" Era el mensaje de la chica que venía adjunto con más de 15 imágenes de blusas, pantalones, tacones... "Muy bonito, guapa" El chico esperaba que le preguntara como está porque sinceramente tenía ganas de charlar con alguien que no fuera su padre "¡Gracias! Tu grupo de amigos me ha invitado hoy al centro comercial, Jordan es un chico buenísimo, dice que es buen amigo tuyo y que haría cualquier cosa por ti... Y hemos quedado para ir al cine mañana ¡Me encanta! Que la pases bien en Japón, cuídate mi rubito" Takeru se sentó en su cama y tiró el móvil hacia la almohada, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Quién diablos es Jordan?- Takeru empezó a negar con la cabeza- Da igual, no me haré historias, me alegro que ella no esté triste por mi partida y siga disfrutando de su vida

Se puso de pie, abrió sus maletas y comenzó a colgar su ropa en el ropero... Pasaron las horas y ya era media noche, decidió irse a dormir y despertar con más ánimos al día siguiente.

 _En la mañana..._

-¡Ha! Buenos días a mí- El joven rubio se despertó con unos cuantos estiramientos de brazos sentado encima de cama

Se levantó completamente y fue hacia la radio que había encima de un mueble de madera donde guardaba su ropa interior, la conectó y puso la emisora de música electrónica, por costumbre comenzó a sacudir la cabeza como loco hasta quedar mareado y reírse de sí mismo "Que rarito soy" Dijo este mientras intentaba pisar tierra. Fue al baño para echarse una buena ducha, en su antiguo hogar sus duchas eran de una hora o más pero ahora en su nueva casa debía de ser más ahorrativo, así que solo estuvo 15 minutos. El agua fría le había levantado espectacularmente los ánimos, agregando que el champú que utilizaba el señor Ishida contenía una esencia agradable a más no poder. Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla que le cubría desde la cintura hacia abajo. Ya en su habitación se puso lo primero que vio, una camiseta manga larga crema con cuello de pico y unos pantalones vaqueros un tanto pegados, sus zapatillas estaban en la entrada así que se puso un par zapatos de casa. Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó una taza de café acompañados de unos cuantos panes hurtados con mermelada, el joven sabía preparar diferentes comidas gracias a sus tiempos libres que solía tener con su madre, podría decirse que no supondría ningún problema que viviera solo. El desayuno fue simple pero bastaba para llenar un estómago; en la nevera había una nota "Pórtate bien hijo, sé que ya tienes 18 años pero eso no quita que seas mi pequeño rubiecito llorón que tanto anhelo... Te he preparado el almuerzo y la cena, están dentro de la nevera; hoy llegaré tarde... ¡Que no se te olvide ir a trabajar!"

-¿Llorón? ¿Esa es la fama que tengo en mi familia? Si era solo un niño...- Takeru fue a la mesa con sus alimentos, cogió el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión- A ver si hay algo bueno

Se fijó en el canal de noticias, en la parte de meteorología, el hombre comentaba que iba a hacer calor toda la semana "¿Enserio? Pensaba que en verano iba a hacer una nevada un día de estos" Dijo Takeru sarcásticamente. Cambió de canal y lo dejó en el programa de dibujos animados, el gato que persigue al ratón, golpes irreales y caras enfermizas que dan risa, el chico no podía evitar soltar una que otra risilla "Aunque me haga mayor, esto me seguirá sacando una sonrisa" Al rato terminó su desayuno, lo llevó todo de nuevo a la cocina y lavó lo sucio.

Una hora después, Takeru cogió unas llaves y salió fuera del edificio, le apetecía dar una vuelta por el vecindario. Era por la mañana por lo que el calor no era tan intenso, caminó unas cuantas calles pasando por callejones estrechos donde mayormente se almacenaba basura. Llegó hasta un pequeño espacio comercial donde había varias tiendas ambulantes, había tantas señoras haciendo la compra... Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue un chico que estaba encima de una caja de madera cantando una canción en inglés, si es que era inglés lo que decía; cantaba fatal pero la gente le daba monedas por pena seguramente; Takeru fue hacia a él para observarlo más de cerca.

-Oye rubio- Dijo el joven cantante- Unas monedas me vendrían bien

-No llevo nada suelto...-Se le escapó una risa nerviosa- Amigo, debes tener algo mejor que cantar, no veas lo que dicen las señoras de ti

-Me dan igual esas viejas, ven aquí te contaré algo- Takeru se acercó un poco dudoso hacia él hasta estar muy cerca- No soy ningún mendigo, solo que ahora no tengo dinero para comprarle unas rosas a la chica que me gusta, solo me falta unos pocos yenes y listo

-¿Tan enamorado estás que haces el ridículo?- Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa irrompible

-Enamorado no, ¡Súper enamorado!- Aquel muchacho de pelo alborotado castaño casi rojizo y de piel un tanto bronceada dio un salto al suelo y aterrizó con estilo- Me llamo Daisuke Motomiya, me caes bien rubio, te permito que me llames Davis

Davis estrechó su mano para dar la bienvenida a su nueva amistad, Takeru un poco desconcertado hizo lo mismo y se las estrecharon tan fuerte como hombres que eran.

-Yo... Me llamo Takeru Takaishi, pero me puedes llamar Takeru- Dijo el joven simpáticamente

-¿Takeru? Mejor te queda TK- Davis le soltó la mano y le dio un abrazo de cinco segundos- Déjame adivinar, eres nuevo en la ciudad y has salido un rato de tu nuevo hogar sin tener ni una maldita idea de adonde ir. Normal en los nuevos, quieren explorar todo a su alrededor; por cierto ¿Te gusta que te llame TK?

-No es un sobrenombre ofensivo así que... ¡Vale!- TK rio de emoción, parecía haber hecho buenas migas con ese chico; pero de repente se acordó de que su nombre fue mencionado el día anterior por el tío Ku, un tal Davis iba a ser su compañero- Oye ¿Conoces el restaurante del tío Ku?

-¡Ku! Ese viejo molestoso, trabajo ahí preparando pizzas- De repente el castaño rojizo se puso a pensar- ¿Cómo conoces el Pizza Happy? ¿Has ido?

-Pues verás... Iré a trabajar esta tarde ahí- Comentó Takeru entusiasmado- Parece que nos veremos las caras más seguido

-¿Tu eres el nuevo que iba a venir? ¡Gracias señor! Me esperaba un imbécil amargado que no le cayera bien, pero por suerte fuiste tú- Motomiya daba saltos de alegría como si fuera un niño pequeño, la gente le miraba raro- Sé que nos conocemos de hace unos minutos pero... ¡Ya eres mi amigo! Te veo esta tarde TK, yo me iré a comprar las flores para mi futura chica ¡Nos vemos!

-Adiós Davis...-Dijo TK pero para él mismo

Una anciana le tocó el brazo al rubio, este la miró y le preguntó que deseaba.

-Le iba a dar unas moneditas a ese chico que no sabe hablar bien- La anciana parecía un poco triste- Me gusta ayudar a los chicos con problemas mentales como él, bueno si lo veo la próxima vez le daré el doble

TK se quedó anonadado viendo como la abuela se iba lentamente hasta desaparecer de su vista, volvió a la realidad y siguió con su pequeño tour por el distrito. Llegó hasta un parque enorme, había muchos árboles y familias disfrutando de una agradable mañana; el joven fue hacia un puesto de helado y pidió una doble de chocolate, tenía un sabor magnífico que decidió disfrutarla poco a poco. Fue hacia un banco y se sentó para observar mejor la naturaleza que se le imponía delante. Pero se dio cuenta de un detalle, encima del banco había una cámara fotográfica, la cogió y la observó con más detenimiento, en una esquina había una pegatina de la letra "H" Color rosa, la cuerda que se pone alrededor del cuello también era rosa; terminó cuanto antes su helado para examinarla aún mejor. La encendió, tenía la batería casi agotada, fue hacia la sección de imágenes y vio todas las fotos tomadas; en cada fotografía había un paisaje único y difícil de interceptar "Que hermoso..." Árboles, lagos, playas, montañas, todas plasmadas de una manera majestuosa que dejó impresionado al joven.

-Este chico... O chica tiene mucho talento ¿Pero de quién será? Se le habrá perdido- Guardó la cámara en uno de sus bolsillos mientras se ponía de pie- Le pediré ayuda a papá, a él se le da mejor encontrar a los dueños de cosas extraviadas.

Takeru volvió a su casa, fue directo al sillón y se tiró para comenzar a ver la televisión nuevamente... Pero no le prestaba mucha atención, no dejaba de ver las imágenes que contenía ese aparato electrónico, nada antes le había cautivado más "¿Por qué estoy tan tonto? Son solo fotos" Pero en su interior decía todo lo contrario. Pasaron las horas, llegó la hora de comer, su padre había preparado unos cuantos _tonkatsu_ , los calentó y terminó comiéndoselos todo con un gran deleite. Ya eran las 16:45 p.m. (4:45 p.m.) TK se había quedado dormido encima de la alfombra, este se despertó un tanto asustado y se fijó en la hora en su reloj.

-¡Oh mierda! ¡Llego tarde!- El muchacho fue la baño, se lavó la cara y se peinó lo más rápido posible, no se cambió de ropa así que fue al instante a por sus llaves y hacia la entrada para ponerse las zapatillas- Malditas pelis de viejos, me hacen dormir de inmediato

El rubio salió corriendo a toda prisa, su padre le había indicado el camino para llegar a pie así que no se preocupó por si se llegara a perder. Al final llegó, pero 10 minutos tarde, entró dando un fuerte empujón en la puerta, pero antes se había fijado en nombre del local "Pizza Happy" Así era como se llamaba. Dentro había solo una familia de cuatros personas y un par de novios que no dejaban de besarse. En frente de él estaba Ku junto con Davis, se estaban intercambiando voces.

-¡Has faltado muchos días al trabajo Motomiya!- El tío Ku parecía enfadado- Me has tenido trabajando como un desgraciado

-¿Trabajando? ¡Si aquí no viene nadie!- A Davis se le notaba una vena en la frente- Además... Mi abuela murió el pasado martes y... No pude levantar cabeza

-¿Tu abuela? ¡Pero si me tomé un café con ella esta mañana!- El tío se percató que Takeru había llegado- ¡Tú mocoso! Llegas tarde

-¡TK! Ya has llegado, lo conocí en la zona comercial de la ciudad, es un buen colega aunque no me dio ni una moneda- Dijo Daisuke

-¡Davis! Espero que la chica que te gusta te haya dado al menos las gracias- Takeru rio

-Me las dio y me sonrió, pero no aceptó mi regalo... ¡Esa mujer es difícil de conquistar!- Davis miró a Ku- Escucha viejo, iré a preparar unas cuantas pizzas, no quiero que Takeru me quite mi puesto de empleado del mes

-Yo acabo de llegar y el tío Ku ya me considera el mejor- Dijo Takaishi sonriente- Ahora me iré a la caja a esperar que alguien llegue y le tome su pedido

-¡Par de descarados tengo en mis manos!- El tío se dirigió hacia el rubio- Escucha rubio, la moto está en el garaje, hay un casco en el asiento así que la manejas con cuidado, toma las llaves...

El tío le dio unas llaves a Takeru, el hombre se fue por una puerta de metal hacia la cocina "¡Davis! ¡A Cocinar!" Se escuchó desde dentro, la familia que comía tan tranquilamente se habían quedado alterados por la discusión pero Daisuke calmó la situación con sus ingeniosas disculpas.

-El viejo dice que mañana te enseñará a preparar pizzas, por ahora ponte en caja a esperar clientes- Davis se retiró para ir a cumplir su labor

TK se situó en su puesto y se mantuvo un buen rato aburrido esperando que alguien viniera, la familia terminó largándose a los 10 minutos, el joven se despidió cortésmente de ellos, pero la pareja de novios seguían intercambiando aire.

-No se han separado ni una vez- Se dijo Takeru para sí mismo, de repente el teléfono empezó a sonar- ¡Buenas! Ha llamado a Pizza Happy ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

 _-Una Pizza Barbacoa familiar, umm, que contenga trozos de verduras y un toque de piña- Dijo un chico en la otra línea_

-Entendido- TK apuntaba, se fijó que en el ordenador figuraba la residencia del cliente así que no hacía falta preguntarle donde vivía- Pues en media hora estará lista

Colgó

-¡Tenemos pedido para llevar!- Grito Takaishi- ¡Tenemos pedido!

-¡Ya te escuché idiota! ¡Y no grites tanto!- Dijo Motomiya desde la cocina- ¡Pásame el pedido!

El rubio le pasó el pedido a su compañero y tardó un buen rato en hacerla, al terminar, Takeru cogió la caja donde estaba la pizza y se dirigió a una puerta trasera que daba al garaje, ahí estaba una moto roja con un casco azul, puso la pizza en una caja que había en la parte trasera del vehículo, abrió la puerta automáticamente, se puso el casco y encendió motor. Con el GPS de su teléfono móvil no tendría ningún inconveniente en llegar a la residencia del cliente. Tras unas calles laberínticas y una congestión de coches, logró llegar a tiempo. Se detuvo en un edificio enorme, se bajó y se dirigió al portón , tocó uno de los timbres para que le abrieran y subió por el ascensor hasta el piso número 9, fue hacia la puerta "D" y tocó la puerta. Takeru se había puesto un gorro que resaltaba mucho su mirada, lo raro era que en la pizzería los empleados no llevaban uniforme y eso podía desprestigiar el local de alguna manera.

Dentro de la casa se escuchaba gritos como "¡Abre la puerta que estoy en la ducha!" o como "¡Hija abre que ya llegó la pizza!" El joven esperó como dos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió. Una chica de cabello castaño y corto, no muy alta pero con un rostro tierno y dulce apareció delante de él, Takeru se había quedado boquiabierto por lo hermosa que era. La muchacha se le escapó una risita, le hacía gracia la cara de idiota que tenía TK en esos momentos.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó la joven en un tono vacilante

-¿Eh? ¡Ha! Lo siento, ya... Ya llegó la pizza- El rubio le entregó la caja pero al hacerlo las manos de la chica se pusieron encima de las de él causando cierto rubor en el muchacho- Son... 1208 yenes

-Vale aquí tienes, mi padre dice que puedes quedarte con el cambio por ser tan puntual- La joven también se trababa al decir algunas palabras- ¿Eres... Nuevo en el restaurante?

-Sí, empecé hoy mismo- Dijo el joven cogiendo confianza- Así que me tendrás como nuevo repartidor

-Eso me alegra, Davis se tardaba una eternidad en venir- La chica sintió que su padre la llamaba- Bueno, que tengas suerte en tu nuevo trabajo

-Claro, disfruta de la pizza- Dijo TK sonriente- Nos vemos

El rubio estaba para irse, ya se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse al ascensor pero...

-¡Oye!- La muchacha lo estaba llamando, este se dio la vuelta para mirarla- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Takeru- Dijo el chico moviendo sus manos en modo de saludo- ¿Y tú?

Estuvo a punto de averiguar el nombre de esa dulce joven pero por culpa de los gritos que había dentro de su casa no pudo escucharlo, la chica entró a su casa y no la volvió a ver más.

-Qué bonita...- En ese momento TK se acordó de su novia francesa- ¡Que digo! Tengo novia y no debo pensar en otras personas

Takaishi bajó del edificio, volvió al Pizza Happy y entró muy desconcertado de nuevo a su puesto. Ku, que estaba en la caja, lo vio muy despistado a su trabajador y decidió llamarle la atención.

-¡Ponte atento! Que seas el hijo de mi mejor amigo no significa que puedas holgazanear- Pero el rubio no le hacía caso, estaba apoyado en el mostrador mirando al techo- ¡Takaishi!

-Que ya te escuche... Tú tranquilo- Dijo pasivamente TK

El joven no podía quitarse de la cabeza el rostro de la chica, era tan bella, tan perfecta que se reflejaba totalmente en ella las majestuosas imágenes que había visto en la cámara fotográfica, por otro lado se sentía culpable por pensar en otra chica que no sea su novia.

La noche había llegado y el turno de Takeru había acabado, se despidió cortésmente del tío Ku e informalmente de Davis, este último le ofreció en llevarlo en coche pero se negó. Caminó bajo una capa estrellada de cielo oscuro, miró al cielo un rato.

-Al final ha sido un buen día- Dijo Takeru

Después continuó su camino con dirección a casa.


	2. ¡Photo Boom!

2\. ¡Photo Boom!

Viernes 22 de julio del año 2009; era un nuevo día de verano, sin clases para los estudiantes y preocupaciones para los padres al no saber quién se encargará de sus hijos el resto del día mientras ellos iban a trabajar. Tras un duro y último año estudiantil para los muchachos de la preparatoria, por fin podrán descansar y disfrutar el recién comenzado verano… Eran las 6:30 a.m. El sol todavía no se presentaba completamente por lo que aún abundaba la oscuridad. En un edificio situado cerca de la periferia, en la planta número 9, la familia de la vivienda "D" Se encontraban todavía durmiendo, permaneciendo en el mágico mundo de los sueños… Menos un joven ya no tan joven, Taichi Yagami de 21 años de edad, el cual se encontraba sentado en uno de sus sillones viendo películas nocturnas, tenía una taza de café bien cargado en una mano, tenía encima una manta liviana, a esas horas hacía frío. Un teléfono móvil que estaba encima de la mesa empezó a sonar una melodía molesta y pegadiza, se trataba de una alarma indicando que ha llegado la hora para algo. El joven, cuyos pelos puntiagudos y marrones se mantenían despeinados, apagó la alarma y la televisión, se puso de pie dando un silencioso bostezo acompañado de un relajante estiramiento. Dio un último trago a su café y puso la taza ya vacía encima de la mesa del comedor, después fue hacia una puerta donde había un cartel de color rosa y con dibujos de flores realistas, en el centro del cartel estaba escrita la letra "H" con pintura amarilla.

-Que cursiladas hace esta niña…- Dijo el muchacho refiriéndose a lo que tenía en frente

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, dentro estaba oscuro pero se contrarrestaba por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana abierta, cubierta por unas finas y transparentes cortinas. Taichi llevó una mano detrás de un mueble para encontrar el interruptor que encendería la luz; al hacerlo la habitación se iluminó y pudo contemplar un cuarto totalmente limpio a comparación del suyo, las paredes blancas ayudaban en la iluminación. En la cama había un bulto tapado por una sábana verde, el joven se acercó hacia aquella cosa que se pronunciaba demasiado y con total rapidez y brusquedad quitó la manta que lo cubría dando lugar a un cuerpo pequeño, en su rostro se podía ver la molestia que sentía en ese momento.

-Despierta hermanita… Que vas a llegar tarde- Dijo Taichi, pero como no respondía empezó a sacudir el hombro de su hermana hasta lograr una respuesta- ¡Despierta! No me habrás hecho madrugar para nada…

-¡Que ya te escuché, Tai!- Dijo una somnolienta chica de 18 años, tenía el pelo marrón como el de su hermano, estaba totalmente despeinada y verla de esa forma daba un poco de miedo- Solo… Déjame que acabe lo que estaba soñando…

El enfado de Tai se le notaba en toda su cara roja llena de furia, no iba permitir que su esfuerzo de haber permanecido toda la noche sin dormir hubiera sido en vano; cogió a la chica de sus tobillos destapados y con un arranque de fuerza la levantó elevándola por los aires, la tenía sujeta unos pocos centímetros lejos del suelo; la muchacha ante tal sorpresa desagradable empezó a chillar fuertemente pidiendo que la soltara, su grito era tan fuerte que no parecía importarle que sus padres y vecinos cercanos estuvieran descansando.

-¡Bájame! ¡Mamá!- Gritaba la joven como si fuera una niña pequeña- ¡Esto no es gracioso!

-Una pequeña venganza al despertarme varias veces tirándome agua fría ¡Sufre!- Empezó a sacudirla de arriba para abajo- No pesas nada Kari, deberías comer más

En ese momento se escuchó una puerta abrirse que provenía fuera de la habitación, poco a poco se iba escuchando unos pasos que se hacían cada vez más notorios. Una señora vestida con unas prendas formales se hizo presente delante de los chicos, tenía una expresión seria mezclada con una molesta irritación, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿No sois muy mayorcitos para seguir con esas inmadureces? Hikari como gritas hija, que la gente todavía duerme…- Se trataba de la madre de ambos, miraba a su hijo mayor como tenía sujetada a la menor por los tobillos- Suéltala Taichi

El moreno hizo caso de mala gana, llevó a su hermanita hacia su cama para soltarla, cayó encima del colchón haciéndola rebotar un par de veces.

-La sangre se me ha subido a la cabeza… ¡Ah! Qué mareo- Se quejó la castaña de pelo corto; levantó la vista para ver el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, eran ya las 6:45 a.m.- ¡Vaya! Se me está haciendo tarde, no quiero ser impuntual en mi primer día

-Bueno, yo ya he cumplido, me voy a la cama a dormir hasta la tarde- Dijo Taichi mientras iba saliendo del cuarto, pero se detuvo al estar al costado de su madre- Oye mamá ¿Hoy volverás tarde como todos los viernes?

-Si, después del trabajo debo ir al supermercado para comprar las cosas para la comida de mañana y del domingo- Decía la señora Yagami

-No entiendo porque seguimos invitando a comer a Matt y al señor Ishida todos los fines de semana ¿No tienen dinero para comprarse sus propios alimentos?- Comentó Tai algo frustrado, desde hace ya varias semanas, su mejor amigo y su padre venían a compartir la mesa con los Yagami los días sábado y domingo; su economía familiar no daba para más, por suerte la madre del castaño aceptó positivamente que vengan a comer con ellos esos dos días- Ahora que recuerdo, Matt se ha mudado con unos amigos a una residencia y por fin encontró trabajo… Eso supone menos gastos para su padre ¿No?

-Tienes razón, mañana le diré que ya es suficiente; ahora ve a dormir hijo- Le dijo la madre a Taichi mientras este se iba retirando hasta su cuarto, luego, la señora Yagami fijó la mirada a Hikari que por lo visto se había quedado embobada viendo un punto específico de sus paredes- ¡Kari! Que llegas tarde

-¿Cómo…? ¿Eh? ¡Es cierto!- La muchacha se levantó de su cama enseguida, cogió un par de toallas, salió de su habitación esquivando a su madre y fue hacia la puerta del baño- Qué tengas un buen día mamá ¡Hoy me la pasaré genial! ¡Qué emoción!

Hace aproximadamente dos meses fue el decimoctavo cumpleaños de la menor de los Yagami, Hikari. Debido a que cumplir esa edad significa ser mayor de edad y por lo tanto una persona que ya puede valerse por sí misma, le dieron entre todos sus familiares una buena cantidad de dinero el cual se gastó la mitad en una cámara fotográfica nueva, Hikari le pegó una pegatina con la letra inicial de su nombre para no llegar a confusiones; pero el regalo más especial que le dieron fue el de sus cuatro mejores amigos, los chicos habían ahorrado para pagar un plazo durante todo el verano para que Kari asistiera a la mejor academia de fotografía de toda Odaiba, el "Photo Boom" Dirigido por una estadounidense llamada Naomi Collins, muy respetada en su país de origen por sus famosas imágenes tomadas desde grandes alturas. Este viernes iba a ser el primer día, Kari estaba tan emocionada que le rogó a su hermano que la despertara muy temprano, el mayor terminó aceptando siéndole imposible negarle algo a su hermanita, que ya no era tan pequeña.

Kari tenía que estar en la parada del autobús a las 7:15; por lo que debería tomar la línea que lleva al centro de la ciudad, tardaría 10 minutos más o menos sabiendo que a esas horas de la mañana el tráfico era más reducido. Se dio una ducha rápida, usó las lociones que tenía a mano sin importarle el tipo de olor a fruta que llevaba, el agua tibia que caía encima de su cuerpo la hacía adormecerse por lo que reaccionó al momento y puso agua helada, los chorros eran tan congelantes que esta no pudo evitar gritar…

-¡Ups! Los vecinos ya se habrán despertado con tal alboroto…- Pensó la muchacha, pero una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro acompañado de unas cuantas risas- Al menos les ayudo a madrugar y disfrutar más horas del día

Al poco rato salió de su refrescante baño, cogió una toalla y se la llevó a la cabeza luego otra toalla más grande que le cubría desde el pecho hasta las rodillas. Salió del cuarto de baño para ir nuevamente a su habitación; en su armario había variedad de ropa pero optó por algo oscuro ya que iba a ir a un sitio medianamente elegante; una blusa gris con cuello redondo con unos botones de adornos cerca de las mangas cortas, unos pantalones azules que le llegaba hasta la parte superior del tobillo y por último unas zapatillas de planta baja de color plomo con rayas blancas en los costados, estaban en la entrada para cuándo salga.

Ya lista y con el pelo seco y bien arreglado se fijó en el reloj del salón, eran las 7:05 a.m., solo le quedaba diez minutos para llegar a la parada antes que el autobús la deje.

-¡Ay! Se me hace tarde y no he desayunado…- Dijo Kari llevando ambas manos a la cabeza, pero por suerte pensó en algo rápidamente- Me llevaré unas galletas de chocolate y un… Zumo de naranja de cajita ¿Qué más me falta…? ¡Sí! ¡Mi cámara!

Su preciada máquina de fotos estaba encima de un mueble lleno de copas, Kari lo cogió y lo metió a su bolsillo. Se llevó algunas cosas de la cocina para ir comiendo en el camino, además se puso una chaqueta también gris y liviana el cual estaba colgada en la pared de la entrada, aprovechó para ponerse las zapatillas. Ya estaba lista, abrió su puerta y se despidió en voz baja de su familia sin importarle que no la oyeran; bajó rápidamente de su edificio hasta llegar a lo que sería la calle. En su reloj marcaba las 7:10 a.m., no le daba tiempo para ponerse sus auriculares y escuchar música, se acomodó bien su bolso donde llevaba lo necesario y con una expresión seria en su rostro empezó a correr bajo el ya amanecido día.

Avistó la parada, el autobús también estaba, se encontraba recibiendo a nuevos pasajeros, Hikari debía de correr más si lo quería alcanzar.

-¡Espere!- Dijo la chica levantando el brazo, por suerte el conductor la vio y decidió esperarla hasta que llegara… Lo logró- Gracias señor, menudo sprint me he hecho ¿No? ¡Jaja!

-Toma asiento que nos vamos…- Dijo el hombre conductor, tenía la cara cansada

La joven pagó su pasaje sin antes sentir lástima por el señor que comienza su día laboral desde muy temprano. El bus estaba casi vacío así que no tuvo problemas en encontrar asiento en la parte trasera donde más le gustaba estar; se sentó y pudo disfrutar por unos veinte minutos de viaje con su música favorita.

Pasado todo ese tiempo, Hikari llegó a su destino; bajó emocionada del vehículo… Se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad dónde había una gran masa de gente transitando las calles, era todo tan concurrido y vivo a pesar de ser tan temprano.

La muchacha se llevó la mano al bolsillo y tocó su cámara digital, una sonrisa se formó su cara provocando que empezara a tomar aire de una manera descarada.

-¡Amo este olor a verano!- Dijo la castaña, se acomodó su bolso y caminó hacia el edificio donde se hallaba el "Photo Boom"- Me tengo que dar prisa…

Unas cuantas calles más adelante, Hikari fue a parar en un edificio cerca de la plaza central del distrito, llevaba el nombre de "Centro de Artes". Ella entro pero antes se acabó las galletas y se bebió el zumo. Dentro había varios grupos de jóvenes, por una parte había los que practicaban música ya que estaban con sus instrumentos, por otra estaban los de dibujos con sus pinceles y pinturas… Una gran variedad que causó gran emoción a la chica. Pero por una extraña razón no veía a nadie con una cámara digital o con algún aparato para tomar fotos; decidió ir al mostrador y preguntar a la señorita que atendía.

-Buen día… ¿Dónde están los alumnos de la academia de fotografía?- Preguntó Kari nerviosa

-Pues hace más o menos diez minutos han subido a la décima planta en la sección "`Photo Boom"-Dijo la mujer mirando una libreta- Si perteneces ahí… Llegas tarde

-¿Cómo? No puede ser- Yagami desvió su mirada al ascensor que había en la esquina y fue hacia ella esquivando a todo el mundo- ¡Disculpad! ¡Perdón!

Entró al mecanismo y subió hasta la planta indicada, mientras tanto esta se estaba inventando una excusa que no la haga caer en vergüenza. Al llegar, salió a un pasillo largo y amarillo, las paredes estaban llena de cuadros de paisajes simbólicos; siguió una flecha que estaba dibujada en el suelo hasta llegar a una entrada de dos puertas. La joven apoyó la oreja y escuchaba la voz de una mujer seria hablando fuertemente.

-Me va a regañar… Mi esfuerzo de levantarme temprano ha sido para nada- De repente sintió una mano en su hombro, la chica se dio la vuelta asustada retrocediendo unos cuantos centímetros

-¿Eh? Lo siento… No pretendía asustarte- Dijo un chico alto en un tono preocupado, tenía el pelo crespo negro, unos anteojos gruesos que le protegían sus ojos verdes y una cara bien formada, llevaba una cámara digital alrededor de su cuello- Yo también voy a esta clase, he llegado un poco tarde ¿Tú estás en la misma situación?

-Lo mismo que tú, ahora tengo temor de entrar a clase y que la profesora que parece muy seria por su voz, me eche una regañada el primer día- Dijo Hikari mirando fijamente al joven con ojos brillosos

-Pues en ese caso…- El muchacho hizo que se apartara un poco y entró con un empujón por las puertas, Kari iba detrás de él un tanto confundida por lo que acababa de hacer; dentro estaba la profesora en la pizarra- Buen día a todos, lamento llegar tarde, soy Kaoru Maki, y ella es…

La joven se apartó del muchacho y se hizo presencia delante de todos, se había ganado muchas miradas de los presentes por lo que se puso muy nerviosa, aparte de su incontrolable timidez que esta poseía en momentos como este; la señorita Collins cuyo aspecto joven e impecable se mantenía expectante de brazos cruzados apoyada en su mesa, no parecía estar muy contenta ya que de golpe interrumpieron su clase… Al final Kari decidió hablar.

-Pues yo… Me llamo…- Decía la chica torpemente- Hi…

-Una persona que quiere llegar a ser un buen profesional en la fotografía no puede andar con una timidez como la tuya- Interrumpió la maestra estadounidense, se puso firme y se acercó a hacia Kari, cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca la cogió de la barbilla y empezó a examinarla- Eres una belleza facialmente, tu pelo corto es tan puro e inocente ¡Ah! Además desprendes una luz invisible que me llena de alegría

-¿Y qué ve de mí?- Dijo Kaoru entre risas

-¡Cállate Impertinente! Estoy en medio de una evaluación- Dijo Naomi Collins en un tono molesto haciendo callar al pobre chico, luego siguió con la castaña- ¡Ya está decidido! ¡Tú serás la líder de tu grupo!

-¿Líder? Yo… Nunca pensé ser eso… Además no conozco a mi grupo- Dijo Yagami alterada

-En la clase hay seis mesas con tres sillas- Comentó la mujer volviendo a su escritorio- Por lo que hay seis grupos de tres chicos o chicas donde uno es líder de cada… Tú era la sexta líder, así que siéntate en la mesa de al fondo con Kaoru, tu nuevo compañero… Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas, Belleza Tardona?

-Hikari Yagami- Dijo Kari con gran ímpetu- Espero darlo todo en las clases

-Estoy segura que sí, ahora sentaos en vuestros sitios- Dijo finalmente Collins cuyo japonés era tan perfecto como de su lengua madre se tratara

Ambos fueron y se sentaron al final, Kari se puso en la silla central el cual era específica para el líder del grupo; lo que extrañaba a la chica era que les faltaba un compañero más, tal vez no se haya presentado ese día. De su bolso sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo, empezó a apuntar lo que escribía la maestra, comentaba sobre los diversos tipos de cámaras que existieron desde hace varios años. La mujer explicaba todo con tanta pasión que dejaba impresionado a cualquiera, su mímica era libre como si ella no conociera los prejuicios… Kari empezó a admirarla desde que entró por la puerta y lo seguirá haciendo por mucho tiempo. Pero a su vez la joven sentía que estaba siendo observada, miró a su izquierda hacia su compañero y este rápidamente apartó su mirada para centrarse en la pizarra, aquello le causó mucha gracia a Kari haciendo que se sonroje un poco.

Media hora más tarde, después de tanta charla e introducciones la maestra se acomoda un poco el pelo, se arregla el cuello de su camisa y saca su cámara fotográfica ante todos para tomar una foto instantánea ante sus alumnos.

-Las fotos que nadie se espera son las mejores- La mujer mira la imagen en su aparato, suelta una risilla- Que caras tenéis todos ¡Jaja! Bueno, ya que todos sois mayores de edad… Quiero que vayáis al parque principal de Odaiba y toméis una foto que os impacte a vosotros y sobretodo a mí… La mejor fotografía se ganará puntos que os ayudará en la calificación final y por lo tanto se beneficiará en vuestro certificado que se os dará al final del curso… ¡Bueno, ya podéis iros! ¡Suerte a cada grupo!

Todos los chicos empezaron a ponerse de pie y saliendo animados de la clase… El calor ya estaba abundando así que Kari decidió dejar su chaqueta en su silla. Metió todas sus cosas a su bolso y se levantó dispuesta a irse pero se dio cuenta que Kaoru seguía sentado.

-¡Vamos Kaoru!- El chico no respondía, así que ella fue hacia él y le puso una mano en brazo, este rápidamente se giró hacia la muchacha- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Sí! Solo…- El muchacho se trabó un poco, pero siguió hablando- No suelo salir con muchas chicas, umm, me pongo muy nervioso

-¿Cómo?- Kari se quedó anonadada ante tal precipitada confesión, pero se puso en su lugar del joven y decidió apoyarlo- Pues he traído algo…

Kari empezó a rebuscar en su bolso, tardo unos cuantos segundos en sacar algo de color gris, se trataba de una gorra Newsboy, era muy elegante y de un material refrescante; ella se lo puso enseguida.

-¡Piensa que soy un amigo tuyo!- Dijo Hikari animada dándole ánimos a su compañero- Tengo un hermano mayor y puedo ser muy ruda ¡Mira que cara de mala persona tengo!

Kari puso caras queriendo parecer ruda y malvada, sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo con alguien que acababa de conocer pero debía buscar alguna forma de ayudarlo.

-Hikari…- Kaoru comenzó a reírse de las expresiones de Yagami- Ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias

-De… De nada- Kari se fijó en sus penetradores ojos verdes a través de esos cristales y se puso un tanto nerviosa- ¡Me alegro! Pues te espero abajo ¡No tardes!

La chica Yagami salió por la puerta para irse a la planta baja, mientras que Kaoru Maki terminaba de meter sus cosas en su mochila sin deshacerse de la sonrisa formada en su rostro. Este se levantó y cuando estuvo a punto de irse fue detenido por la señorita Collins.

-Menuda escena os habéis montado vosotros dos- Dijo la mujer muy complacida- Señor Maki, creo que usted ha caído bajo los encantos de la señorita Yagami, más conocida como la Belleza Tardona

-Es muy linda…- Dijo Kaoru mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo- Gracias por ponerme con ella señorita Collins

-No fui yo quien te puso con ella- Comentó Naomi mientras se sentaba en su asiento- Ha sido el destino

Tras esa última frase, Kaoru se despidió y bajó a reunirse con su compañera y líder. Al bajar vio a Yagami hablando por teléfono así que espero a que terminara; parecía estar un poco alterada… Al finalizar su llamada fue tras ella.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó el Joven

-¿Eh? ¡Qué bien! Ya estás aquí- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa- Me ha llamado mi padre diciendo que hoy iban a pedir comida turca para cenar… Pero hoy especialmente se me ha apetecido comer pizza; así que le rogué a mi padre que pidiera una para esta noche… ¡Y aceptó!

-Me alegro que hayas salido victoriosa- Maki se arregló un poco sus gafas y miró hacia la calle- ¿Nos vamos?

Los dos compañeros salieron, el sol ya estaba lanzando sus ondas de calor tan persistentes y molestas. Fueron a paso lento hacia el parque, siempre intentaban ir por la sombra para evitar quemarse; en todo el camino se iban intercambiando información, Hikari empezó a contarle que está en la academia gracias a sus amigos, además de contar cada característica que los representaba a ellos, empezó con Yolei comentando que es muy hiperactiva y la mayor de todas; luego de Ken cuya novia era la chica antes mencionada, este tenía una personalidad pasiva; después siguió Cody, el menor de todos y el más listo; y por último de Davis, comentó que estaba muy enamorada de ella pero que no le veía como algo más que un amigo, Kari agregó que se parecía mucho a su hermano mayor y eso le daba un poco de repelús.

-Entonces no te gusta ese tal Davis- Dijo Kaoru nervioso

-Para nada- respondió Yagami negando con la cabeza- Solo es mi mejor amigo

El joven parecía relajado ante tal confesión, quiso preguntar a Hikari si tenía novio pero prefirió que no ya que sería muy precipitado indagar en asuntos personales. Ahora era el turno del joven de gafas contar algo de él, contó sobre lo unida que estaba toda su familia, tenía un par de amigos un poco mayores que él y que le gusta le gusta fotografiar animales.

-¿Tienes alguna preferencia al tomar fotos?- Preguntó Kaoru mirándola de reojo

-Sí, la vida- El joven se quedó pensativo ante aquella respuesta- O sea todo, todo lo que da vida a este planeta, como montañas, seres vivos, lagos… ¡De todo!

-Eres increíble…- Dijo el muchacho sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en alto

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Kari algo perdida

-¡Nada!- Contestó el chico muy ruborizado- ¡Mira, ya hemos llegado!

En efecto, ya habían llegado a la entrada este del parque principal del distrito, se metieron dentro y exploraron todo lo que les brindaba, vieron a unos cuantos compañeros suyos que iban en grupos de tres.

-Creo que tendremos un compañero o compañera más- Comentó Yagami mientras miraba todo lo verde que la rodeaba

-Con nosotros dos ya es suficiente- Dijo Kaoru mientras tomaba fotos sin parar

Avanzaron más, se adentraron a un cúmulo de árboles donde no había sendero; se topaban con diversas ramas molestosas que tenían que apartar a cada rato pero debían encontrar un sitio donde no haya ido nadie. Maki iba un poco distraído con una mirada casi perdida así que Hikari aprovechó para tomarle una foto con flash; este sorprendido la miró y ella le enseño la imagen desde su cámara digital, y de una hábil manera el muchacho de gafas apretó unos cuantos botones para borrarla de su memoria, Yagami se quedó perpleja ante aquella habilidad. Metros más tarde, Kaoru jaló del brazo a Kari para llevarla a un claro donde había una pequeña fuente reluciente.

-Esta fuente nunca la había visto- Comentó Kari dándole un ligero vistazo- Se ve genial ¿No crees?

-Sí… El modelo es muy elaborado, y los rayos del sol parecen darle más presencia- El levantó la cámara y pasado unos cuantos minutos tomó la foto- ¿Cómo ha quedado?

Kari se acercó a él para mirar la imagen.

-Se te da bien esto, te ha salido muy… perfecta- Comentó Yagami viendo la foto, sobrepasaba lo perfecto, en efecto el muchacho tenía mucho talento… Aunque a la castaña le entró un poco de ¿Celos?- Ya tenemos una fotografía, te daré los créditos a ti

-¡Por supuesto! Yo soy el experto fotógrafo aquí ¡Jaja!- Dijo Kaoru mientras se iba, Yagami se quedó unos segundos mirándolo seriamente, no permitía que nadie se creyera más que ella, en especial si se trataba de fotografías… El joven de gafas se dio la vuelta y miró a su líder- Vamos Kari, estar entre tanto árbol me recuerda a las pelis de terror

-Si… Vamos- Dijo la castaña tomando una gran cantidad de aire, luego volvió su sonrisa de siempre- Quiero sentarme en algún sitio ¿Qué te parece?

-Por mí bien- Comentó Maki contento

Salieron por donde entraron y fueron a descansar en un banco que se encontraba cerca de una heladería; ya calmadas las cosas para la chica, ella empezó a reírse y mostrar todas fotos que tenía en su cámara, todas llenas de paisajes y cada una de las imágenes era un sentimiento muy especial para ella, en su interior pensaba que era la única que podía percibir la magia de sus fotografías "Nadie más que yo sentirá ese placer al ver mis imágenes" Pensó la chica. Kaoru no les fascinó demasiado como él esperaba, se guardó sus críticas mientras mostraba sus fotos, todas de animales pero captadas de una manera espectacular. Hikari dejó su cámara encima del banco para ver con más comodidad las fotos de su compañero, le decía muchos cumplidos pero sabía en su interior que no era verdad.

Se pusieron de pie y decidieron volver al "Photo Boom" Mientras iban caminando por una calle cerca del área comercial, avistaron desde lejos a una persona que se iba acercando cada vez más, llevaba encima un… ¿Ramo de flores?

-¡Hola Kari!- Un chico de pelos rojizos se presentó ante ella- Te he comprado unas rosas… No veas lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlas

-Hola Davis…- La chica veía la cara ilusionada e infantil de su amigo, pero no era lo debido coger esas flores tan comprometedoras, así que optó por sonreírle- Gracias son muy bonitas pero no puedo aceptarlas

-¡¿Por qué?! Es mi muestra de cariño hacia ti- Dijo Motomiya, a su vez Maki le miraba al chico con una expresión de máximo fastidio- Acéptalas, por favor

Yagami sintió pena por su buen amigo, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlas, pero antes de cogerlas, el chico de gafas se adelantó y le dio un empujón a Davis.

-Te ha dicho que no ¿No lo entiendes?- Kaoru estaba enfadado… Daisuke lo miró fijamente, pero no con odio sino con sorpresa; el joven buscó respuestas en la cara de la castaña pero no recibió nada, terminó dándose la vuelta para irse con sus rosas en la mano- Así está mejor

Kari no dijo nada, pero en el fondo sentía mucha pena por su amigo, la forma como lo trató Kaoru no fue la adecuada. Fueron directos al edificio sin intercambiar palabras. Ya todos dentro de la clase empezaron a presentar todas las fotos, pero por desgracia otro grupo terminó ganando con una imagen de una familia de patos.

La clase de hoy ya había terminado, el joven de gafas cogió a Hikari de la mano y le dijo que bajaron juntos hasta la planta baja, esta aceptó y fueron hacia al ascensor. Ya saliendo de la calle se despidieron, Maki le acarició un brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa y quedaron en verse el lunes; Kari le correspondió asintiendo ante él.

La chica ya estaba yendo hacia la parada del autobús. Todavía quedaba unos cuantos minutos para que llegara el vehículo… De pronto su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, según la pantalla se trataba de su buena amiga Yolei-

-¡Hola Yolei! ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Kari animada al poder conversar con ella

 _-Estoy alistándome porque voy a salir con mi querido y dulce ¡Ken!- Gritó el nombre de su chico muy fuerte causando un dolor al oído a Kari_

-¡Ay! Me has dejado sorda- Se escuchó risas al otro lado del teléfono- Y ¿A dónde van a ir?

 _-Me ha dicho que es una sorpresa- Comentó Yolei muy contenta- Es tan bonito tener novio…_

-Bueno… No es para tanto- Comentó la castaña mientras veía los horarios de autobuses

 _-No lo sabrás hasta que lo pruebes… Por cierto ¿Cuándo piensas tener chico?- Su amigo cambió su tonalidad a una más seria- No puede ser que ya tengas 18 años y que nadie haya probado tus labios de niña buena_

-Yo no me enamoraré nunca, máximo me sonrojo cuando veo a un chico guapo y con buenos ojos- Decía Yagami algo cortante- Seré una solterona toda mi vida

 _-Nunca digas nunca ¿Quién sabe? El amor de tu vida puede tocar tu puerta en cualquier momento- Dijo la chica de gafas_

-Ya, lo dudo- Hikari se percató que el autobús se iba acercando, así que decidió terminar de hablar- Bueno, te llamo más tarde que viene el trasporte

Después de un día emocionante, donde una chica de pelo corto de nombre Hikari fue por primera vez a una academia de fotografías, un sueño para ella, donde conoció a una excelente profesora y a un buen compañero y futuro amigo… Terminó bajando del autobús y yéndose para su casa muy agotada. Ya dentro saludó a su padre que se encontraba viendo la tele, su hermano y su madre no estaban en esos momentos. Fue hacia su habitación y se echó un buen rato a dormir…

Eran ya las 18:00 p.m. (6:00 p.m.) Kari estaba en el sofá leyendo un buen libro de poesía romántica; su hermano que ya había llegado hace una hora llamó a la pizzería "Pizza Happy" Para pedir una "Pizza familiar" Con ingredientes que él mismo ha elegido. Se metió a la ducha, al parecer estuvo jugando futbol con sus amigos. El señor Yagami trabajaba en su ordenador portátil. Al rato la puerta empezó a sonar, todos gritaban que la pizza había llegado; el padre mandó a su hija que cogiera el dinero que estaba encima de la mesa y le pagara al repartidor; esta de mala gana se levantó, cogió los billetes y fue a abrirle.

Esperaba ver a Davis ya que él era el único trabajador de esa pizzería… Pero se llevó una grata sorpresa. Había un nuevo repartidor, llevaba una gorra que le quedaba muy bien, aparte sus mechones rubios sobresalían con estilo; pero a pesar de todo, Hikari no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos azules… El joven no se movía, tenía una cara de sorprendido.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó la chica ya vuelta en sí

-¿Eh? ¡Ha! Lo siento, ya... Ya llegó la pizza- Dijo el rubio, cuándo Kari iba a coger la pizza, accidentalmente tocó por encima las manos del muchacho causando en un ella un rubor impresionante que intentaba ocultar, lo mismo ocurrió con el chico- Son... 1208 yenes

-Vale aquí tienes, mi padre dice que puedes quedarte con el cambio por ser tan puntual- La joven también se trababa al decir algunas palabras, se sentía muy confusa, tenía un sentimiento que nunca había percibido antes… Quiso hacerle un poco más de habla- ¿Eres... Nuevo en el restaurante?

-Sí, empecé hoy mismo- Dijo el joven cogiendo confianza- Así que me tendrás como nuevo repartidor

-Eso me alegra, Davis se tardaba una eternidad en venir- La chica sintió que su padre la llamaba, eso la desilusionó bastante, deseaba seguir charlando con el nuevo repartidor aunque sea un poco más… Pero el señor Yagami se iba a enfadar- Bueno, que tengas suerte en tu nuevo trabajo

-Claro, disfruta de la pizza- Dijo el repartidor sonriente- Nos vemos

Kari estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta muy decepcionada pero un impulso interno hizo que la abriera por completo y llamara al joven de pelos dorados.

-¡Oye!- La muchacha lo estaba llamando, este se dio la vuelta para mirarla- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Takeru- Dijo el chico moviendo sus manos en modo de saludo- ¿Y tú?

-Me llamo Hikari- Dijo Kari en voz baja, pero gracias a los gritos de su padre pareció no haberla oído, ella rápidamente se despidió con la mano y entró a su casa; fue hacia el espejo que había cerca de la entrada para mirarse- ¡Estoy toda roja! No puede ser…

Hikari fue hacia el comedor y puso la pizza encima, estaba cabizbaja para ocultar su sonrojo, cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para ir momento a su habitación, se topa con su hermano mayor recién salido del baño, este se da cuenta que su hermana no actuaba normal pero decidió no atosigarla.

La joven fue y se sentó encima de la cama, se llevó las manos a la cabeza "Es tan guapo… ¡No! No te precipites, puede ser un mal entendido" Pensaba la chica en su cabeza, y por extrañas circunstancias su sonrojo no se iba, así que decidió pedir ayuda a su única amiga mediante un mensaje breve.

"Yolei, tengo un sonrojo que no se va ¿Qué hago?"-Kari

Al minuto contesta la otra chica.

"¿Has visto a algún chico desnudo?"-Yolei

"¡No!"-Kari

"¿Has tocado a un chico?"

"Sí, pero no puede ser eso… He tocado a mucho chicos amistosamente y no me pasa lo de ahora…"-Kari

-"¿Color de ojos?"-Yolei

-"Azules… Pero un azul relajante que me hizo perderme en su mirada…"-Kari

-"Ya sé lo que te pasa ¡Y debes aceptarlo!"-Yolei

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasa?"-Kari

-"Mi pequeña Kari, por fin te has enamorado"-Yolei

La pequeña de los Yagami dejó su teléfono y se quedó pensativa un buen rato… Hasta que habló.

-Pues tienes razón…- Dijo la joven muy rendida

A los pocos segundos una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, se puso de pie y fue contenta hacia la mesa para disfrutar de la pizza que le trajo "Ese rubio llamado Takeru".


	3. Fuegos artificiales

3\. Fuegos artificiales

Sábado 23 de julio de 2009. Tal día fue considerado como el primer fin de semana del verano, por lo tanto la gente salía a celebrarlo a lo grande; era ya de tarde y se podía ver cómo la gente salía bien arreglada de sus viviendas, otros iban a las tiendas para comprar grandes cantidades de bebidas y comida ¡Menuda fiesta se van a montar! Se notaba la alegría en el aire de eso no cabía duda.

En cambio, en una de las calles cerca de la periferia de la ciudad se encontraba un hombre y un joven andando con cuatros bolsas pesadas de plástico, una en cada mano; a simple vista se podía decir que también saldrían a celebrar pero no fue así del todo. El menor iba un paso delante del señor que lo acompañaba, tenía una cara de enfado y cansancio, además de un dolor contante en uno de sus brazos a causa de la fuerza.

-¡¿Por qué rayos debemos llevarle periódicos antiguos a tu amiga?!- Comentó el chico de pelos rubios elevando su voz- ¿Haces esto siempre, papá?

-Ella… Trabaja en un sitio donde le es necesario estos periódicos- Respondió el padre intentando limpiarse un poco de sudor de la cara con el hombro- Además es una forma de agradecerle todo el esfuerzo que hace por darnos un plato de comida

-¿Me puedes decir un trabajo dónde se utilice esto?- Takeru señaló las bolsas

-Trabajos de investigaciones, historia… ¡Hay muchos!- El padre no parecía cómodo con la conversación, por su tono ocultaba algo- ¡No hay nada más que contar!

-No… Hay algo más y no me lo quieres decir- Dijo TK mirando de reojo al hombre. Al ver que no respondía decidió dejar el tema negando con la cabeza- Déjalo… El tiempo lo ira desvelando

Siguieron caminando sin intercambiar muchas palabras salvo para guiarse hasta su destino. Pensaban en ir en coche para no tener ir cargando con todo el calor y las bolsas pero el problema fue la grúa que se llevó el vehículo esa misma mañana; el señor Hiroaki había estacionado el día anterior en un sitio donde solo estaba permitido aparcar camiones.

-¿Tanto te costó estacionar el coche en el aparcamiento del edificio?- TK llevaba su gorra favorita pero ni eso servía para protegerse del bochorno

Takeru estuvo revisando las cuentas que estaban almacenadas en el ordenador portátil, casi todos los gastos se iban en la hipoteca, y por la cantidad de dinero que su padre recibía del estado como subsidio no alcanzaba para pagarlo "¿Qué raro?" Había grandes ingresos monetarios en un apartado con el que podían vivir más que bien "¿Trabaja?" No era posible, Hiroaki había perdido su empleo, por lo que no había explicación lógica para tener tanto dinero. Recordaba que el dueño de la casa había salido el viernes todo el día y volvió muy tarde. Algo estaba pasando, añadiendo que el día de hoy llevaban una cantidad absurda de periódicos de hace muchos años.

Cruzaron una calle totalmente vacía, dieron unas cuantas vueltas por algunas esquinas y finalmente se detuvieron en frente de un gran edificio grisáceo, tenía buena entrada y seguramente unas agradables vistas para los pisos más altos. Al rubio se le cayó ambas bolsas, estaba nervioso de repente, los ojos los tenía abiertos como platos. Al padre se fijó en su hijo.

-Takeru has estado muy quejica todo el camino ¿Tienes algo en contra del edificio de mi amiga para que lo mires con esa cara?- Preguntó el padre dejando las bolsas en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno… Si es que ayer yo estuve ahí- Dijo Takeru, sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas y no era por el calor que hacía

Diez minutos antes, en la vivienda de los Yagami

-¡Mamá! Me voy con Yolei y los demás al centro comercial- Dijo una chica desde su habitación mientras buscaba algo desesperadamente entre sus cosas- ¿Dónde estará…?

Una mujer con un delantal rosa entró a su habitación, según su expresión mostraba su desconcierto.

-¿No te quedas con nosotros a comer, hija?- Preguntó la madre

-¿Bromeas? ¡Hoy todo el mundo está de fiesta para recibir el verano!- Hikari Yagami se veía muy contenta, dejó de buscar para meter sus objetos en su bolso- Además, ya que no voy a estar, dale mi parte de la comida al señor Ishida, por favor

-Entiendo, pues que te diviertas… ¡Pero que conste que te perderás mi pastel combinado de manzana, limón y arándanos!- La señora soltó una risilla, en cambio Kari agradeció que se iba para no tener que probar los "Experimentos" De su querida madre

-Oye mamá ¿Has visto mi cámara? SI es que no la encuentro y me tengo que ir ya- Hikari estaba de pie, estaba seria mirando para todo sitio

-¿No la llevaste ayer a tu "Thoto But"?

-¡Se dice "Photo Boom"!- La castaña miró su reloj, se le estaba haciendo tarde- Tendré que utilizar la dichosa cámara de mi teléfono móvil

-Estás con prisa, tu ve tranquila yo la buscaré después- Comentó la madre

La chica dudó por un momento, estaba entre preocupada por no encontrar su aparato y emocionada por el día que iba a pasar; no le dio muchas vueltas y pensó que por un día que saliera sin su aparato no se iba a perder nada importante. Terminó agradeciendo a su madre por el gesto de buscar su cámara por ella, salió con sus cosas al salón, cogió sus llaves y salió de su piso despidiéndose de todos con un gran grito. Saliendo del edificio fue corriendo hacia la parada de autobús, ya que iba a llegar tarde, como siempre.

Hikari y sus amigos habían quedado en verse en el centro comercial del centro para ir a pasar el día y después comer algo en un restaurante que contiene un buffet libre. Más tarde irían al descampado que se encuentra cerca de la entrada oeste de la autopista con salida de la ciudad; se conmemoraría el buen inicio del verano con unos cuantos fuegos artificiales cuando el ya haya caído; por último se organizaría una súper fiesta en ese mismo lugar que duraría hasta las tantas de la noche, según las noticias asistiría un montón de gente.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de unos grandes almacenes, había cuatro chicos apoyados en una barandilla, cada uno tenía un helado de diferente sabor en la mano. Miraban como la gente entraba y salía de las tiendas… Uno de los muchachos estaba muy frustrado.

-No me lo puedo creer… Mis propios amigos impidiéndome ir con ellos de juerga- Dijo el menor de todos, evitaba mirar las caras de sus acompañantes- Ya no soy tan niño como pensáis

-Cody… Yo a tu edad también quería irme de fiesta con mis hermanas pero lamentablemente no me dejaban- Comentó una chica mayor de pelo lila- Además no depende de nosotros, sino de tu madre

-Yolei tiene razón- Intervino un muchacho de pelo azulado y corto- Todo a su tiempo, amiguito

-Ken, Yolei sois muy aburridos, inventemos una excusa a su madre para que nuestro Cody vaya con nosotros- Dijo el ya conocido Davis- De paso le invito a su primera cerveza

-¿Cómo sabes que no he tomado cerveza, Daisuke?- Cody se cruzó de brazos mirando a su amigo de pelos rojizos muy fastidiado- Ya tengo 16 años, he vivido varias cosas que me han hecho cambiar mi forma de ver la vida

Ante tal comentario todos empezaron a reírse… Cody no se enfadó ya que sabía que ellos al igual que él todavía no sabían demasiado de la vida que los rodea, recién estaban saliendo al mundo. El menor del grupo era considerado muy tranquilo, formal, amable y sobretodo inteligente, sacó unas buenas calificaciones en su último curso quedando como el primero en su clase, para su madre era un total orgullo, en cambio a su padrastro le pareció indiferente ya que solo se fijaba en su pequeño hijo que tuvo con su primera mujer; tras la muerte de su padre biológico, la ex señora Hida volvió a encontrar el amor tres años después con otro hombre, el señor de apellido Kasumi era justo y severo, tenía un hijo pequeño, el cuál le prestaba toda la atención dejando de lado a su hijastro. Cody tenía una relación fría con él, hasta el momento no lo aceptó como su nuevo padre ni lo aceptará nunca… Aún duerme con una foto de su progenitor encima de su mesita de noche. Le gustaría desahogarse con alguien que no sea un miembro de su familia, pero por una extraña razón no sentía la suficiente confianza en sus amigos. El muchacho dejó de divagar en sus pensamientos para centrarse en el buen día que iba a pasar con la gente que tanto aprecia, así que se unió a las risas.

Daisuke sacó su teléfono móvil, le había llegado unos cuantos mensajes "¡Jaja!" Soltaba risas a par por lo que veía en esa pequeña pantalla; Ken lo miraba con interés queriendo saber a qué debían tantas carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Motomiya?- Preguntó su amigo acercándose más a él

-Nada… Nada, solo unas imágenes que me está mandando un amigo nuevo que me hice ¡Jaja! ¡Si es que es muy gracioso todo!

-¿Amigo?- Comentó Ken mientras miraba a los demás- A tus conocidos que te caen bien solo les llamas "Compañeros" Nosotros somos tus únicos amigos… Nos tendrás que decir de quién se trata para saber si te juntas con malas influencias

-¡No necesito que me protejáis, yo puedo decidir con quién me junto!...- El chico de pelos alborotados dio un suspiro, bajó la cabeza y guardó su teléfono- Lo siento… Ese nuevo amigo mío es un trabajador nuevo de la pizzería del tío Ku; nos llevamos muy bien a pesar de que nos conocimos ayer… Tenemos tantas cosas en común, nos gusta el deporte, los fideos, los videojuegos de lucha libre… ¡Ah! Y tenemos la misma edad

-¡Ay!- Yolei se lanzó a abrazar a Davis por el cuello- ¿Eso quiere decir que será un nuevo integrante de nuestro grupito?

-¡Suéltame loca!- Davis se apartó de la chica de gafas a duras penas, era muy cariñosa y pegajosa "Pobre Ken…" Pensó en su interior- Y… Puede ser, aún hay por verse, no meteré a cualquiera para que esté con nosotros ¿No?

-Por como hablas de tu amiguito ya no es cualquiera ¡Jaja!- Yolei estaba muy feliz, cosa que contagiaba a los demás- ¿Y cómo es?

-Pues…- Motomiya empezó a pasarse una mano por el cuello- Rubio…

-¡Ah! ¡Un rubio!- Gritó la chica, pero miró la cara de enfado de su novio y decidió disculparse- Disculpa… ¡Bueno sigue!

-Cómo decía, rubio, un poco más alto que yo…- Daisuke tenía una cosa muy clara y no podía negarlo, su nuevo amigo le caía muy bien ¡Más que bien! Pero se fijó que a diferencia de él, el rubio era muy atractivo… Y tenía temor que si llegara a presentarlo a sus amigos, a cierta persona le llegara a gustar, y viceversa… Siguió hablando- Y tiene los ojos azulitos…

-¿Azules?- Yolei se acomodó sus anteojos, y por casualidad se le vino a la mente los mensajes que se estaba intercambiando con Hikari el día de ayer- Parece sacado de revista ¡Ja! ¿Cómo se llama?

-Takeru, pero yo le digo TK para abreviar… Tranquilos, el me deja que lo llame así y no parece que le moleste- Davis sacó su teléfono para ver la hora- ¿Dónde está Kari? Quiero verla…

-Todos queremos verla- Corrigió Cody terminándose su helado, se ganó unos malos ojos por parte de Motomiya- Tiene el don de llegar tarde, por cierto Davis ¿Por qué no llamas a ese tal Takeru para que venga con nosotros a pasar la tarde?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ahora mismo está ocupado con su mudanza ¡Ah sí! Es nuevo en la ciudad, otro día le llevaré a conocer cada rincón de Odaiba- Dijo Daisuke nervioso, estaba un poco incómodo- Dejemos de hablar de él ¡Jaja!

A lo lejos se acercaba alguien que se iba haciendo más visible cuanto más se aproximaba. Era Hikari, venía levantando el brazo mientras gritaba el nombre de cada uno de sus amigos; iba con un bonito vestido veraniego e informal blanco, un cinturón le rodeaba su fina cadera; llevaba unas sandalias un poco altas del mismo color que el vestido; su pelo brillaba al son de los rayos del sol. Al llegar hasta sus amigos, se posicionó en frente de ellos y los saludó con su típica sonrisa de ángel.

-Ya vine, lo siento por haber llegado tarde- Dijo Yagami disculpándose- Me entretuve buscando mi cámara y al final no la encontré… Pero utilizaré la de mi teléfono

-Estás muy guapa, Kari…- Comentó Davis casi babeando

-¿A que sí?- Dijo la castaña presumiendo de ella misma ante sus buenos amigos, tenía la confianza para ser como es delante de ellos- Tenía unas ganas de ponerme esta ropa… Bueno ¿De qué estabais hablando?

-Del nuevo amigo de Davis- Dijo Ken, entrecruzado de brazos- Un chico rubio llamado Takeru

-¡Y tiene ojos azules!- Agregó Yolei

-¿Y eso qué más da?- Comentó Motomiya dándole un golpecito en el hombro a la chica de pelo lila

-Takeru…- En ese momento Kari volvió a sentir el rubor del día anterior, la calidez cuando puso sus manos encima de las del repartidor, su… Mirada profunda y hermosa. Sentía como la sangre se le subía la cabeza volviendo a su estado de ayer pero en menor grado… Se acercó a Davis lo que causó mucha emoción al muchacho- Oye Davis…

-¡Dime!- Dijo este poniéndose de pie firmemente y sacando pecho

-Ese tal Takeru… Es un compañero de trabajo tuyo ¿No?- Preguntó Hikari, causó el asombro de todos, sobretodo a Motomiya que esperaba que nadie lo conociera aún

-Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ayer hicimos un pedido en tu restaurante y nos llevó la pizza… Y me dijo su nombre- Kari se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a sus amigos, se había puesto nerviosa- Que coincidencias ¿No? ¡Ja! Vamos dentro del centro comercial que hay aire acondicionado, este calor me está matando

Daisuke puso mala cara demostrando cierta decepción, se adelantó con Ken y Cody; Hikari iba a ir detrás de ellos pero Yolei le puso una mano encima del hombro.

-Sí claro, el calor ¡Jaja!- Dijo la muchacha mayor, eso causó un sonrojo más pronunciado a la castaña- Si quieres otro día nos podemos pasar por esa pizzería…

-¡Yolei! Es amigo de Davis, no hables mucho de él que sospechará…

-¿Sospechar de qué? ¿De qué te enamoraste de su compañero de trabajo?- Dijo Yolei mientras se ganaba la mirada brillosa de su pequeña amiga- Y sí, sé que el chico de que me escribiste ayer es ese tal Takeru…

-Pero…- Yagami no podía seguir negándolo, ella juró no enamorarse nunca pero esa promesa que se hizo así misma se rompió; fue un… ¡Amor a primera vista! Supersticiones tontas para ella, pero tan tontas que al final se hicieron realidad- ¡No le cuentes a nadie lo que estamos hablando!

-No entiendo para que ocultarlo… Pero bueno, es lo que quieres- Dijo Yolei yendo hacia la entrada, cogió la mano de su amiga- Vamos a pasarle bien, hoy es un día especial, más tarde brindaremos por el verano y por tu nuevo novio

-¡Yolei!

-Es broma…

Los muchachos entraron dentro, el día recién comenzaba y nuevas sorpresas ya se habían descubierto… Mientras tanto en un edificio cerca de la periferia. Un muchacho y su padre estaban dentro de un ascensor, la pantalla que iba marcando los números ascendía; Takeru miraba expectante los números para que finalmente se detuviera en el número 9 "No puede ser…" Ambos salieron y caminaron por un largo pasillo "¿Coincidencia?" Pasaban por puertas y puertas hasta detener en una cuya letra era la "D"

-Yo… Ayer hice una entrega para esta casa- Dijo TK soltando las bolsas y frotándose las manos contra sus pantalones cortos

-No tiene nada de raro, los Yagami son clientes favoritos en la pizzería de Ku- Comentó Hiroaki mientras apretaba el timbre- Espero que Yuuko haya preparado algo bueno

Takeru asintió. Siendo él sincero, no tenía mucha ganas de entrar y conocer a los conocidos de su padre, principalmente por el hecho de encontrarse de nuevo con la chica de anoche, habían tenido una conexión mágica e instantánea que los hizo disfrutar del uno al otro a pesar de los pocos minutos que estuvieron cerca, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, no está bien percibir esos sentimientos amorosos con otra persona que no sea tu pareja. El joven se mantuvo despierto hasta las tantas de la madrugada pasando imágenes de él y su novia, Margo, momentos felices de ellos dos plasmados en sus recuerdos, aquello no se podía estropear; recordó la promesa que se hicieron en el aeropuerto, la muchacha había permanecido junto a él todo el día, sus manos se mantenían conectadas demostrando a los presentes el cariño que tenían… Al momento de la despedida, sus cuerpos se juntaron para crear un abrazo fruto de la tristeza y del amor, cuando se separaron, la muchacha se llevó sus labios a su oreja y le susurró lentamente _"Nos volveremos a ver…"_ Dulce, egocéntrica, divertida, siempre a la moda, natural, guapa y sobretodo honesta, esas eran las palabras que utilizaba TK para describirla… "Si… Nos volveremos a ver" Dijo el chico en un pequeño susurro.

El señor Hiroaki miraba a su ya no tan pequeño retoño, lo veía triste y cabizbajo, cosa que a cualquier padre le preocupaba; le puso una mano en la espalda para ganarse su atención "Relájate, Takeru" Ishida era de las persona que hacían las cosas sin consultarlas antes, en algunos casos se podría definir como una buena cualidad ya que gracias a ello ha conseguido varias oportunidades en la vida… Pero no tanto como perjuicios, su forma de ser ocasionó que la señora Takaishi se separará de él, eran totalmente diferentes a la hora de tomar decisiones, pero aun pasando los años la chispa que había entre ellos dos sigue funcionando, en las pocas veces que se veían se podía ver en sus mirada opacadas que se necesitaban del uno al otro pero lamentablemente ninguno tuvo el valor suficiente para confesarlo… Pasaron los años, una cayó enferma mentalmente y otro padece los angustiosos y a la vez que estresantes problemas económicos.

Pasado unos cuantos segundos de puros recuerdos y nulas reflexiones la puerta que tenían delante se abrió; un hombre vestido de forma casual les abrió, tenía un periódico en su mano izquierda, al parecer fue interrumpido en medio de una lectura. Hiroaki le saludó amistosamente, ambos se acercaron y se estrecharon las manos.

-Gracias por la invitación, Susumu- Agradeció Ishida, se llevó las bolsas que tenía cerca de una puerta y las dejó ahí

-Ya sabes que eres bienvenido, colega- El señor de la casa denotaba espontaneidad en su personalidad nada más verlo; parecía alegre dada su forma de decir las cosas… Luego se fijó en TK, el cual se mantenía tímido en la entrada- ¿Y este muchacho? No me digas que Matt, se ha encogido

-No…- Hiroaki se acercó a su hijo y le quitó sus bolsas para llevarlas donde estaban las otras- Este es Takeru, mi hijo menor que una vez te comenté- El padre de TK vio cierto desconcierto en el señor Yagami- Al que Natsuko se llevó a Francia

-Nadie me llevó a ningún lado… Yo decidí ir a ese país por decisión mía y solo mía- Inquirió Takeru descaradamente, al ganarse las miradas de todo no le quedó otra que disculparse

-Ahora es momento que tu padre y tú recuperéis los momentos perdidos ¿No?- Susumu le puso una mano en el hombro al muchacho- Vamos al salón a esperar que la comida esté lista

Fueron hasta el salón, era un sitio amplio, había varios cuadros en las paredes con imágenes de paisajes, lo raro era que todas tenían un fondo de noche; a pesar de eso, algunas de las fotos le resultaba familiar a Takeru y sobretodo una que estaba colgada cerca de la esquina, se trataba de una montaña que desprendía un color morada, encima había una fiesta de estrellas. TK se llevó una mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sintió un bulto metálico, se trataba de la cámara que encontró el día de ayer… No tuvo tiempo para hablar con su padre si era posible encontrar a su dueño. El rubio se sentó, hundió su cuerpo en el cómodo sofá de cuero. El señor Yagami empezó a hablar con Hiroaki ignorando la presencia del joven, este para entretenerse sacó su teléfono móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje, en el buzón solo había una notificación, la abrió y vio un mensaje de su reciente amigo, Davis _"Tenemos suerte que Ku no nos haya obligado a trabajar el fin de semana… Hoy tenía planes con unos amigos míos… TK si te apetece podríamos quedar en vernos mañana o cuando puedas, para mostrarte la ciudad ¡Pero no pienses mal! Me gustan las chicas… Adiós"_ Un mensaje recibido hace catorce minutos, el aparato estaba en modo silencio. TK le respondió cortamente _"Vale, te confirmo más tarde"_ Además le adjuntó algunas imágenes divertidas que tenía guardado en su memoria.

Una de las puertas se abrió y salió una mujer, llevaba un delantal verde y una cesta de ropa sucia, al fijarse que habían llegado las visitas, fue directamente a saludarlos. Las presentaciones fueron cortas, comenzando con los típicos agradecimientos, TK tuvo que presentarse ante ella como "El hijo perdido de Hiroaki" La señora se quedó un poco pensativa intentando procesar algunas cosas pero al final optó por ordenar que todos vayan a la mesa. El joven pidió permiso para ir al baño, le indicaron el camino y este fue a paso lento… Llegó a un pasillo apartado del comedor, se fijó que una de las puertas estaba abierta, observó que había dentro… Era una habitación completamente ordenada y con un aroma a colonia muy agradable, tenía un toque de pintura clara y a la vez que femenina, aparte había muchos libros y un escritorio lleno de fotos. Takeru miró hacia atrás esperanzado que nadie lo viera y entró. Fue hasta donde estaba las imágenes y empezó a mirarlas una por una "Esto…" Solo fotos de paisajes, nada de personas ni de un ser vivo, solo paisajes; el joven al instante sacó la cámara que tenía y pulsó el botón que llevaba a la galería… Tenían las misma temáticas, incluso algunas eran iguales que las fotos que habían encima. Levantó la cabeza y vio que en la puerta había un decorado con la letra "H" Al igual que en la cámara digital, había una pegatina con la misma letra.

-Será…- El rubio se acercó a la cama, puso el aparato de tomar fotos encima de la almohada, y se alejó hasta la entrada, se quedó un momento viendo aquella "H" Muy bien decorada…- Confío que tú seas la dueña

Takeru volvió a percibir ese sentimiento de culpa, podría decirse que era la habitación de la muchacha, de esa dulce chica de pelo castaño… El joven no se podía negar que se trataba del espacio personal de ella y acababa de invadirlo sin recibir ningún permiso, salió de prisa y cerró la puerta. Fue al baño para refrescarse la cara con mucha agua, estuvo dentro un buen rato entretenido en su mirada que se reflejaba a través del espejo. A los pocos minutos escuchó un timbre y de paso una puerta abrirse. TK se secó la cara y salió algo atemorizado pensando que se tratara de ella… Pero no fue así, en el comedor había un joven rubio, llevaba una guitarra engancha en su hombro, estaba abrazando a Hiroaki… Takeru lo reconoció cuando se dio la vuelta dejando al descubierto su rostro.

-¿Matt?- TK se acercó a él- Hola hermano…

-Hola, Takeru…- Ambos estuvieron callados mirando a cualquier lugar que no sean sus caras, al final el mayor actuó acercándose al menor para brindarle un rápido abrazo- Te he echado de menos

-Yo también- Después de cinco segundos se separaron y se miraron el rostro- Tenía entendido que nos íbamos a ver mañana

-Me parecía absurdo no verte todavía sabiendo que has venido hace dos días- Matt fue hacia una de las sillas y se sentó

Una mesa ancha con seis sillas, Matt se sentó junto a su padre mientras que TK junto a la señora Yagami, Susumu estaba en centro. La comida ya estaba servida, había cinco platos de fideos… Takeru se fijó en que ya había un plato para su hermano mayor, así que pensó que ya sabían que iba a venir a acompañarlos. Empezaron a comer, la comida estaba algo rara, la contextura de la masa era áspera y las verduras se diferenciaban de su sabor original. El joven vio cómo su hermano comía solo lo que le parecía aceptable mientras que su padre se tragaba todo con unas muecas en su rostro…

-¿Qué te parece lo que preparé, Takeru? Eres nuevo en probar mi sazón, así que dime tu opinión- Dijo Yuuko sonriente

-Pues… Lo definiría como un dulce fruto en extinción- Comentó el joven mirando el plato, todos se quedaron mirándolo confundido- O sea, comidas como esta no hay en cualquier sitio ¡Jaja!

-Te pareces Hikari, casi siempre me responde con esas frases poéticas- La señora rio- Ella no sabe que yo sé que se intenta escaquear de constarme… Típico de hijos

-¿Quién es Hikari?- Preguntó TK de repente

-Es la hija de los señores Yagami- Respondió Matt- Una niña tímida a comparación del idiota y prepotente de su hermano

-¡Matt!- Hiroaki clavó una mirada asesina a su hijo

-Con que se llama Hikari… Eso explica esa "H"- Susurró el rubio menor

-No pasa nada ¡Jaja! Eso demuestra que nuestros hijos tienen una amistad muy profunda- Comentó el señor Yagami

-Claro…- Matt se dirigió al Susumu- Por cierto ¿Qué hará Taichi hoy?

-¿No te lo ha dicho? Se irá con Izzy y sus demás amigos a ver aquellos fuegos artificiales… ¿No te ha llamado?

-No- Respondió fríamente- ¿Sabe si Sora va a ir con ellos?

-Claro, ella fue la primera que se apuntó

Matt se levantó bruscamente haciendo chillar la silla, miró a cada uno de los presentes y se disculpó diciendo que había perdido el apetito, fue hacia la entrada para coger su instrumente y por último dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida; en eso, TK se levanta y le dirige la palabra.

-A mi… Me gustan los fuegos artificiales

-¿Qué?- Matt miró los ojos azules de su hermano, captó la indirecta… Y de un momento a otro su estado de ánimo se elevó- ¿Quieres ir a verlos?

-Sí, será divertido

El rubio mayor se sacó el estuche de su instrumento y lo volvió a dejar en el suelo, fue a la mesa para pedir perdón a todos y seguir disfrutando del plato de la señora Yagami, Takeru hizo lo mismo… Su padre le sonreía como si le estuviera felicitando por lo que acababa de hacer. Aquella tarde sirvió para conocerse mejor entre familias, Hiroaki contaba anécdotas vergonzosas de sus hijos y los Yagami de los suyos… Por lo que contaba la señora Yuuko de Hikari, parecía una chica asombrosa que a por lo que se proponía, también comentó que todos los cuadros colgados fueron obra de ella; por un momento deseó conocerla aún más, pero en persona y no por palabras de otros… Aunque ciertos pensamientos hacía que el muchacho se sintiera de repente culpable. Al terminar la cena y pasar una media hora en el salón hablando sobre temas triviales, la tarde ya había llegado, Matt se fijó en su reloj y le pasó la voz a su hermano para que vayan yendo. Ambos se levantaron para agradecer por los alimentos… El señor Hiroaki se iba a quedar un rato más. Los hermanos salieron del edificio, caminaron hasta un callejón donde había aparcado una furgoneta gris.

-¿Esa furgoneta es tuya?- Preguntó TK

-Sí- Respondió Matt mientras abría el maletero y metía su instrumento musical- Me ayuda a llevar varias cosas

-Se ve muy útil y espaciosa

-Lo es

Ambos entraron, se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y arrancaron. La música que sonaba dentro era de un grupo de rock japonés, muy famoso por el momento, el hermano mayor disfrutaba del ritmo moviendo su cabeza levemente al son. Takeru prefería mirar las calles y memorizarlas por si un día se llega a perder. Según las explicaciones de Matt, iba a haber un festival para recibir el verano, toda Odaiba iba a ir… Los fuegos iban a comenzar a las 20:00 p.m. (8:00 p.m.) Eran las 18:00 p.m. (6:00 p.m.) Así que les sobraba tiempo para ir al descampado y coger un buen sitio.

-Estás muy callado, hermano- Dijo Takeru viendo la cara tensa del conductor

-No es nada

-Dime lo que te preocupa- Insistió el joven- Así nos conocemos mejor, ya que hace mucho que no nos vemos

-¿Contándote mis preocupaciones nos conoceremos más?

-Bueno, por algo se comienza…- TK intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión para tener una conversación que les haga entrar en confianza

-No entiendo porque mis "amigos" no me han llamado para ir con ellos- Matt solo miraba la carretera- Seguramente Taichi les ha convencido para que no me invitaran

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-No sé, ni me importa- Le dio una palmada amistosa en la rodilla a su hermano menor- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-Supongo que bien, aunque por el momento solo somos dos trabajadores

-Tú y Davis ¿No?

-¿Conoces a Davis?

-Claro, el explotado del tío Ku- Soltó una risa- Es un poco cabezón, pero… Cumple con su labor

-Se nota- TK se acomodó un poco en su asiento- Ayer solo tuvo en pedido, lo más curioso es que fue en la casa de los Yagami ¡Jaja! Me sorprendí al saber que cenaría ahí

-Vaya que sorpresa ¿Te recibió Taichi?

-No, me recibió una chica de pelo corto- Takeru volvió a recordar su dulce rostro de ángel, le ocasionó un leve sonrojo- Es muy linda…

-¿Linda?- Matt se fijó en el sonrojo de su hermano, así que de pronto paró su vehículo encima de una acera

El rubio mayor se quedó mirando seriamente al menor, este se incomodó demasiado por la mirada tan seria y agresiva que tenía.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Takaishi confundido

-Escucha hermano… ¡No!

-¿No qué?

-Mi amistad con Taichi depende de un hilo, y para serte sincero, lo quiero arreglar con él y demostrar a mi amiga Sora que puedo cambiar- Matt se limpió un poco de sudor de la frente- Si se entera que su preciada y delicada hermanita está saliendo con un chico perteneciente a la familia Ishida, que ya mala fama tenemos en mucha gente, se armará una guerra que seguramente también afecte a papá…

-Pero… ¿Tan grave es?- TK bajó la mirada- Pero si nos llevamos bien con los Yagami

-Están siendo corteses, pero por dentro somos una molestia para ellos al tener que ir cada fin de semana a aprovecharnos de su comida… Así que ¡No quiero dramas! Por favor…

-Tranquilo, tengo una novia en Francia

-Mejor, las francesas son más guapas- Dijo Matt mientras volvía a poner en camino su vehículo

-Ella es más guapa…- Dijo Takeru para sus adentros

Se pusieron en dirección al descampado donde se celebraría el festival, la gente ya iba llegando con todas sus cosas para comer y tomar. Ya pasadas unas horas, dentro del recinto cerca de la playa, un grupo de chico se encontraba echados viendo el cielo escurecerse. Davis Y Ken reían por sus propios comentarios, Yolei y Cody discutía sobre un tema de informática, mientras que la Kari tomaba fotos al cielo con su teléfono móvil. A pesar de estar acompañada, sentía un vacío inmediato, como si le faltara a alguien con el que intercambiar información abiertamente, cosa que con sus amigos no había podido hacer hasta el momento… Hikari era conocida por expresarse de una forma filosófica esperanzada que alguien le siga la corriente y lleguen a una profunda oración encadenada para demostrar lo locos que estaban. Tomó unas cuantas fotos más, de repente su móvil mostró una notificación, era de su hermano Taichi que proponía ver los fuegos artificiales todos juntos. Tantos los amigos de Tai como los de Hikari se conocían por diversas situaciones que sucedieron con el tiempo, así no habría ningún problema en juntarse al menos una vez. La chica avisó a sus acompañantes y a todos les pareció una buena. Se reunieron en la misma orilla donde estaban. Apareció Taichi, tenía cogido por los codos a su mejor amigo, Izzy, detrás de ellos iba una bonita chica de pelo naranja, era Sora… Kari siempre quiso que ella fuera su "Cuñada" Luego estaba Joe y Mimí con unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos. Joe se adelantó para hablar

-Este es el único fin de semana que tengo libre, después a estudiar duro ¡Ja!- Comentó Joe con una sonrisa

-Siempre tan responsable, Joe- Dijo Yolei mientras abrazaba a su novio

Kari se percató de que faltaba alguien en el grupo de su hermano.

-Oye Tai ¿Dónde está Matt?- Preguntó la chica

-No lo sé… ¿Qué más da? Siempre nos arruina la reunión con sus cambios de humor- Contestó Taichi, Sora le había escuchado y esta había puesto una cara de pena

-Es vuestro amigo ¿Qué pasa si se entera que no lo habéis llamado?

-Déjalo Hikari, no es asunto tuyo…

-Oye Tai…- Se acercó Mimí a su amigo- ¿Esa furgoneta de al fondo no es la de Matt?

No muy cerca de ellos había un vehículo grande, todos los presentes la conocían por pertenecer a uno sus amigos. No había duda que era la de él.

-Esto me parece una tontería…- Dijo Sora alejándose

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó el mayor de los Yagami en un tono molesto

-¡Con Matt! ¡Venid todos!

Cinco minutos antes, Matt había logrado estacionarse cerca de unas orillas inofensivas; habían comprado un par de cervezas bien heladas con una bolsa de patatas. Ya quedaba poco para que se iniciaran los fuegos, la gente ya estaba tomando asiento. Los hermanos se subieron al techo, pusieron una manta, se quitaron las camisetas y echaron encima con las manos en el cuello.

-¡Esto es vida!- Gritó el mayor

-¡Jaja! Me alegro que estemos pasando esta tarde hermano- Dijo TK, ambos se chocaron los puños y se mantuvieron a que empiece el espectáculo

De repente unos golpecitos se oyeron debajo, el dueño del coche de levantó enfadado y se fijó de quien se trataba… Eran Sora y los demás, también estaban los amigos de la hermana de Taichi. Matt se volvió a echar ignorándolos a todos.

-¡Venga Ishida! No te resientas- Una voz masculina se proclamó- Lamento de verdad no haberte llamado

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Takeru todavía echado

-Un idiota…- Los golpecitos volvieron a sonar, esta vez el rubio mayor se puso de pie encima de su vehículo- ¡Dejadme en paz!

-¿Quieres pasarlo tú solo?- Intervino Sora- No seas egoísta y baja con nosotros

-¡No estoy solo! ¡Estoy con mi hermano!- Matt se volvió a echar

-¿Hermano?- Se preguntaron todos a la vez

Takeru se sentó y se bajó de la furgoneta en la otra dirección, Matt se percató de aquello y fue hacia él.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Sube!

-Esos amigos tuyos parecen que no se van- TK se metió las manos la bolsillo- Deberías ir con ellos

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?

-Me quedaré aquí a esperarte…

-¿Qué? No seas idiota- Ishida se bajó de su furgoneta, cogió a su hermano del hombro y lo llevó delante de sus amigos- Ya estoy aquí, os presente a Takeru, mi hermano menor

TK se quedó estático, había como diez personas delante de él mirándolo fijamente, el chico se percató que no tenía camiseta y su vergüenza aumentó aún… El joven fijó su mirada en un chico de gafas, alto y con pinta de buen estudiante, después en una muchacha de pelo rojizo con un rostro preocupado…

-¿TK?- Se escuchó una voz familiar, un chico moreno apareció delante de todos- TK, eres tú

-¡Davis! No sabía que eras amigo de mi hermano…

-Todos somos amigos, TK… ¡¿Hermano de Matt?! ¡¿Enserio?!

Un montón de comentarios empezaron a producirse, Matt se apoyó en su furgoneta esperando que todo se calmara, Takeru hizo lo mismo… Se mantenía cabizbajo.

Por otro lado, Hikari al ver de nuevo a ese repartidor que le había dejado embobada el día de ayer se había quedado de piedra… No solo lo veía otra vez, sino que resultó ser alguien muy cercano de su grupo de amigos, además estaba sin camiseta y eso resaltaba su formidable musculatura abdominal. Yolei la cogió de la mano, la pequeña Hikari la miró temerosa.

-¿Qué sorpresas no? ¡Jaja!- Yolei se estiró un poco el cuerpo- Venga, dile hola

-¡No…! No estoy preparada- Comentó Hikari con un rubor impresionante

-Venga no seas tonta, lo tiene ahí delante- Kari iba a responder, pero la chica de pelo lila fue más rápida, con una mano apartó a casi todos los que tenía delante y con la otra dio un gran empujón a la chica para que saliera disparada hasta el rubio- ¡Suerte!

Takeru que estaba muy atosigado de preguntas, vio como la gente se apartaba y un pequeño cuerpo iba hacia él, con total precisión el rubio consiguió cogerla de los brazos pero eso no evitó que su rostro chocara contra su pecho. La apartó y la vio, era la chica de ayer, la que la tuvo despierto toda la noche intentado olvidarla… Era ella la culpable de perder el conocimiento el día anterior, la tenía cerca de él… Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, los demás también se mantenían expectantes a la escena… De pronto los fuegos empezaron a subir al cielo y a explotar para formar bonita figuras, una de ellas formó una silueta de una montaña.

-Me gustan las montañas- TK la soltó pero sin dejar de permanecer juntos, había algo que no les dejaba alejarse- Porque tus las vuelves más bonitas

La cámara perdida, el pedido, el almuerzo, todo era cuestión del destino para que dos almas separadas se vuelvan a encontrar.


	4. Buenas personas

4\. Buenas personas

Ese mismo sábado por la tarde… Puros fuegos de diferentes colores y formas sobrevolaban los aires y estallaban con el fin de mostrar su arte, una tras otra llamando la atención de todas las personas reunidas en un mismo lugar. Los niños pequeños eran los más felices, cantaban y bailaban al son de los estallidos. El sol ya se estaba ocultando, las farolas se iban encendiendo y los fuegos se iban notando aún más. En la orilla del descampado había un vehículo estacionado, junto estaban reunidos unos doce chicos, se encontraban discutiendo sobre un tema que le ha sorprendido a la mayoría.

-Mi… Mi hermano me llama- Dijo una chica, estaba muy tiesa, además su mirada iba para los costados y no para el chico que tenía delante

-Yo no he escuchado nada- El muchacho rubio tenía enganchado sus manos en las de ella evitando que se puedan separar

De pronto ambos se volvieron el centro de atención, algunos callaron y observaron la comprometedora escena. Sora y Mimí se iban acercando poco a poco a Tai, no confiaban en sus reacciones espontáneas; Matt siguió apoyado en su vehículo, era difícil determinar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento… Los demás decidieron ignorarlos y contemplar ya lo últimos fuegos artificiales de la noche.

Takeru se percató del rostro avergonzado de Kari, en su bello perfil la veía incómoda, temerosa pero a la vez apasionada, el muchacho sabía que era hora de soltarla y dejarla ir, no era el momento ni el lugar ideal para que dos desconocidos mantengan un contacto tan… cercano. La soltó, y al segundo de hacerlo ella volvió deprisa atrás dejándolo algo confuso e insatisfecho.

Los fuegos terminaron y una horda de aplausos empezó a suceder, la gente se levantaba y mostraba su emoción con gritos de alegría. TK miró de reojo a su hermano, este lo ignoró incorporándose de nuevo y subiendo al techo de la furgoneta, se tumbó para contemplar el cielo plagado de humo. El hermano menor se había quedado solo en frente de gente que no conocía a parte de Davis, no sabía que palabras elegir para disculparse y retirarse, o simplemente podría ignorarlos e irse, pero para él no era lo correcto.

-Hola- Saludó a todos los presentes moviendo su mano derecha… nadie le respondía por el momento; miró a Davis, parecía serio… TK lo miraba esperanzado que lo ayudara un poco- Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano, seguro que lo lamenta

-¡Yo no me disculpo de nada!- Gritó Ishida desde la parte superior del auto- ¡Takeru, vuelve aquí!

-Los Ishida´s…- Taichi se acercó a Takaishi, lo cogió del hombro con fuerza, ambas miradas se cruzaron, la de Tai perecía irritada mientras que la de TK mostraba un repentino tono de inquietud- Eres otro que mendigará comida en mi casa ¿No?

-¡Taichi!- Gritó una chica de pelo naranja- ¡Déjalo!

-Calma Sora… no haré daño a nadie- El moreno observó el brazo vendado del rubio- ¿Qué te pasó el brazo?

-No te importa…- Respondió Takeru mirando para otro lado

-Sí… no me importa- Tai le soltó y se dio la vuelta- Me encargaré que tu familia no vuelva a poner un pie en mi casa, ya estoy harto que el idiota de tu hermano nos esté aguando la fiesta todas la veces, y no aguantaré a otro como él

El mayor de los Yagami se estaba yendo, puso una mano en la espalda de Sora para que vaya con él, esta miró apenada al nuevo chico pero no tuvo más remedio que ignorarlo. Kari se situó en frente de su hermano, estaba cabizbaja y hablaba entrecortadamente.

-No… debiste haberle dicho esas cosas- Dijo Hikari enfrentándose a su mayor en voz baja- Has sido muy injusto con él, Tai

-Diles a tus amigos que vengan con nosotros, pasaremos la celebración los diez- No esperó respuesta de su hermana, en cambio volvió a girarse hacia Takeru por una última vez- Vuelves a tocar a mi hermana y verás…

Todos los muchachos se dieron media vuelta y siguieron a Taichi, se estaban alejando hasta perderse de vista entre la multitud. Takeru estaba de pie encima de la cálida arena. Sentía un malestar interior que no le dejaba moverse, las palabras de ese "Amigo" de su hermano fueron muy crueles, no entendía muy bien aquel comportamiento tan inaceptable; TK sabía que su familia tenía cierta mala fama cuando se lo explicó Matt, pero no de tal extremo. Levantó las manos y las miró, la cerró y recordó por un momento el tacto que tuvo con la hija menor de los Yagami, eso le hizo animarse un poco. El viento soplaba y comenzó a hacer algo de fresco, el chico se subió al vehículo y se puso de nuevo su camiseta; se percató que su hermano tenía el brazo tapándole los ojos, pero fácilmente se veía algunas lágrimas caer de sus mejillas.

-¿Estas llorando?

No respondió, Matt apartó su brazo para llevarse ambas manos a la cara y de ahí comenzó su llanto silencioso, esos gemidos que producía angustiaba a Takeru "¿Qué le pasa?" Se preguntó… Hoy era un día feliz, todos deberían de estar contentos pero su hermano mayor no lo estaba, y eso le dolía.

-Matt…- Susurró Takaishi, le puso una mano en el hombro como signo de estar brindándole todo su apoyo aunque no supiera en un principio a que se debía su tristeza; intentó pensar que las palabras de Taichi le habían causado un dolor interno, de los que tardan en sanar- No hagas caso a lo que diga ese sujeto

El mayor de los Ishida se limpió algunas cuantas gotas que aún permanecían en su cara, se erizó y se sentó al borde del techo, dio un leve suspiro. Le estaba dando la espalda a TK, al parecer no quería que lo viera con un rostro tan estropeado.

-Estos meses han sido muy duros para mí…- Dijo Matt entrecortadamente- Tuve que irme de casa para ahorrarle gasto a papá, ahora estoy instalado en un asqueroso piso que comparto con unos desconocidos

-¿Desconocidos?- Takeru se acercó y se sentó a su lado- Papá me había dicho que eran amigos tuyos

-Eso fue lo que le dije… no se lo cuentes, por favor

-Pero…- Matt estaba alterado pero no lo mostraba, así que decidió apoyarlo en lo que sea- No diré nada

-Gracias- Ishida le dio un trago a su lata de cerveza- Ahora trabajo dos sitios, en ambos me pagan una miseria pero me alcanza para pagar la mensualidad del piso y una parte para la universidad

-¿De qué trabajas?

-Trabajo como repartidor de cajas por la mañana, las trasporto en mi furgoneta… Y por la noche trabajo como asistente para una persona. Ahora que estamos de vacaciones, se me hará un poco fácil los días. Dejando eso de lado, lo que más me preocupa es que voy perdiendo a mis amigos con el paso del tiempo, ahora ya nadie me apoya

-Esa chica de pelo naranja parecía preocuparse por ti

-Ella es Sora, se preocupa por todos así que es normal que me mire con ojos tristes- Matt dio un salto a la arena, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano, sus ojos estaban todavía hinchados- Takeru, te dije que no te acercaras a su hermana

-¿Qué?- TK se ofendió, saltó de la furgoneta para estar a la misma altura que su acompañante- Yo no me acerqué a nadie, ella vino hacia mí

-Eso da igual, conociendo a Tai hará todo lo posible para que sus padres ya no nos reciban más en su casa, o sea, tú y papá debéis guardar comida para dos días más- Ishida no parecía nada preocupado, es más, tenía una expresión de indiferencia respecto a la situación de su hermano y su padre- La pizzería donde trabajas la mayoría de las veces está vacía, por lo que Ku no te pagará lo suficiente para aguantar un mes

Tenía razón, casi nadie iba a ese restaurante de comida rápida, solo se veía a clientes fieles que conversaban con el dueño pero no consumían nada, es más, el tío Ku les regalaba porciones de pizzas ¿Cómo puede permitirse eso? Es una buena persona por lo poco que le ha contado Hiroaki a su hijo menor, pero esa bondad que tiene es muy vulnerable y provoca que las personas lleguen a aprovecharse de él "¿Qué pensará Daisuke de todo esto?" Pensó por un momento en su nuevo amigo; era un chico despistado pero era lo suficientemente listo para saber en qué rumbos está metido. TK se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensó por un momento en el futuro, de cómo acabaría si no hiciera nada al respecto para mejorar su economía… el señor Ishida seguía pagando la hipoteca, la comida en la nevera es muy escasa y los servicios domésticos se hacen cada vez más caros… además de la universidad, empezarían a pagar plazos mensuales que conllevaría a una gran cantidad de dinero.

La gente de su alrededor ríe y disfrutan mucho de esta noche, pero ¿Cómo serán sus día a día? Hay varias botellas y latas de alcohol en el suelo, puede que intente olvidar por un momento su vida cotidiana, sus problemas, sus grandes preocupaciones, tal vez estén angustiados en este momento pero mantienes una sonrisa falsa para no alterar a los demás que están con ellos. Takaishi no podía fingir, tenía una vida adecuada en Francia y de un momento a otro lo envían de nuevo a Japón para recibir un golpe de problemas.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó Matt, tenía su teléfono en la mano

-En los mal que estamos- TK bajó la cabeza y negó moviéndola- Estuve acostumbrado a que mi madre sea la que traiga el dinero a casa, la que cocina y que de vez en cuando me compre algo que me guste… era una fantasía, ahora sé que la verdadera realidad es esta

-¿Deseas volver con tu madre?

-Es tu madre también- Matt no respondió a eso- Y no, nunca dejaría a papa solo que cargue con todo el peso de sus problemas, necesita mi ayuda… y la tuya también

-Irme de casa ha sido de gran ayuda- El rubio mayor seguía toqueteando su teléfono móvil- Que oportuno es esto

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay cinco distritos donde hay peligro de secuestro de bebes, uno de ellos es Odaiba- Lo dijo en un tono de sarcasmo

-¿Qué tiene de oportuno eso? Es terrible…

-Esos desgraciados los rapta y los vende, según algunos informes la gente paga "Millonadas" por cada uno de esos pequeños- Matt miró a TK, este lo miraba con repudio- Es solo una noticia, no te alteres

Takeru detestó el rostro de su hermano ¿A que venía eso? Estaban charlando sobre sus problemas y luego saca de la nada esa noticia tan devastadora; Ishida seguía mirando la pantalla de su pequeño aparato sin mostrar ni un atisbo de indiferencia. Estaba raro, de eso no hay duda.

-Quiero ir a casa- Dijo Takeru yéndose la puerta de copiloto del vehículo

-Llegamos hace poco ¿No quieres que bailemos con alguna chica? Espérate media hora y verás lo animadas que están- Comentó Matt mientras se apoyaba en el capó

-¿En serio estás de humor para eso?

Ishida no respondió, hizo un gesto con las manos para que su hermano entrara dentro del vehículo, puso el motor en marchar y salieron del recinto por la entrada que quedaba debajo de un puente. TK solo quería estar solo y pensar en sus próximos movimientos.

Pasaron las horas, ya había comenzado el concierto de media noche, una banda británica no muy conocida había aceptado tocar ese día para los habitantes del distrito; comenzaron interpretando canciones de otros artistas o grupos internacionales como Coldplay, ese momento estaban tocando "Radio Ga Ga de Queen" Se trataba de una melodía para escucharla y mover un poco el cuerpo. Hikari se apartó un poco de su grupo, estaba de pie mirando el juego de luces que había encima del escenario; giró su cabeza y miró a su hermano con cierto recelo jugando con Davis a pasarse pases con el balón sin caerse al suelo, los demás disfrutaban la música a su manera. Ella estaba decepcionada por el comportamiento de Tai, enfadada por la actitud de Matt e irritada por los sumisos que son sus amigos ante las órdenes de Taichi. Se llevó las manos a ambos brazos y los acarició, resopló al acordarse del inesperado momento que tuvo con Takeru, las palabras que le dijo a ella la dejaron un tanto confusa "¿Qué querrá decir con que yo hago las montañas más bonitas?" Lo tomó como un cumplido ocasionando una sonrisa en su rostro y leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, se acarició el pelo y se prometió a si misma que no sería la última vez que se vean sin importar lo que diga el mayor de los Yagami, cuando lo encuentre de nuevo le preguntaría que significó lo que le dijo y así empezaría una conversación "Un buen comienzo" Pensó ella.

De pronto escuchó un "Clic" y a continuación una luz que iluminó su perfil. Ella se alertó y se fijó el causante de eso; cerca suya había alguien con una cámara apuntando hacia ella, esa persona se quitó el aparto de la cara para darse a ver.

-Te he captado un buen perfil- Dijo un chico alto

-¡Kaoru!- Kari se sorprendió de ver a su compañero, estaba vestido muy veraniego, tenía una camiseta hawaiana y unos pantalones cortos muy pegados a sus piernas

-¿Qué tal líder? No me sorprende verte aquí- Bromeo mientras colgaba su cámara alrededor de su cuello- ¿Has venido con tus amigos? Me he separado un rato de los míos para captar algunas instantáneas de los chicos que tocan en el estrado, son muy buenos

-Me la estoy pasando bien… yo también me he separado un rato mis amigos, están un poco… insoportables- Dijo Hikari mientras miraba a los chicos de reojo- ¿Quieres conocerlos?

-¿Está ese tal Davis?

-Está jugando a la pelota con mi hermano mayor- Los señaló en pleno juego- Se llevan muy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad- Kaoru se adelantó a ella y se acercó hasta los más jóvenes

La chica Yagami lo vio llegar e interactuar con ellos, al principio Yolei y los demás se quedaron un poco anonadados por el repentino saludo de un desconocido, al cabo de poco rato entendieron que se trataba de un conocido de Hikari. La muchacha se fijó en su rápida forma de sociabilizar que tiene con otras personas, lo envidió un poco por eso, porque a diferencia de él, a Kari le costaba relacionarse con determinados tipos de personas. Se estaban riendo de algunos comentarios que hacía el muchacho de gafas "¿Qué será tan gracioso?" se preguntó ella mientras se iba acercando. Al llegar, escuchó los chistes malos que hacía Kaoru.

-Kari, este amigo tuyo me parece muy gracioso y divertido- Comentó Ken riéndose mientras se tapaba la boca

-Pues menudos gustos tienes…- Hikari había pensado aquello pero no quiso decirlo en voz alta

Kaoru Maki vio a su compañera con el ceño fruncido esquivando todas las miradas, de pronto entendió que no era muy bien recibido.

-Vuelvo con mis colegas, ¡Un gusto haberos conocido!- Dijo Kaoru mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse

Cuando se fue, Kari se arregló un poco el vestido y después miró con desagrado a sus amigos.

-No puedo creer como podéis estar tan contentos- Dijo Yagami, su tono de voz fue medianamente alto y brusco- Mi hermano le ha dicho cosas horribles a Takeru… y lo único que hacemos es quedarnos callados y asimilar como si no hubiera pasado nada

-No sabíamos que era un Ishida- Dijo Ken un tanto nervioso- Ya sabes cómo son…

-No, no lo sé ¿Cómo son, Ken?- Gritó a Ichijouji, el chico era muy callado y hablarle de esa manera le incomodaba demasiado

-¡A Ken no le hables así!- Intervino Yolei a la defensiva de su novio, señalaba a su amiga con un dedo- ¿Por qué te desquitas con nosotros? Si tanto te importa ese chico ten al menos el valor de defenderlo

Los demás se habían percatado del lío que se estaba montando, Tai y Davis dejaron de jugar se acercaron preocupados. Kari pensó si estaba siendo justa o no, si en verdad era necesario actuar de esa manera; pero no podía ocultar la molestia que sentía al darse cuenta de los sumisos que eran sus amigos, de lo hipócritas que podían llegar a ser. Su hermano mayor le puso una mano en el hombro pero ella rápidamente le apartó, estaba enfadada y antes de que pudiera expulsar su amargura con alguien más, se excusó con todos diciendo que se sentía mal y quería volver a casa… No esperó respuesta, comenzó a caminar hasta la salida; ya había pasado unos segundos y esperaba que al menos su hermano la detuviera pero en vez de eso le escuchó decir una última frase "¡Nada de Ishida´s!"

Había caminado mucho, la distancia entre el recinto y su casa era larga pero por suerte se sabía el camino de vuelta; las farolas estaban encendidas pero no alumbraban lo suficiente para iluminar una calle entera. Ya iban a ser la una de la madrugada, tenía que andar con cuidado por si se encontraban con algún ladrón, se sentía muy desprotegida "¿Enserio Tai? ¿Me dejas irme sola de noche a casa?" Continuó mientras intentaba adquirir seguridad para sí misma, aún tenía el enfado y no se lo quitaría fácilmente. Giró unas cuantas esquinas y continuó por una camino calle abajo; se metió las manos en sus desapercibidos bolsillos de su vestido, estaba haciendo fresco y la piel se le estaba helando un poco. Llegó a una bifurcación, por un lado estaría a diez minutos de su edificio, mientras que por el otro estaría a unos veinticinco minutos más o menos, ese camino estaba bloqueado por una gran red de viviendas conjuntas que eliminaban los callejones y atajos "No quiero llegar a casa todavía" Fue por el camino más largo. De repente, por su olfato penetró un agradable olor a comida, por lo que su tripa empezó a rugir "Que hambre…" Caminó siguiendo el aroma y sorprendentemente se acordó de la calle donde estaba ahora. Logró ver a pocos metros de ella un restaurante de comida rápida, estaba muy iluminada "La pizzería de Davis…" Tenía un poco de dinero en su cartera, tal vez le alcance para una porción o le haga un descuento por cliente favorito… o que simplemente le regale una pizza.

Ya llegando vio una furgoneta estacionada, las puertas traseras estaban abiertas; en la entrada de la pizzería había dos chicos que golpeaban la puerta con las manos "¡Déjenos entrar tío Ku! ¡No seas rencoroso!" o "¡Soy un nuevo trabajador tuyo! ¡Tengo cosas que aprender!" Era lo que gritaban ambos, a Kari les pareció familiares ambas voces. Se acercó un poco más pero torpemente pateo un pequeño contenedor metálico de basura, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de "Culo" Llamando la atención sin intención.

-¿Hikari?- Uno de ellos dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hasta la chica- ¿Estás bien?

-Si… solo me golpeé un poco el tobillo- Dijo Yagami mientras levantaba la cabeza, vio a un muchacho rubio con una mirada muy preocupada- Takeru… eres tú

-Él mismo- Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se agachaba y la cogía de ambas manos para ayudarla a levantarla- ¿Qué haces por aquí tu sola?

-In… Intentaba volver a casa- Al estar ya de pie se soltó del chico con suavidad- Gracias…

-Hola pequeña Taichi- El hermano mayor de Takeru, Matt, había ido hasta ellos- ¿Crees que es buena idea que estés con nosotros sin nadie que te acompañe en plena noche?

-No sois malas personas, es más, me alegro de encontraros- la chica se llevó la mano a la nuca- Os quería pedir disculpas por… pues…

-Oye… no tienes por qué pedir perdón, es mejor olvidar los malos ratos ¿No crees?- Dijo Takeru, ocasionó que la chica le sonría y asintiera con la cabeza entrando más en confianza

-Pues yo no soy de perdonar- Comentó Matt seriamente- Tu hermano ha cambiado mucho… últimamente lo veo más idiota, arrogante, infantil…

-¡Matt!- Le regañó TK a su hermano

¿Qué? Es la verdad- Ishida les dio la espalda a ambos y miró el letrero del "Pizza Happy" que se imponía en todo lo alto- Tengo un hambre de mil demonios, maldito Ku ¿Tan mal le sentó lo que le hicimos?

-¿Lo que le hicisteis?- Intervino Kari muy desconcertada- ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

-Pues veras…- Empezó a contar TK

Después de que los hermanos se hayan retirado de la celebración, dieron varias vueltas por la ciudad; el mayor Ishida le mostraba a TK todos los lugares importantes como las plazas donde se condensan más personas, centros comerciales e incluso rodearon la torre más grande del distrito. Terminaron olvidando el mal rato que habían pasado contándose cosas triviales, así se iban conociendo las personalidades de cada uno. Pasaron las horas volando, la luna ya se imponía con su pálida luz y las estrellas decoraban el oscuro cielo; les entró hambre y para celebrar el día tan especial y que por fin desde hace años se volvieron a ver decidieron ir a comer en algún restaurante de comida rápida; fueron por zonas donde abundaban locales de la misma temática pero lamentablemente estaban cerrados así que optaron por ir al único lugar que nunca cerraba, el "Pizza Happy". No tardaron en llegar, estacionaron y entraron dentro… como siempre no había nadie o casi nadie, solamente una mujer atractiva algo joven que estaba sentada en una silla larga en una mesa para uno. Matt descaradamente se acercó a ella y le hizo el habla mientras que Takeru se mantuvo expectante cerca del puesto de pedido. Según lo visto, la mujer se sintió incómoda y más aún cuando el joven le empezó a tocar su pelo. TK fue al baño a darse una lavada de cara para limpiarse un poco el sudor, pero cuando volvió vio a su hermano dándose gritos con el tío Ku "Cómo te atreves a molestar de esa manera a mi sobrina, Ishida" Takeru intentó volver al baño silenciosamente pero el dueño se percató de su presencia y le gritó injustamente también a él. Cinco minutos más tarde terminó echando a ambos hermanos a la calle debido a que no llegaban a un acuerdo, Ku exigía disculpas pero Matt se negaba a darlas… Al mayor le negaron la entrada una semana mientras que a TK le prohibieron entrar esa noche pero que al día siguiente trabajaría el doble.

Hikari al escuchar tal anécdota no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, para Takeru su risa era melodiosa y verdadera, era imposible enfadarse con ella. No quiso indagar más y se propuso a ayudarlos, les sugirió que le dieran a ella el dinero para que fuera a comprar una pizza por ellos. Los hermanos no dudaron y aceptaron al momento. Cuando le dieron los billetes fueron deprisa a esconderse detrás de la furgoneta. La miraban con cautela; ella fue a la puerta y la tocó levemente; al minuto Ku se acercó y la recibió cariñosamente con un abrazo; todo se podía ver desde las ventanas; fueron a la caja y pidió una pizza "¿Le dijimos de que la queríamos?" Preguntó TK a lo que su hermano negó "No, pero espero que no sea de piña o hago que la cambie por otra" El hombre sacó una caja y se la entregó encantado, Kari sacó el dinero de su bolsillo pero el dueño se la negó a recibirlo, la chica agradeció y salió contenta del sitio.

-Aquí tenéis, es de barbacoa- Comentó Kari entregando a TK la caja- No me ha cobrado así que os devuelvo el dinero

-Genial- Dijo Matt recibiendo los billetes… El rubio mayor vio el inocente rostro de la chica, lo feliz que estaba por hacer algo bien, parecía una niña… no pudo evitar sonreír- Lo has hecho muy bien, Kari

-¿Te apetece compartirla con nosotros?- Sugirió TK a la muchacha- Te lo has ganado

-Pues… ¡Me encantaría!- Comentó la castaña

Matt fue hacia su vehículo y puso la pizza encima de la silla del copiloto, además le dijo a Takeru e Hikari que fueran detrás y que se sentaran en unas sillas plegables pegadas en los costados; ambos hicieron caso y subieron. Ya dentro, Ishida dijo que irían a un pequeño parque algo más iluminado para poder disfrutar de la comida en paz, después llevarían a la chica a su casa.

-Entonces eres amigo de Davis- Dijo de repente Takeru

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! Es solo mi amigo y nada más que mi amigo- Dijo Kari nerviosa- Está muy enamorado de mí… pero me recuerda mucho a mi hermano y eso me da escalofríos…

-Muy enamorado de ti dices…- TK recordó ese día donde Daisuke hacía el ridículo para conseguir dinero para comprar unas rosas a la chica que le gusta… sintió una leve punzada en el estómago al saber que también le atraía la misma muchacha; pero no era para echarse toda la culpa, la chica Yagami era muy hermosa y parecía no darse cuenta de esa facultad suya. Cambió de tema- Es muy temprano para volver de una fiesta como esas ¿Te aburriste?

-Para serte sincera, no apetecía estar con mi grupo, no me pareció correcto como Taichi te trató, además los demás ni te defendieron y eso no fue nada de mi agrado- Comentó la chica muy indignada

-¿Tú lo hiciste?- Preguntó Takaishi mirándola fijamente

-Pu…pues claro que sí, me enfrenté a mi hermano, cosa que no hago casi nunca

-Si estás tú de mi parte me basta- Se alegró el muchacho

El vehículo seguía en movimiento y ambos jóvenes seguían conversando sin importarles la presencia de Matt al volante… reían y una que otras veces gritaban simplemente de alegría, tenían varios temas en común que se tirarían un largo rato hablando… lo que más les gustaba era profundizar en cosas que la gente suele ignorar, como son las fotografías…

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste de las montañas?- Dijo Kari muy atenta- Algo de que yo las hacía muy bonitas

-Por tus fotos

Takeru le comentó en primer lugar que ese mismo día fue a almorzar en su casa, cosa que decepcionó a Hikari ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de compartir mesa con él; después le dijo sobre la cámara que se encontró en el parque y como la dejó encima de su cama al ver la letra "H" de la pegatina y de la puerta, además de observar un buen rato las diversas fotos que habían encima de su escritorio, ahí las imágenes de montañas, tan bien hechas y coloridas el cual lo dejó muy impresionado y conmovido.

-Disculpa por haber entrado a tu habitación sin permiso…

-No importa- La joven rio despacio- Que curioso que tú hayas encontrado mi cámara, estuve buscándola como loca esta tarde

-¿Solo curioso? Para mí que hay algo más- Takeru se acercó un poco más a la chica

-¿A sí? Dime que es…- Comentó Hikari acercando su cuerpo como si fuera un reflejo hacia su acompañante

-Yo creo que es…- El rubio se vio interrumpido

-Estuve aguantando todo el viaje vuestras conversaciones raras y perturbadoras- Habló Matt por primera vez- Pero no permitiré toqueteos dentro de mi vehículo y más si no soy el que está con una chica guapa en la parte de atrás en vez de vosotros dos

Takeru e Hikari se miraron, ambos sonrojados y volvieron a sentarse separados; pero el rubio reaccionó ante las palabras de su hermano.

-¿Cómo que raras y perturbadoras? Son temas de interés

-Temas de interés pero para raritos- Siguió conduciendo- Deben de hablar sobre música, comida, videojuegos, cosas así que a los jóvenes de ahora os gusta

-Hablas como un abuelito- Comentó Kari entre risas

-Solo me preocupo por vuestra vida social- Dio un giro a la esquina y se detuvo dentro de un campo de tierra- Llegamos

Los tres salieron y se sentaron al borde de la parte trasera de la furgoneta, Kari estaba en el centro, tenía en las piernas una manta donde puso la caja con la pizza. Empezaron a comer, pero por una extraña razón no intercambiaban ni una palabra, sus vistas estaban plasmadas en el cielo estrellado. Cuando terminaron de disfrutar del alimento tiraron los desperdicios en un tacho de basura. Subieron de nuevo al vehículo y fueron hacia el edificio de los Yagami.

Al llegar, Hikari bajó de un salto con la ayuda de TK; la joven se despidió de Matt mostrándole una de sus manos; después dirigió su atención a Takeru.

-Gracias por lo de esta noche, me la has arreglado estando conmigo y charlar… tenía muchas ganas de charlar con alguien diferente y que sorprendentemente tenga mis mismos gustos- Dijo la chica algo sonrojada

-Yo también me lo he pasado bien contigo, pero debo pedirte perdón por algo…-Comentó TK poniéndose serio

-¿De qué?- Preguntó la chica preocupada

-De esto…- Se acercó a la joven y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, Takeru rápidamente se alejó y se metió al vehículo- ¡Nos vamos!

-¡No soy tu chófer!- Se escuchó una voz al fondo

-Te veré otro día, Hikari Yagami- Dijo finalmente el chico mientras cerraba ambas puertas traseras de la furgoneta y se iba alejando

-No…- Kari se llevó la mano a la cara, donde había recibido ese contacto con el rubio, estaba ardiendo- ¡Otra vez el sonrojo duradero!

La chica subió a su piso, abrió la puerta con su llave y por suerte las luces estaban apagadas, eso significaba que sus padres se encontraban descansando. Entró a su habitación muy agotada, tiró su bolso en una esquina de su habitación y después encendió la luz, se percató que encima de su cama estaba su preciada cámara "Gracias Takeru…" La cogió y la puso en marcha, fue a ver sus imágenes como hace cada noche antes de irse a dormir, todas estaban en su sitio. La guardó en un cajón suyo, después fue al armario para ponerse un pijama fresco y meterse en la cama. Ya echada empezó a reflexionar sobre lo mal que comenzó el día y como terminó siendo una gran noche lleno de novedades "Los Ishida's son buenísimos, no se merecen que los marginen de esa manera" Pensó Hikari poniéndose de costado y revisando su móvil. No tenía ningún mensaje salvo uno, era de Yolei, le había enviado un texto gigante diciendo las cosas que le molestaba… Kari sabía cómo era su amiga y deslizó la pantalla hasta el final para buscar la última oración que se trataba de una súplica pidiendo perdón; la joven le contestó escribiendo que no se preocupará y que parte de la culpa la tenía ella misma por su actitud. Cerró el aparato para acomodarse bien entre su suave colchón.

-Nos volveremos a ver… sin importar lo que digan los demás- Comentó finalmente Hikari apagando las luces mientras iba cerrando poco a poco sus ojos rubíes


	5. La carta

5\. La carta

Pasaron cuatro días desde que se celebró la bienvenida al verano, el evento fue un éxito debido a un elevado número de asistencias por parte de la población. Era miércoles 27 de julio de 2009, el calor se iba acentuando principalmente en torno al centro de la ciudad, las partes más frescas se encontraban cerca de la desembocadura del río que estaba debajo del puente principal que conectaba ambos tramos de Odaiba, por suerte en esa zona residía la familia Ishida.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas para evitar que el calor entre dentro del piso. Hiroaki se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, encima había varias cantidades de periódicos separadas por una liga de plástico; no eran antiguas, todo lo contrario, eran recientes ya que el primer tomo era del día 14 de ese mismo mes y el último era del día de hoy. El señor de la casa recortaba algunos artículos con una tijera, intentaba ser lo más delicado posible pero su mano se mantenía temblante y se dificultaba a la hora de dar de un buen corte, a un costado de la mesa había una taza de café, estaba todavía llena.

-Maldición…-Comentó Ishida al no conseguir buenos resultados

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se apoyó totalmente en el respaldo de la silla, se llevó ambas manos a sus irritados ojos para sobarlos y restablecerse aunque sea un poco. Se fijó en la hora, 9:00 a.m., se había quedado despierto desde la noche anterior trabajando en unos de sus denominados "Proyectos de investigación" dada su desesperada situación, le comentó a su hijo menor que encontró una empresa anónima que le pagaría una cierta cantidad de yenes si le traía ciertos artículos del periódico estatal relacionados con los "Secuestros" no era el mejor trabajo que una persona preparada como Hiroaki podría conseguir, pero no había más opciones, era eso o nada, por el momento. El hombre se puso de pie y fue hacia un maletín marrón, de dentro sacó un sobre amarillo, en la parte delantera decía "`Para: Takeru Takaishi" lo raro era que no había remitente, en la parte de atrás no había nada escrito. Una de las puertas se abrió, salió Takeru de su habitación, ya estaba vestido con su ropa casual que usaba a diario, su pelo estaba mojado por lo que llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuello; aún tenía el rostro adormecido por lo que no se percató de la presencia de su padre y fue directamente a la cocina para tomar el desayuno. Ishida fue tras él y se apoyó en la nevera.

-Hoy te toca ir temprano a la pizzería- Comentó Hiroaki mirando a su crecido hijo como iba calentando agua

-Ya lo sé…- Respondió Takeru, cogió un par de huevos que estaban encima de la encimera- Las pizzas se comen en la tarde y en la noche, no entiendo para que ir en las mañanas

-También hay servicio de desayuno ¿Lo recuerdas?- El joven contestó con un "Ajá" mientras seguía preparándose sus alimentos. Hiroaki se mantuvo serio los últimos días por un asunto imprevisto- ¿Me vas a contar lo que hiciste para que los Yagami nos impidieran ir a cenar con ellos el pasado domingo?

-¿Enserio hace falto que te lo cuente?- TK dejó lo que estaba haciendo para centrarse en su padre- Esa gente no nos aguanta ¿Has visto la reacción del señor Yagami?..., es más, yo soy el que tengo que preguntar él por qué el tanto odio hacia nosotros

El domingo, el señor Ishida se estaba preparando para salir a comer donde su amiga Yuuko como hacía todos los fines de semana; Takeru se sentía entusiasmado por volver a la chica del día anterior y comer juntos en una mesa como ella hubiera querido. Cuando ya estaban a punto de irse el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar, nadie esperaba visita a esa hora de la tarde por lo que se les hizo extraño a ambos. Hiroaki fue a abrir y se encontró con Susumu, el padre de Taichi; el hombre entró sin permiso dentro la vivienda y se quedó un rato observando el desordenado entorno "Lamento ver todo esto, pero ya es suficiente" dijo en un tono grave y podría decirse que malhumorado "Hiroaki, estas abusando de nuestra hospitalidad, hay que darle un fin a esto… Por favor, no os molestéis en venir este día a nuestra casa ni los fines de semana siguientes" Terminó diciendo el señor; el padre de TK en un estado de nerviosidad intentó buscar una respuesta en el rostro silencioso de Susumu, pero la única respuesta que le dio fue una duradera mirada asesina hacia el joven rubio… cinco minutos más tarde se despidió fríamente para irse retirando. Takeru no sabía que decir, se había quedado paralítico ante tal repentina escena; vio cómo su padre se tocaba la frente y daba vuelta mientras resoplaba a cada rato… pero antes de que se vaya a su habitación a encerrarse durante horas dijo una última frase que dejó pensativo a su hijo "Ya estuve cerca de conseguirlo… muy cerca" ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?

Volviendo al presente, TK se encontraba solo en la mesa terminando de desayunar, estaba viendo el canal de deportes donde pasaban un partido de baloncesto que se retransmitió hace dos días, él ya sabía el resultado pero quería ver las formas de encestar de los jugadores profesionales; de un momento a otro el programa se vio interrumpido por una noticia de última hora, había una reportera alertando a todos los televidentes que presten máxima atención, las cámaras pasaron a filmar a un hombre que sostenía a su mujer en medio de un llanto desesperado "¡Mi hija!" gritaba la pobre señora; una mujer joven explicaba que la hija de ambos señores había sido raptada a la fuerza por unos hombres no identificados cerca del hospital general de Odaiba; la cámara cambió a otro lugar de la ciudad donde había un hombre de rodillas pidiendo justicia, según cuenta una reportera diferente, otros sujetos le había quitado a sus gemelos a base de agresión dejando medio herido al padre; las filmaciones pasaban a otro sitio de Odaiba mostrando las mismas tragedias con familias diferentes, lo sorprendente era que las víctimas se trataban de recién nacidos que no pasaban el año.

-Esto es una locura…- Dijo TK un poco entristecido por la empatía que sentía hacia los afectados… de repente la televisión de apagó- ¿Qué…?

-Esto es para ti- Una voz grave sorprendió al joven por detrás, al darse la vuelta vio a su padre con el brazo extendido, tenía un sobre en la mano- No sé quién te la ha enviado, estaba en el buzón

TK dudó un momento en coger el sobre, no sabía a qué venía tal desconfianza… lo terminó recibiendo para mirar aquel pedazo de papel rectangular, solo decía que era para él "Es una carta, supongo" Pensó dentro de sí. Estaba a punto de abrirla para averiguar de qué se trataba pero en ese momento el vibrador de su teléfono móvil se activó dentro de su bolsillo, lo sacó para verificar de qué se trataba… la alarma marcaba las 9:45 a.m. hora en la que tenía que salir de su edificio para ir a una parada cercana que lo llevaría cerca de la pizzería… tenía un gran dilema, la parada estaba a tres calles a la derecha de la entrada de su edificio, pero si quería ir caminando o más bien corriendo tendría que ir cuatro calles a la izquierda y coger algunos caminos que él ya conocía… el autobús le haría llegar muy temprano, aunque si lo pierde llegaría súper tarde al trabajo.

El joven metió el sobre en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila, se tomó lo que le quedaba de café y salió disparado fuera de su piso. Ya en la calle fue por el camino de la derecha, esquivaba a todo tipo de persona que se le ponía en medio; miraba al suelo por si había algún camino levantado que lo haga tropezar y por lo tanto pasar vergüenza. Se llevó una mano al brazo donde tenía su vendaje, al despertar se había cambiado de venda, la herida ya parecía haber sanado completamente. Ya llegando a su destino, vio al bus estacionado, por suerte había unas ancianas subiendo lentamente así que no se apresuró demasiado. Al subir caminó por el pasillo del vehículo buscando asiento pero lamentablemente todos estaban ocupados así que no tuvo más remedio que sostenerse en unas de las redondeadas columnas de pie. Takeru le había enviado un mensaje de buenos días su novia, pero se lo envió el día lunes y hasta el momento no le contestaba "¿Habrá pasado algo?" últimamente pensar en ella le resultó muy difícil, cada vez que la recordaba un golpe en el pecho del rubio se producía, él intentaba percibir los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella pero le resultaba imposible, ya no era lo mismo que antes… TK resopló cabizbajo, el bus se sacudió de una manera que ocasionó que el joven perdiera el equilibrio y chocara con una persona.

-Disculpa…-Dijo Takaishi recuperando la compostura, se dio la vuelta para mirar a aquella persona- ¿Estas bien?

-No… ha sido nada- Contestó un muchacho de pelo corto y azulado, tenía unos ojos relajados y una expresión de serenidad en su rostro, llevaba una camisa blanca y una corbata púrpura… aquel chico extendió la mano hacia el rubio, como si quisiera que se la estrechara- ¿Te llamas Takeru, cierto? Un gusto, yo me llamo Ken Ichijouji

-¿Te conozco?- TK aceptó el saludo y se estrecharon las manos en su máxima brevedad

-Estuve en el festival de bienvenida al verano- Ken al notar que su acompañante no se enteraba muy bien, comenzó a especificar- Con el grupo que estaba con Taichi, soy uno de los amigos de su hermana

-¡Ah! Es que había tantas caras que me era difícil recordar a todas- Comentó Takaishi en un tono amistoso- Supongo… que no soy muy aceptado entre vosotros…

Ambos no intercambiaron más palabras, Ken se mantenía mirando a través de los cristales las calles pasar; el tráfico era desesperante y todavía ningún pasajero se bajaba en su destino. A Takeru le empezaron a molestar los pies, llevaba unas zapatillas que le estaban quedando pequeñas pero por el momento no podía permitirse comprarse otras. Por otra parte, Ken tenía una mirada perdida, a cada rato se acomodaba la parte superior de su corbata, era como si estuviera impaciente "¿En qué estará pensando?" Se preguntó TK observándolo de reojo, no le conocía de nada pero algo le decía que no estaba cómodo con algo… quería preguntarle que le pasaba aunque no sería lo correcto dado que su confianza no era lo suficientemente mayor. El joven de cabellos de cortos dio un tosido y volvió en sí para centrarse en Takeru.

-Me he quedado embobado…- Comentó Ichijouji a la vez que soltaba diminutas risitas- He sido un poco… egoísta al juzgarte sin antes intercambiar algunas palabras contigo

-¿Me juzgabas?- Preguntó el rubio algo atónito

-Al principio… sí- Al parecer a Ken le costaba explicarse en tales situaciones pero dio su mayor esfuerzo- Tantas cosas que me cuentan de la familia Ishida, que no sé en qué creer

-Me gustaría saber que ha hecho mi familia para que los marginéis de esa manera- Takaishi se puso serio, estaba frustrado por los comentarios ajenos que le dedicaban a su padre y a su hermano

-No creo que yo sea el indicado para contarte esas cosas- Ken bajó la mirada y se llevó la mano al cuello- Hikari me abrió los ojos al enfadarse conmigo, ella era la única que te defendía y nosotros… olvídalo. Oye, me gustaría que charlásemos otro día, si te parece bien

TK recordó aquel día en la furgoneta de su hermano donde Hikari le comentó que ella era la única que estaba de su parte, era cierto lo que decía… aunque el rubio no quería creer que toda esa gente fuera tan rencorosa.

Después de un viaje largo, el autobús estaba llegando a una parada que quedaba en la esquina de la calle del "Happy Pizza" Miró su reloj por un momento y para su terrible sorpresa se percató que llegaría diez minutos tarde "Maldito tráfico…" Maldijo TK en voz baja. Vio como Ken lo observaba desconcertadamente, sus palabras eran reales, en verdad se sentía arrepentido y estaba dispuesto a comenzar una amistad con él si era posible. El bus llegó a su destino y abrió las puertas "Cuando quieras, creo que sabrás donde encontrarme" Le dijo Takeru mientras señalaba por la ventana al restaurante de pizzas del tío Ku, Ichijouji asintió con una sonrisa y se despidió moviendo la mano.

El joven Takaishi fue corriendo hacia su trabajo, al llegar abrió ambas puertas y entró directamente pidiendo perdón; el tío Ku estaba atendiendo a una familia de cuatro personas que estaban tomando un desayuno, después de ellos como siempre no había nadie más. Davis se encontraba atendiendo en caja en esos momentos, no le prestaba atención al rubio, se mantenía concentrado con su teléfono móvil. Daisuke estuvo distante desde el lunes, solo se decían órdenes entre los dos al momento de atender a los clientes. A TK le estaba comenzando a parecer una tontería todo el drama que se estaba montando; fue hacia su amigo y le quitó su aparato de improviso.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Gritó Motomiya golpeando sus manos encima del mostrador

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo y no me ignores- Dijo Takeru

-¡Ah! No lo aguanto- Dio un grito el moreno llamando la atención de todo el público- No me puedo enfadar contigo TK, pero ¿Mis amigos que pensarán si me ven contigo?

-¿Qué más da?- Takaishi se metió por la puerta metálica que llevaba a la cocina, se sacó su mochila y la dejó encima de una mesa vieja de madera, después se dirigió hacia su compañero- Lo importante es que hagas lo que a ti te parezca correcto, si te importa lo que diga la gente pues eres un… idiota

Davis se concentró en la caja registradora que estaba manipulando, apretaba varias veces las teclas numéricas intentado desahogar su rabia interna, mientras que Takeru le devolvía su teléfono e iba hacia los frigoríficos para ordenar las bebidas "Ya se van a caducar…" Dijo mientras se fijaba en sus fechas de vencimiento. Las mañanas en una pizzería resultaban agobiantes, si casi nadie venía por las tarde ni por las noches pues peor al iniciar el día, el incesante aburrimiento y fatiga al estar de pie esperando por si llega alguien era un abuso, y para TK que solo había trabajado unos pocos días ya se empezaba a arrepentir de aceptar este empleo; lo rescatable era el aire acondicionado, a todas horas estaba encendido y Ku nunca lo apagaba "Debería desconectarlo al menos un tiempo… le va a venir un cuenta grandísima" Si el local no tenía éxito no entendía cómo podía permitirse cierto lujo.

El tío Ku terminó de hablar con los clientes y se dirigió hacia sus trabajadores, se apoyó un poco cabizbajo en la barra, las puntas inferiores de su gran barba descansaban encima de sus brazos, tenía la vista cansada; el hombre se fijó en Takaishi y negó con la cabeza.

-Otra vez vienes tarde- Dijo el anciano pasándose una mano por el rostro

-Pero no me pierdo de nada- Contestó TK con una sonrisa burlona, pero se percató que Ku estaba muy serio- Lo siento…

-Hoy quiero que os vayáis temprano, cerraré antes el local- Comentó el dueño evitando miradas, cogió unos caramelos que estaban encima de una de cesta para guardárselos en el bolsillo- Voy a tener visita y la pizzería debe estar despejada

-Otra vez con tus reuniones secretas…- Dijo Davis con el teléfono en la mano- Esa gente que traes deja hecho un asco el suelo, después soy yo el que debe limpiar toda sus porquerías

-¿Reuniones secretas? ¿Se puede saber de qué se trata?- Intervino el rubio

-Cosas de negocios… ya sabes, asuntos de préstamos y devoluciones para mantener en pie este sitio- Parecía que el hombre ya no quería seguir hablando del tema, su extraña inquietud lo delataba

-Admite que tienes un problema con la mafia ¡Jaja!- Rio Motomiya siguiendo mirando la pantalla de su aparato

El tío Ku ignoró a Davis, se puso erguido y se metió dentro de la cocina para después salir por la puerta trasera, de su bolsillo trasero intentaba sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos. A los pocos minutos la familia que había venido a tomar un desayuno se puso de pie y se retiraron sin antes despedirse.

-Oye TK- Dijo Daisuke mientras guardaba su teléfono y se acercaba a su amigo que se encontraba acomodando algunas cajas de pizzas pequeñas y medianas

-¿Necesita algo?- Preguntó el rubio

-Ya que salimos temprano… ¿Qué tal si vamos al campo de deporte a encestar algunas canastas?- Takeru se sorprendió un poco ante la propuesta de su compañero- Yo tengo balón de básquet

"Al parecer Davis quiere empezar a arreglar las cosas, cosas que no hice yo pero bueno…" Pensó el rubio dentro de sí, miró a su acompañante y le comentó que le parecía perfecta la idea, le ilusionaba un poco hacer algo de deporte después de tantos días de reposo debido a su vendaje… Se llevó una mano en la parte afectada, ya estaba curada por que al oprimir no sentía un dolor agudo como le pasaba en días anteriores, era hora de quitárselo… pero el problema era la tremenda y llamativa cicatriz que le iba a quedar, todo el mundo le preguntaría como se lo hizo y él por vergüenza y pena tendrá que inventarse una chorrada "Muchas gracias por esto…" Dijo finalmente en voz baja, como si le estuviera echando la culpa a alguien.

-Sí… me apetece poner en movimiento mi cuerpo de nuevo

-¿Es que estabas lesionado?- Preguntó Motomiya

-Un poco, el brazo me estaba doliendo estos días, pero ya es agua pasada- Contestó contento el muchacho- Te aviso que fui el líder de mi equipo de baloncesto en mi instituto de Francia

-¿Así?- El otro chico se puso enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa desafiante- Yo quedé en primer lugar en las pruebas de velocidad en las olimpiadas anuales de la preparatoria, todos me alababan "¡Davis! ¡Davis!" Soy una leyenda

Ambos se quedaron petrificados mirándose el uno al otro, lo que podía ser una tarde para hacer un poco de deporte se podría volver una competencia absurda. Al final salieron de su trance y volvieron a sus labores; a Takeru le tocaba limpiar los baños según la tabla con los deberes diarios "Asqueroso…" El rubio había sacado una trapeadora y un balde lleno de agua limpia de un armario, ya cuando iba a dirigirse a los aseos vio que Davis había cruzado la barra de un salto, se dirigía a la puerta de salida "¡Vengo en un rato! ¡Cúbreme!" Se terminó yendo a saber dónde, TK resopló y fue a empezar su tediosa tarea.

En el centro de la ciudad, en un edificio grande…

Una clase se estaba dando, los jóvenes se mantenían sentados y atentos a las explicaciones de la venerada profesora Collins, cuyo arte de aplicar sus conocimientos a sus alumnos era indudablemente fascinante; justamente estaba contando un relato acerca de lo que divide la cámara de su objetivo, si el espacio que hay entre ambos pueda ser captado de alguna manera… fue un tema bastante complicado que llenaba de dudas a todos los presentes; Kaoru Maki que estaba sentado al final de la silla alzó su voz para comentar que la profesora se refería al aire en sí, a lo que ella enseguida negó golpeando la pizarra con la punta de una tiza. Se acercó a los cristales de las ventanas y con su cámara logró captar una instantánea.

-En esta foto que he tomado no puedo ver el vidrio, pero sé que está delante de mío- Prosiguió Collins yendo a sentarse encima de su escritorio y cruzándose de piernas- Es una vaga ilusión… nada del otro mundo ¡Pero! ¿Alguien podría encontrar el vidrio más fino del mundo y captar una imagen de ello con vuestros aparatos? Una foto donde esa ilusión pueda reflejar su belleza…

La sala se volvió silenciosa, tan silenciosa que se podía escuchar hasta el diminuto ruido que hacía el aire acondicionado… todos pensaban e intentaban buscar una respuesta; pero tal concentración se vio interrumpida por unos escandalosos pasos seguidos que se hacían cada vez mayores, provenían fuera de la clase… la puerta se terminó abriendo y entró en escena una muchacha castaña, iba jadeando de lo que seguramente habría corrido por intentar llegar lo menos tarde posible.

-¡Lo lamento! Es que tuve que hacer unos encargos importantes e imprevistos y…- La muchacha paró de hablar al ver que su profesora se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios para indicar silencio

-Belleza Tardona… no se mueva de donde está- La mujer se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a su alumna, mientras caminaba tenía parte de sus dedos en la barbilla y con la otra mano sostenía su codo, era muy elegante a la hora de andar; terminó por ponerse muy cerca de ella- Quiero que me digas una sola palabra cuando te formule una pregunta ¿Entendido?

-S-Sí…- Respondía la chica nerviosa, en ese momento era el centro de todas las miradas, eso la hacía incomodarse demasiado

-¿Qué dirías si te contara que le tomé una foto al aire? O sea, que he logrado conseguir una imagen del aire en sí

Hikari se quedó pensando un buen rato, los minutos avanzaban pero ni una respuesta logró sacar "¿Una foto del aire? Que absurdez…" Pensó. Por lo pronto decidió decir cualquier cosa que resulte cercano al tema en cuestión… pero no era nada profesional. Se llevó las manos a la cara y cerró los ojos para que después deje escapar un zumbido desde su boca cerrada. Una escena le pasó por la cabeza, vio a varias familia reunidas alrededor de una fosa, estaban enterrando una tumba; un hombre le repetía a un niño pequeño "Ella volverá…" Una y otra vez… Kari sabía que ningún muerto podría volver a la vida, era ilógico, irrazonable, era…

-Imposible- Dijo finalmente la joven- Es imposible

Collins asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a Hikari para que se sentara en su asiento.

-Ella tiene razón, es imposible- Comentó la profesora mientras examinaba la capa de una de sus diversas cámaras fotográficas- Me da rabia que sea así… pero hay que saber que no se puede alterar las cosas al antojo de uno

La señorita Collins decidió cambiar de tema, pasó a hablar sobre algunos tipos de difusores y reflectores. Por mientras Kari iba sacando sus materiales para tomar apuntes… se había despertado temprano como era de costumbre, pero por mala suerte suya su madre la llamó desesperada por el teléfono para que lleve unas pequeñas cajas que habían encima de la encimera de la cocina a la oficinas de correos, aquel sitio quedaba a tres calles debajo de su edificio, así que tardó un buen rato en ir y volver; por lo pronto no se había saltado gran parte de la clase, pero por la expresión atenta que tenía todo el mundo hacia la profesora se entendía que estaba explicando algo sumamente interesante.

Kaoru estaba sentado al costado de ella dibujando unos cuantos garabatos en una hoja de su cuaderno, no parecía atender a Collins, tenía una tristeza o preocupación dibujada en su rostro; al parecer en esos momento estaba en su propio mundo.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Hikari poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su compañero, haciendo que este vuelva a la realidad

-Claro… todo está en orden- Comentó el joven mientras se quitaba sus gafas para limpiarlas, a su vez se percataba que Kari no le quitaba la mirada de encima- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No, pero estás raro- Dijo la muchacha- Ayer no estabas así, es más, pasamos una buena tarde

-¿La… la pasaste bien?- Preguntó Kaoru un tanto nervioso

-Sí- Yagami había vuelto a centrarse en su profesora pero estaba al corriente de la conversación de su amigo- Me gustó estar contigo…

El día anterior, después de las clases en Photo Boom; Kari y Kaoru bajaban juntos hasta la entrada del edificio para después despedirse e irse por diferentes caminos, pero esa tarde resultó ser diferente. Poniéndose en la piel de Kaoru Maki, el joven se llevó la mano al bolsillo y se percató que tenía cinco vales de descuento en un puesto de comida vegetariana, no se acordaba muy bien donde los había conseguido pero prefirió no desperdiciarlos. Le comentó con un incesante valor a su compañera Hikari si quería acompañarlo, esta se quedó muda un buen rato hasta que aceptó gustosa. Comer unas cuantas verduras frescas en pleno verano vendría muy bien. Ambos llegaron a un puesto ambulante de una mujer mayor, fue muy amable al momento de atender. Kaoru intentaba de disfrutar de su ración de lechuga con tomate pero le era inevitable concentrase al tener a una chica de indudable belleza muy cerca suya, se fijó en su forma tan delicada de comer y de como de limpiaba los labios con la servilleta "Esto está muy bueno" repetía Yagami una y otra vez para dar un tema de conversación ya que había un incómodo silencio entre los dos, pero al joven no le importaba. Después fueron a dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, viendo las tiendas y demás espectáculos que solo se presenciaban en esa parte del distrito. Llegaron hasta una entrada de metro y se apoyaron en las barandillas; el cielo ya se estaba volviendo rojizo. Hikari sacó de un momento a otro su cámara y tomó una foto al paisaje que tenían encima.

-Te quería pedir disculpas- Comenzó a hablar la castaña- En la celebración del sábado fui un poco borde contigo, me sentí un poco celosa al verte tan extrovertido con mis amigos… a mí me cuesta serlo ¿Sabes?

Kaoru empezó a reír, no le prestó nada de atención a la actitud de la joven esa vez, pero ahora que lo contaba resultaba un poco gracioso las diminutas molestias de Yagami "No soy tan extrovertido, me pongo tímido al salir con chicas" Comentó el muchacho ganándose una mirada de extrañes por parte de su acompañante.

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar a ser mucho más sociable- Dijo Kaoru- Pero no te será difícil, no eres tan tímida como dices ser

-¡¿Enserio me ayudarías?!- Preguntó Hikari muy exaltada, tenía de repente un brillo en cada ojo

-Kari…- Kaoru se puso delante de ella, la cogió de ambos manos para captar más su atención- Yo te ayudaría en lo que sea, cualquier cosa… por favor, cuenta conmigo si es que necesitas ayuda

El joven fue muy precipitado al decirle aquellas cosas, primeramente el cogerle de las manos pudo resultar algo agresivo pero felizmente no hubo ningún indicio de incomodidad y en segundo lugar, las palabras que le dijo a ella pudieron sonar como una promesa… y es que en verdad era una promesa. "Gracias" Comentó Hikari soltándose, tenía cierto sonrojo en las mejillas que intentaba ocultar. Finalmente la acompañó hasta su casa, se despidieron con un pequeño apretón de manos; Kaoru se quedó de pie en frente del edificio de los Yagami mientras le daba vueltas a varios asuntos. Seis minutos más tarde se terminó marchando sin antes decir "Cuenta conmigo…"

Volviendo al presente, Hikari tenía la duda de quién sería su nueva compañera, todos los grupos eran de tres y el de ella solo habían dos; el asiento vacío que tenía a su costado tenía un papel pegado que decía "Reservado" Indudablemente tarde o temprano alguien nuevo iba a aparecer. Las clases acabaron; la chica no tenía ningún plan para el resto de la tarde así que aceptaría cualquier cosa que le propusiesen. Bajó con su compañero hasta la entrada, Kaoru insistió en acompañarla de nuevo a su casa a lo que ella aceptó gustosa. Caminaron unas cuantas calles hablando sobre temas de fotografía en conceptos generales, disfrutaban mucho intercambiando diferente puntos de vista; pasaron por una avenida un poco despejada para alargar el viaje… pero de repente un claxon empezó a sonar; ambos chicos se detuvieron para fijarse en una moto vieja que llevaba una caja para guardar alimentos en su parte trasera, el motor sonaba de una manera que pareciese que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Se estacionó cerca de ellos y un joven de cabelleras doradas se quitó el casco.

-Hola Hikari, hola amigo de Hikari- Se trataba de Takeru, hermano de Matt Ishida; no lo había visto desde aquella noche de sábado que pasaron juntos- Esta moto me la ha prestado Ku, es lenta pero… mejor no digo nada más

Kaoru se mantenía serio antes los comentarios de ese "Sujeto" pero también se fijaba en las risillas nerviosas de Kari al escucharlo.

-Se… que ha pasado unos pocos días pero… te he echado de menos- Dijo Yagami entrecortadamente, a lo que el rubio le respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Y qué haces por aquí?

-Iba al campo de deporte para echarme unas canastas con Davis- Dijo TK, Kari se sorprendió al saber que Daisuke se había vuelto tan amigo de Takeru a pesar de la manera que lo trató Taichi- He ido a mi edificio a ponerme una ropa deportiva… ¿Quieres venir a vernos?

-Pues…- La chica volteó para mirar a Kaoru, este comprendió como iba la situación y le dijo que su casa quedaba cerca de donde se encontraban y que volvería solo; Hikari le sonrió y le dio una caricia amistosa en el brazo diciéndole que se verían al día siguiente… después se centró en TK- ¡Vamos!

-Ponte esto- Takeru sacó un casco que llevaba en el interior de la caja de pizzas- Tranquila, no huele a queso ni a mozzarella

El muchacho la ayudó a subir detrás suya para que se acomodara bien.

-Nunca me he montado en moto…- Dijo Yagami mientras se ajustaba el casco

-Tu solo sujétate fuertemente a mí, además esta chatarra no irá a la velocidad que a mí me gustaría ir- Comentó finalmente el rubio mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo

El viento cálido chocaba contra sus brazos desnudos, esa sensación tan maravillosa de libertad que sentía la castaña era indudablemente perfecta; la experiencia de montar en una moto se consideraba peligrosa según sus padres pero para ella se describía como un camino hacia la novedad. Estaba fuertemente agarrada al vientre de Takeru, con sus dedos podía notar lo marcado que tenía sus abdominales "Madre mía…" Pensó Hikari con su típico color rojo en su cara, cosa que no se notaba gracias al casco. Al llegar, entraron con el vehículo hasta las pistas de baloncesto y la estacionaron cerca de una banca. TK se bajó primero para ayudar a la chica a bajar.

-¿Tenías miedo? Te sujetabas muy fuerte- Comentó TK mientras dejaba su casco encima de la silla, de la caja sacó una pequeña mochila donde se quedó un rato observándola detenidamente

-Sí… un poco- Comentó la muchacha mientras reía por dentro, se fijó a lo lejos una pequeña silueta que se iba haciendo más grande cuanto más se acercaba, en unos segundos se pudo saber que se trataba de Motomiya que corría como loco hasta ellos- ¡Ahí viene Davis!

Davis llegó con una pelota de baloncesto en la mano, y una bolsa deportiva en su hombro, estaba vestido totalmente de blanco mientras que Takeru iba con prendas oscuras. El moreno se extrañó mucho al ver a su amiga.

-Kari… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Daisuke mientras tomaba un poco de agua de su botella

-Takeru me dijo que ibais a jugar y quise venir a veros- Contestó la chica muy emocionada

-Pero siempre que te llamo para que vengas a verme jugar estás ocupada…- Comentó Davis un tanto decepcionado; dejó de pensar en aquel tema y se centró directamente en Takaishi- Bueno TK ¿Estás preparado para ver cómo te doy una paliza con mis habilidades?

-¿TK?- Preguntó Kari confusa por la forma en la que se refirió al rubio

-Así me llama Davis ¡Jaja! Puedes llamarme así también si quieres- Dijo Takeru mientras ibas corriendo hasta el campo de baloncesto junto a su amigo

Ya estando el uno al frente del otro, se pusieron en posición para comenzar un pequeño partido que consistía en encestar con cinco triples, el que lo hacía antes se proclamaba ganador. Motomiya tenía el balón y lo hacía rebotar continuamente, antes se fijó en Kari que se permanecía sentada en una banca muy concentrada en ellos.

-¿Cómo la trajiste?- Preguntó el moreno a su acompañante, él sabía a quién se refería

-La encontré en la calle y la traje en moto- Davis cogió el balón y dejó de rebotarlo, después le mandó a TK una mirada seria- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quieres apostar algo?- Preguntó Motomiya, a lo que Takeru aceptó con cierta duda- Vale, si gano yo… no le vuelves a dirigir la palabra a Kari nunca más

-¿Qué?- Takaishi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero en el fondo entendía los sentimientos de Davis hacia Hikari y no podía culparlo por eso… aunque de todas maneras, no le gustaba esa apuesta "¿Tienes miedo?" Preguntó Davis con su sonrisa pícara a lo que a TK no le quedó más remedio- Acepto… pero si yo gano, quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles acerca de ese rencor que tienen hacia mi familia ¿Vale?

-Pero yo no soy el indicado para contarte esas cosas…

-Me da igual, esa es mi apuesta

-Bueno… pues que comience el juego

El partido comenzó, los dos chicos se dispusieron a hacer todo lo posible para ganar, aunque eso incluía empujes, golpes no intencionados y uno que otros insultos, pero ¿Qué se podía esperar de un par de hombres muy competitivos? Davis había tomado la delantera, sorprendentemente había encestado tres veces mientras que Takeru ni una vez… el partido seguía y Daisuke se estaba dando aires de superioridad… pero el truco de TK era esperar a que se confíe demasiado y baje la guardia; pasado los minutos, el rubio logró encestar cuatro triples de una manera impecable "¡Bien TK!" Gritaba Kari desde su asiento a lo que Takaishi le respondió mostrándole el pulgar "A mí nunca me animaba de esa manera…" Dijo el moreno en voz baja. Takeru tenía el balón, estaba listo para lanzar y encestar, se estaba preparando cuando de repente se percató que su amigo venía hacia él con intención de darle un placaje y derribarlo pero rápidamente el rubio lo logró esquivar como de un toro se tratara y de una sola lanzada logró encestar el balón.

-Creo que gané- Comentó TK, se dirigió hasta su compañero para estrecharle la mano

-Sí… eres un oponente muy ingenioso- Dijo Davis mientras aceptó darse la mano con él

Ambos fueron hacia la muchacha; Hikari estaba de animadora pero prácticamente todo el partido le mandaba gritos de ánimo a Takaishi.

-¡Eres muy bueno Takeru!- Dijo Yagami con los ojos brillosos

-Le dejé ganar porque soy un buen profesional- Comentó Davis mientras se ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas

-Ha sido un partido reñido- Dijo Takaishi, fue hacia su mochila para sacar una toalla- Otro día te enseñaré a marcar unos buenos triples

-Me… ¡Me encantaría!- Kari parecía una dulce niña pequeña en esos instantes

TK la miraba y le resultaba complicado apartar sus ojos de las de ella "No…" se dijo así mismo, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Cuándo sacó su toalla por completo un sobre que estaba dentro se salió y cayó a sus pies; era el sobre que le había entregado su padre esta mañana. No se había acordado de él, le tenía un poco dudoso lo que vendría dentro así que no dudó en abrirla… dentro había una hoja amarillenta con letras escritas a mano, se trataba de una carta.

Hikari se fijó en que TK estaba leyendo algo, a lo que ella se iba a acercar con curiosidad para preguntarle de qué se trataba; pero al estar cerca de él, éste rápidamente tiró la hoja al suelo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a los pelos.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó Takeru mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor- ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Qué te pasa TK?- Preguntó Davis, se acercó a él para calmarlo ya que actuaba de una forma muy extraña- ¡Cálmate!

Kari lo veía sufrir a causa de algo repentino, quiso correr hacía él para ayudarlo a calmarlo ¿Qué le pasaba? La chica se iba acercando a ellos pero accidentalmente pisó la hoja que leyó el rubio, se agachó para cogerla… cuando la tuvo en sus manos se fijó en algo desagradable, la parte superior de la carta estaba machada de un color rojo, un color tan rojo que no le quedó otra que deducir que se trataba de sangre.

-Está en peligro…- Dijo Takeru volviendo a calmarse- Esa es su letra… no se trata de una broma, no debía haberme ido, nunca debí haberla dejado sola

Daisuke sostenía a su amigo y le decía algunas palabras que Kari no logró escuchar; la castaña quiso leer un fragmento pero las letras estaban en francés y no entendía ni una palabra, salvo la parte final de la hoja, donde salía el nombre del remitente "Natsuko"

-¿Natsuko?- Dijo Kari extrañada, dejó la hoja encima la banca y fue corriendo hasta el rubio para abrazar uno de sus brazos- Tranquilízate TK, me tienes a mí… cuenta conmigo para contarme lo que sea, yo te ayudaré

Takeru la miró de reojo y apoyó su cabeza encima de la de ella, Davis se apartó y se alivió un poco al ver que TK había recuperado la tranquilidad que tanto esbozaba… pero no le gustó la escena que estaba viendo.

-¿Enserio puedo contar contigo?- Preguntó TK en voz baja mientras la cogía de las manos, las tenía calientes

-¡En lo que sea, me da igual lo que piensen los demás, yo solo…!- Hikari dejó de hablar por el repentino abrazo que le brindó el rubio a la chica

-Gracias…

Yagami no sabía lo que había escrito en la carta, pero para que Takeru se pusiera de esa manera debía de ser algo muy grave. Ese contacto entre los dos duró un buen rato, tanto rato que la oscuridad de los cielos se estaba imponiendo.


	6. La necesidad de saber

6\. La necesidad de saber

De repente las luces de las farolas se encendieron con el fin de iluminar las calles del sector comercial. Hoy la luna iba a ser tímida y no dejará mostrar su blanco esplendor, pero por una rara razón, las estrellas se estaban notando de una manera exagerada, sin importar que él se encontrara en una de las partes de la ciudad más iluminadas.

Un muchacho de pelo azulado y corto caminaba agotado por algunas avenidas sumamente transitadas, la mayoría de las personas volvería a sus hogares después de unas largas horas laborales… hombres trajeados y mujeres trajeadas se esquivaban los unos a los otros, se empujaban sin intención lo que llevaba a diversos insultos. El joven llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga cuyo final iba dentro de su pantalón negro, estaba sostenido por un elegante cinturón de cuero; su cuello estaba rodeado por una fina corbata purpura de fina calidad. Toda la ropa que llevaba puesto fue un regalo de su querida novia, incluyendo lo que sería la ropa interior; se habría gastado una buena cantidad de dinero.

Ken Ichijouji iba tomando cada minuto un sorbo de agua de su botella; por su expresión que tenía en esos momentos parecía no concentrarse en su forma de andar y mantener distancia entre otras personas para intentar no estorbar. Estaba pensando en su agobiante y decepcionante día que había pasado, comenzando desde la mañana. Tenía su primera entrevista de trabajo en un periódico local, el cual se dedicaba a propagar noticias en los sectores sur y oeste del distrito de Odaiba; el deseo de Ken era poder ir a ciertos lugares con la finalidad entrevistar, deducir, explorar y sobretodo hallar la respuesta… él estaba suficientemente preparado para esas labores, tenía unos cuantos títulos independientes que certificaban su experiencia como "Detective" sin tener en cuenta su temprana edad de dieciocho años, además los contactos de su padre le ayudaron a que pueda tener esta entrevista el día de hoy. Remontando al pasado, Ichijouji entró nervioso a la oficina del jefe de prensa, llevaba ropa deportiva y un gorro de pesca con una fotografía oscura enganchado en uno de sus costados; el hombre, conocido en la empresa como él señor Saki, lo vio entrar de reojo y le ordenó que se sentara sin siquiera a voltear para mirarlo; empezaron a charlar, el jefe dejaba intervalos de tiempos para volver a formular una pregunta, pero por cada respuesta de Ken, el hombre negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba levemente "¿Qué demonios le pasa?" pensó el muchacho un poco indignado por las actitudes de su posible nuevo jefe. Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, le había ordenado a Ichijouji que esperara en una sala de espera desde las 13:30 p.m. (1:30 p.m.); por mientras revisaba su móvil para darse cuenta de los numeroso mensajes de ánimo de Miyako, o Yolei como la mayoría la suele llamar; se alegró al leer las tonterías y ocurrencias que le escribía "Eres única…" guardó su teléfono, suspiró lentamente por lo irritado que estaba al estar esperando varias horas sentado en una misma silla, se levantó para estirar las piernas a lo que instintivamente se fijó en un panel lleno de fragmentos de periódicos, este se acercó para verlos… algunos eran ya viejos y mostraban información acerca de ciertos asesinatos o robos ocasionados en la localidad; otros eran nuevos el cual informaban sobre los recortes presupuestarios a los trabajadores de la fábricas industriales "¿Por qué se los toman con ellos?" Dijo Ken para sus adentros. Había un pequeño fragmente remarcado por un bolígrafo rojo, las líneas subrayaban palabras como "Secuestros" y "Recién nacidos" la fecha de esa publicación era del día anterior; las telenoticias se estaban revolucionando con ese tema, y más por el notable incremento de aquellos despreciables raptos.

-¿Señor Ichijouji?- Una voz femenina llamó su atención haciendo que el joven se voltease y mirara a una mujer poco mayor que él, llevaba unas cuantas carpetas entre sus brazos- El señor Saki me pidió que le diera una respuesta

La mujer, el cual parecía una de las recepcionistas de los principales cargos, miraba entre sus archivos un tanto incómoda "Disculpe un momento" dijo ella en plena faena. Pasados unos segundos sacó un papel y se lo entregó a Ken.

¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Ichijouji mientras observaba un escrito cuyo título principal era "Recomendación"

-Lo dice ahí- Señaló la mujer con su dedo índice en una parte de la hoja- El señor Saki me dijo que te diera una carta de recomendación para que otras empresas de este tipo puedan contratarte… lamento decirlo pero no fuiste del interés del jefe- Esto último lo dijo informalmente acercándose un poco más al chico

-Esto es una… estupidez- Comento Ken negando con la cabeza, cogió el papel y empezó a romperlo en pedazos… esa no era una actitud propia de él, pero le resultaba un insulto que lo rechazaran de tal manera que ni el jefe se presentara delante de él y le dejara las cosas claras como en un principio hubiera aceptado

Ken se terminó largando, se encontraba enfadado y era entendible, de una forma le habían despreciado toda la experiencia que había adquirido durante años; tantos hilos que ha movido su familia para que él pudiera tener una entrevista con uno de los jefes más reconocidos en el sector periodístico… una gran decepción. Pasó casi todo el resto del día dentro de un local de fideos donde se mantuvo en un asiento unitario con un plato hondo de ramen y unas cuantas botellas de agua alrededor. Ya habiendo llegado el anochecer, se puso de pie, pagó su cuenta y se dirigió para casa.

Volviendo ya al presente, el joven llegó a base de una larga caminata hasta su edificio que constaba solo de dos plantas; su padre que disponía de un alto patrimonio le cedió una de sus pisos que tenía en alquiler, el acuerdo era que en dos meses tendría que conseguir un trabajo para que el mismo pudiera pagar la mitad del alquiler que llevaba la vivienda en sí. Con el rechazo que tuvo en la empresa, no tendría más remedio que buscarse la vida en otros lugares hasta que tenga una nueva oportunidad en el empleo que él desea. Subió al primer piso por las escaleras y abrió la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Ya dentro percibió un aroma delicioso a pastel recién hecho, pero en ese momento no le entraba más comida.

Una chica de pelos lilas, alta y con unos anteojos algo antiguos apareció delante de él, llevaba un delantal y media cara manchada de harina.

¡Ken, ya has vuelto!- Se trataba de Yolei, se abalanzó contra él para brindarle un abrazo y rápido beso en los labios- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bueno…- Ichijouji negó con la cabeza, en ese momento no le apetecía charlar del tema- Después hablamos, voy a darme una ducha

Miyako Inoue era la novia de Ken, ella contenía una positividad exagerada que contrastaba con la personalidad pasiva de su pareja, aunque ese era el principal motivo de su unión. La joven Inoue aceptó la propuesta de ir a vivir con Ichijouji, llevaban varios años juntos y a pesar de que uno tenga 18 y la otra 19, se sentían lo suficientemente maduros y responsables para practicar lo que es una temprana independencia.

Ken caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con el salón, tiró su bolsa en uno de los sillones, pero al hacerlo oyó a alguien que se quejaba; clavó su mirada en un joven moreno que se encontraba sentado mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

-¡Oye ten más cuidado!- Dijo el muchacho

-¿Davis?- Se extrañó de la repentina aparición de su amigo, casi nunca se pasaba por su casa y menos si no le avisaba antes- ¿Ocurre algo?- Dijo mientras se sentaba en un mueble al frente de él

-No sabría explicarte…- Respondió Motomiya mientras jugueteaba con el mando de la televisión- ¿Conoces a Takeru?

-Claro- Se acordó lo de esta mañana cuando se lo encontró en el autobús, quedaron en poder verse otro día para platicar- Creo que es buena gente

-¿Tú también piensas lo mismo?- Davis se alegró al saber que su amigo no le despreciaría como creía que haría- En estos momentos él se siente muy mal… quería ayudarlo pero no soy muy bueno calmando a la gente

Daisuke puso ambos brazo en el respaldo del sillón, miró hacia el techo y echó un duradero y molesto suspiro. Yolei tenía la música en alto, a su vez se la podía escuchar tararear las letras.

-¿Crees que sea cierto?- Preguntó Davis, pero su acompañante no se enteraba a que se refería- O sea de lo de él señor Ishida y Matt

El ambiente se tensó un poco, temas como esos se podrían quedar en el olvido pero desde la repentina llegada de Takaishi los recuerdos no hicieron más que surgir. Ken aprovechó que su novia no escuchaba su conversación y se acercó al moreno.

-Me gustaría creer que solo son rumores, pero las pruebas son muy fuertes- El joven de pelo azulado junto ambas manos para apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas

-Yo estoy seguro que fue Matt el que entró aquella vez a saquear en mi casa- Daisuke era de los muchachos que intentaba no ver el lado malo de las personas, pero en ese caso no había salida alguna- Hasta dejó pistas muy evidentes, en el suelo de mi piso había mucho polvo de resina esparcida, ya sabes, ese objeto para afinar las cuerdas de guitarras, y el único que toca ese instrumento es él

-Si… también cuando saquearon la casa de Cody, este se encontró uno de los folletos del próximo concierto de Matt encima de su mesa- Ichijouji se llevó una mano a la barbilla- No creo que Ishida sea tan despistado para dejar ese tipo de pistas que fácilmente lo inculpen ¿No crees que hay algo raro?

Motomiya lo miró de reojo pero no le respondió, sacó su teléfono móvil como si de un acto reflejo se tratara; Ken sabía que cuando su amigo se ponía nervioso lo primero que hacía era sacar su aparato para entretenerse o calmarse deslizando la pantalla. Luego de un rato apareció Miyako con un pastel de vainilla, estaba decorada por varias fresas en su parte superior; Davis no dudo un instante en levantarse para ir a coger un trozo pero Yolei lo detuvo dándole un manotazo en la mano, en eso el moreno la contestó con un grito y la otra chica le volvió a replicar con un grito aún más alto "¡Mandona!" y "¡Sin vergüenza!" eran las típicas ofensas que se mandaban, pero ¿Qué más da? Eran amigos al fin y al cabo; Ken se disculpó y decidió dejar pasar el pastel por el momento, fue a su habitación para quitarse un poco de ropa, coger un par de toallas y dirigirse al cuarto de baño para tomar una relajante ducha "Creo que Davis no me ha dejado muy claro el motivo por el que se ha presentado aquí, no creo que solo sea para recordar un mal pasado…" pensó mientras giraba la manija y dejaba caer un chorro de agua fría en todo su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, en una zona apartada de las urbanizaciones del distrito.

El viento sopló tanto que las ramas de los árboles se mecían con total rudeza, un punto luminoso se hizo presente, luego otro y después otro hasta tener miles reunidos en un mismo cielo oscuro. La noche por fin había caído en su totalidad… acompañado de un agradable silencio, pero no uno puro ya que de fondo se escuchaba algunas olas arremeter contras las duras rocas, o el sonido del tráfico que a lo lejos se hacía presente.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- Preguntó una chica castaña, sus ojos rubíes reflejaban la incesante preocupación hacia el chico que tenía reposando en su hombro

-No- Respondió él secamente

Tanto Hikari como Takeru estaban sentados en una banca, el chico apoyaba su cabeza contra el hombro de su acompañante, ella se lo había permitido. Se mantenían inmóviles esperanzados que el tiempo pudiera dañar las heridas causadas.

TK tenía el puño apretado encima de su pierna, podía estar enfadado, decepcionado o tal vez ambas; Kari quería determinar su situación pero le era complicado, lo conocía desde hace poco y todavía no han compartido lo suficiente para entender sus gestos. Ella había cogido de nuevo la carta, la tenía doblada y escondida en su bolsillo, la repasaba con las yemas de sus dedos y se imaginaba las peores de sus situaciones.

-Creo… que es hora de llevarte a casa- El joven se puso erguido, le llevó la mano a la espalda de Kari como símbolo de afecto, esta lo miró preocupada, preocupada por la triste sonrisa que Takeru intentaba mostrarle

-No es necesario, puedo ir caminando- Comentó la castaña sabiendo que su nuevo amigo preferiría llegar temprano a casa

-No voy a dejar que te vayas sola, ya ha oscurecido- Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la moto

-Puedo ir sola, sé cómo llegar más rápido a mi…- La chica se vio interrumpida de repente

-¡He dicho que yo te llevaré!- Gritó Takeru mirándola de reojo

Hikari se sorprendió ante la repentina y agresiva contestación, vio como Takeru iba hacia la moto, se subía a ella y se ponía el casco. La muchacha estaba también afectada por la empatía que sentía del chico, su tristeza la compartía con ella… agregando que era muy sensible ante tales gritos no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas, comenzaron a fluir por su blanca mejilla, intentó borrarlas pero fue inevitable. Caminó despacio hasta la moto, sacó el otro casco guardado en la caja para ponérselo y subirse; esta vez no se agarró fuertemente del rubio, es más, intentaba no estar muy pegada a él.

Takeru se detuvo en una esquina antes de llegar a la calle donde se encontraba el edificio de los Yagami.

-Te dejaré aquí, tus padres o tu hermano me pueden ver- Comentó TK mientras se quitaba el casco y se bajaba; Kari hizo lo mismo, se bajó por sí sola, estaba cabizbaja "Gracias…" dijo ella en voz baja y temblante mientras intentaba ir a paso rápido hasta su hogar, pero fue detenida por una mano- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… no es nada- Takeru la acercó más a él, y descaradamente levantó su barbilla con una de sus masculinas manos, pudo observar algunas gotas deslizarse por su cara

-Estás llorando… ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el rubio preocupado, ella se soltó rápidamente

-¿Por qué?- Kari estaba muy dolida, nunca nadie que no sea su madre le había levantado la voz, pero lo que más le desagradaba era la perfecta imagen que tenía hacia TK, viéndolo parecía un chico agradable, sentimental y sobretodo bueno… ¿Puede que en ese momento su tristeza sucumbiera en un desagradable enfado? ¿Se pone así siempre que está deprimido? La joven de pelo corto dejó de darle vueltas al asunto en ese instante- No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé… nos vemos

La chica Yagami se terminó yendo corriendo hasta su piso dejando a Takaishi confundido, anonadado… este apretó su puños hasta el punto de volverlos rojos; se volvió a montar en su vehículo para volverse a casa. Al llegar, dejó estacionada la moto al costado de una farola, subió hasta su hogar, al entrar vio a su padre leyendo el periódico.

-Has tardado mucho hijo ¿Dónde has estado?- Dijo Hiroaki sin despegar la vista de los papeles que tenía en frente; el muchacho no le respondió y fue directamente hacia su habitación para cerrar la puerta de un portazo- ¿Takeru…?

El cuarto estaba oscuro y solo estaba alumbrada por la poca luz de las farolas que entraba por su ventana. El día comenzó agradable, una buena mañana conociendo a un nuevo chico de nombre Ken, luego la aceptación de amistad que tuvo con Davis y por último el lujo de poder llevar a Kari en moto… pero las cosas empeoraron gracias a la dichosa carta, toda manchada de sangre y con un mensaje que dejaría helado a cualquiera; su madre pedía ayuda, la pedía incondicionalmente pero nadie estaba junto a ella para ayudarla. TK se llevó la mano al brazo, acto después se remango la camiseta para dejarse ver el vendaje, este lo arrancó rápidamente para dejarse ver un largo corte cicatrizado, le había arruinado esa parte de la piel.

-Mierda…- Susurró el chico, se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación con las manos hechas como si fuera a golpear a alguien- Te he dejado sola, a pesar de saber cómo te encontrabas, decidí irme… soy un mal hijo

El pensamiento de su madre, Natsuko, se desvió a la imagen de Hikari, su rostro pálido y triste acompañado de lágrimas que él había provocado; aquella muchacha le hacía feliz a pesar de que todavía no han vivido muchas situaciones juntos dado que la primera vez que se vieron fue el viernes pasado, siempre lo animaba con sus palabras de aliento o con una de esas tímidas sonrisas que le solía mandar cuando estaban en la furgoneta de Matt.

-Te he gritado…- Dijo TK con cierto enfado- y te hice llorar ¡Te hice llorar!

Uno de sus puños lo llevó hacia su mejilla, se había auto-flagelado metiéndose un fuerte golpe en toda la cara, pero no bastó con eso, se dirigió hasta las puertas de su armario y empezó a golpearlas sin importarle el dolor; no tenía control, la ira le estaba manipulando.

Su padre entró a escena, al abrir la puerta vio a su hijo dando fuertes golpes; este reaccionó al momento y fue hacia el para cogerlo de los brazos, pero este se oponía e intentaba soltarse… no quedó otra que darle una bofetada.

-¡Tranquilízate, Takeru!- Gritó el señor Ishida

-Tú…- TK se llevó la mano a la zona afectada, sus ojos azules temblaban pero poco a poco se iban estabilizando hasta que por fin pudo entrar en razón- Lo siento…

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- Preguntó el padre, llevaba sujetado en la mano un periódico con puras partes recortadas

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa carta, papá?- El chico no contestó, sino que formuló otra pregunta que le estaba preocupando

-Estaba en el buzón… ¿Pero qué importa eso ahora? Quiero saber a qué se debe esa actitud tuya

-Esa carta estaba machada de sangre, era un mensaje de mi madre- Al señor se le abrió los ojos al oír mencionar a su ex-esposa

-Eso es imposible, a ella no se le está permitido hacer ese tipo de cosas- Los músculos de Hiroaki se le tensaron, la piel se le volvió helada al recordar eventos terribles del pasado- Da…me esa carta

Takeru buscó en sus bolsillos el dichoso papel, pero no encontró nada dentro; desesperado dio un largo paso hasta su mochila donde lamentablemente tampoco había nada "¿Dónde está…?" Comentó el rubio sin dar con una respuesta. El señor lo miraba desde atrás mientras que por su mente le rondaban las imágenes de una mujer llamada Natsuko Takaishi, madre de sus dos hijos varones, el daño que él la había provocado a ella fue incrementado con el tiempo hasta el límite de resultar peligroso estar con esa señora de pelos rubios. El sobre con una supuesta carta manchada de sangre dentro, lo encontró en los buzones del edificio, no tenía ni estampilla ni remitente, el tacto de la hoja era antigua.

-Mierda… creo que lo he perdido- TK apoyó su espalda en una de las paredes, los ojos los tenía bien abiertos con la mirada fija en el suelo, a simple vista se podía decir que estaba histérico y lo más prudente sería dejarle tranquilo…- La habré dejado en los campos deportivos, iré a buscarla…

-Para- Dijo el señor Ishida dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que había escrito?

-Sí, cada letra- Respondió Takaishi

-Ya es tarde para salir fuera, es peligroso- Hiroaki fue hasta la mesa del comedor, entre todos los periódicos que había encima sacó unas cuantas hojas blancas y un bolígrafo- Ven aquí y escribe lo que decía, hazlo ahora; no podemos permitir que se te olvide alguna palabra… mañana iremos a ese sitio por si la encontramos

-¿Entonces me crees sobre que aquella carta es de mamá?

-Por cómo te has puesto, dudo que sea mentira- El señor le hizo un gesto para que su hijo se acercara y se sentara en uno de los asientos, y así comenzar a escribir- Que no se te escape nada, Takeru

-Entendido

Fue una tarea difícil, el cansancio, la fatiga, la desesperación y la angustia invadía el cuerpo del joven, pero este se mantenía firme en su labor, tuvo que traducir del francés al japonés, en algunas palabras tuvo que buscar un sinónimo que se asemejase a la palabra concreta… aquello estaba durando un buen rato y parecía que iba para más.

En la casa de Susumu Yagami, el hombre estaba sentado riendo exageradamente por un programa de comedia, su esposa se mantenía decorando una de sus tantas flores que le había obsequiado la señora Takenouchi. El sonido de la cerradura de la puerta se produjo, una chica entró a paso rápido yendo directamente a su habitación, ni saludó a sus padres. Hikari se tiró en su cama golpeando cinco veces su almohada, ya no estaba llorando, había llegado a la conclusión que no valía la pena derramar una lágrima por simples tonterías. Se dio la vuelta para mirar su techo, arriba había pegado unas estrellas de plástico que se iluminaban en la oscuridad pero con el paso del tiempo se iban desgastando. Estaba muy enfada con Takeru, le había prestado su ayuda y este le responde con un desconsiderado grito; entendía que podía estar irritado por las recientes circunstancias pero en todo caso, así no eran las cosas. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó un papel doblado, al verlo rápidamente se sentó.

-¿Por qué me habré traído esto…?- Se preguntó ella mientras desplegaba la carta y la leía por encima, las manchas eran muy oscuras, intentó no tocar encima de ellas- No entiendo nada ¡Que rabia!

Su teléfono móvil sonó, lo sacó para ver que se trataba de su amigo, Ken Ichijouji… no se habían vuelto dirigir la palabra desde el día que lo replicó delante de todos su amigos, además él era con el que menos se hablaba aun siendo uno de los más cercanos a ella.

-Ken…- Dijo Hikari mientras resoplaba, no apartaba la mirada de la hoja- ¿Sucede algo?

 _-Quería saber cómo estabas- Respondió el chico desde la otra línea, su voz era entrecortada, como si estuviera incómodo- Estuve con Davis, charlamos un rato sobre lo sucedido esta noche_

-…- No respondió por un diminuto rato, se fijó en el nombre de quién envió la carta- Natsuko…

 _-¿Has dicho algo?- Preguntó Ken pero no obtuvo respuesta, su actitud de su amiga le estaba empezando a fastidiar- Bueno, Daisuke antes de que se vaya me comentó sobre una hoja escrita que le causó terror a Takeru ¿Sabes algo?_

-¿Qué más te da? Que yo recuerde, la familia Ishida no es de tú agrado…- Respondió la castaña secamente

 _-Cierto, pero creo que Takeru es diferente… hablé con él esta mañana_

-¿Dónde…? ¡Da igual! ¡Tienes que aceptar a toda su familia, Ken!- Yagami levantó la voz bruscamente

 _-No haré eso… su padre y su hermano están desequilibrados- Ichijouji se puso más serio de lo normal- Matt era un ladrón o lo sigue siendo ¡No lo sé! Y el señor Ishida… ya sabes; ahora Motomiya me cuenta que tu amigo recibió una carta manchada de sangre… quiero ayudarlo en lo que sea_

-No entiendo tu repentina preocupación, será mejor que cuelgue…

 _-¡Espera…!_

Colgó el teléfono y lo tiró fuera de la cama sin importarle el daño que reciba, arrugó el papel e hizo lo mismo, apagó todas las luces para acabar el día de una vez.

Pasaron las horas, llegó el amanecer, la chica Yagami hizo su rutina de siempre, ir a la ducha, desayunar, intentar coger el autobús y por último llegar tarde al "Photo Boom" para ganarse una de las típicas apreciaciones de su profesora. Kari ya en su asiento intentó concentrarse en la clase pero le resultó complicado, veía sus apuntes y se acordaba de las palabras francesas que no podía descifrar… manchas de sangre en cada costado, el pequeño altercado que tuvo con TK y la diminuta discusión con Ken; soltó su bolígrafo para llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza. Su compañero notó lo angustiada que ella estaba pasando; Kaoru había vuelto solo el día anterior ya que su amiga se fue con "El chico rubio" por esa parte estaba algo decepcionado pero no podía pasar por el alto el estado de ánimo de Hikari, le había prometido que podía contar con él para lo que sea, le preguntó en voz baja si le pasaba algo por lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

Al terminar la clase, ambos bajaron pero al llegar a la recepción, la chica vio una cabellera rubia muy conocida… intentó no confundirse pensando que se trataba de otra persona, pero no fue así, era el joven Takaishi, llevaba una camiseta verde oscura y encima un chaleco negro; cuanto más se iba acercando a él más se podía ver su rostro cansando, Kaoru la seguía sin más.

-¿Takeru? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Hikari sorprendida pero a la vez intentando mostrar su indignación

-¡Hikari!- Takaishi tenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda, este intentó sonreír pero las ganas de hacerlo no las tenía así que se limitó a soltar una leve risilla- Esto es para ti

Detrás de él sacó una cámara de fotos, pero no era una digital sino una más antigua, se caracterizaba por ser un modelo de imágenes instantáneas donde automáticamente obtienes una foto física. Kari la cogió para examinarla y no era de duda que la amante de las fotografías comenzara a contar cada una de sus especificaciones, cosa que TK disimuló entender asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Esto es una reliquia! Pero… no puedo aceptarlo- Intentó devolverlo pero Takeru automáticamente se llevó de nuevo los brazos a la espalda

-No puedo cogerla, no tengo brazos- El rubio rio por primera vez- Tú le sacarás mejor provecho así que quédatela

-Takeru…

-Me siento mal por gritarte el día anterior, he sido un idiota…- La confianza entre los dos parecía volverse a agrandar- Una chica dulce como tú no merece ser tratada de esa manera

Hikari agradeció, la repentina disculpa del chico hizo que se relajara mucho y sus tensiones del día anterior dejaran de afectarla; el rubor se le había a su cara pero le daba igual ocultarlo, es más, quería que se le notase para demostrar lo que en verdad sentía.

-Necesito hablar contigo en privado- Dijo Takaishi mirando de reojo a un extrañado Kaoru-Es urgente

Yagami le echó una mirada nerviosa a su compañero de anteojos a lo que esté, comprendiendo la indirecta, terminó largándose con una desganada despedida. TK cogió a la chica de la mano y la llevó fuera, caminaron por las calles aglomeradas de la ciudad; no aceleraron el paso por lo que caminaban normal esquivando a las personas que se interponían en medio. Kari se fijó que seguía enganchada de la mano del joven, a esta se le formó una inevitable sonrisa en la cara "¿Cómo reaccionaría mi hermano si me viera ahora?" Se preguntó ella mientras tanto. Unas calles más abajo, entraron a un callejón comercial, dentro había una pequeña cafetería. Al entrar la chica pudo observar el tono refinado y cómodo del lugar, hacía un buen fresco dentro, una delicada música de fondo y unos cuantos jóvenes charlando en diferentes mesas. Ellos se sentaron en un rincón.

-Bonito sitio- Comentó Hikari dando el último vistazo, luego se fijó en la expresión desanimada de Takeru- ¿De que querías hablarme?

El sacó una hoja en blanco y se la entregó

-En esa hoja está escrito lo de la carta manchada de sangre- Un mesero se acercó a pedir la orden, el rubio indicó que les trajera un par de tés helados- Me tiré toda la noche intentando trascribirla, tengo la cabeza hecho un desastre

-¿Y me lo muestras a mí?- Kari tenía la angustiosa carta traducida en sus manos, por el momento no le dijo que ella tenía la carta sangrienta en su casa

-Me dijiste que me apoyarías en lo que fuera… además siento más confianza en ti que en otras personas- Se fijó que la muchacha levantó una ceja siendo un gesto de interrogación- ¡Sé que nos conocemos de hace poco! Solo… te digo lo que siento

Kari le dedicó una de sus angelicales sonrisas haciendo que el otro se perdiera en sí, miró lo que tenía en manos y empezó a leer:

"23 de julio. _Hijo soy tu madre, lamento la tardanza al escribirte pero es que últimamente esa gente del hospital me está visitando cada vez más seguido y no puedo estar tranquila… Te pido perdón por lo que te hice, en verdad, en ese momento yo no tenía control sobre mi misma, soy débil lo sé y eso causa que mi mente me domine todas la veces._

 _24 de julio. Ni un día ha pasado desde que empecé a escribir esto y ya te extraño, no puedo dormir sabiendo que mi pequeño está lejos de mí, soy una mala madre… doy asco_

 _25 de julio. Takeru debes volver, estar sola en mi casa me pone nerviosa, acabo de romper muchas cosas del salón para desfogar mi dolor interno pero eso no es suficiente, mi cura es tenerte conmigo… Y te lo demostraré con una muestra de dolor, verás la hoja manchada de mi sangre ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Seguiré cortándome hasta que te pueda volver… mi salud depende de ti hijo, te estaré esperando. Ayúdame…_

 _Natsuko"_

La carta había finalizado, las declaraciones eran muy fuertes, según las conclusiones de la castaña se podría tratar de una mujer trastornada psíquicamente que pedía a gritos la compañía de su retoño; le echó un rápido vistazo al rostro distraído de Takeru, por el momento prefirió no decirle nada para que pueda seguir con sus deducciones tranquila… Ken era experto en sacar conclusiones velozmente pero no quería contar con él; TK se había mudado hace poco a Odaiba, y de un momento a otro ya empezó a trabajar en la pizzería, al parecer el viaje de Francia a Japón ya estaba planificado, aparte en una parte de la hoja _"…Te pido perdón por lo que hice…"_ ¿A qué se podría referir? Podría ser la gota que colmó el vaso, lo que hizo que el rubio emigrara al extranjero.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Takaishi, la chica le devolvió la hoja

-Espantoso…- El mesero vino y depositó los tés encima de la mesa, la chica le dio una rápido sorbido- Si tienes familiares en Francia, deberías de avisarles sobre esto

-Ya lo ha hecho mi padre, ha llamado a mis abuelos para que le echaran un vistazo, eso me ha dejado un tanto tranquilo- Definitivamente no estaba tranquilo, intentaba guardarse esos sentimientos para el mismo- Mi madre… comenzó a sufrir graves problemas mentales desde que nos fuimos a Europa, supongo que se debió por su divorcio

-TK…- La chica le puso su mano encima de la suya, la tenía helada, era entendible- Todo va a estar bien, pero por favor, no te culpes por los actos irracionales de otra persona, no es justo para ti

-Es mi madre… y yo la abandoné sin más

-Era necesario- La joven le puso la otra mano en su brazo para tener más contacto- Creo que es peligroso que alguien esté cerca de ella, no quiero sacar conclusiones anticipadas pero lo más lógico es mantenerla alejada de cualquier persona

Takeru agachó la cabeza y asintió cabizbajo, Hikari observó como una solo lágrima caía de su rostro encima de la mesa, el chico sufría… La joven se levantó y se acercó a él para brindarle un cálido abrazo, ella de pie y el sentado, apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho; no importaban las miradas de los demás, lo que estaban haciendo ahora era necesario. Kari se despegó de él, le despejó los pelos rubios de su cara y se acercó a su frente para darle un beso. Los dos se miraron, no hubo motivo para sacar la tristeza al aire, la agradable compañía de ambos hizo que se sonrieran.

-¿Kari?- La chica escuchó una voz familiar, esta se dio la vuelta y vio a alguien muy cercano a ella

-¡Hermano!- Kari se agarró del hombro del rubio muy asustada, este se levantó y se puso delante de ella

-Oye… solo estábamos hablando- Dijo Takeru intentando defenderla de algún modo, él sabía cómo podía ser el mayor de los Yagami

Las manos de Taichi estaban hechas puños, detrás él estaba la chica de pelo naranja que vio en la playa, la denominada Sora; ella parecía que intentaba tranquilizarlo aunque este esquivaba cualquier tocamiento. TK guardo la hoja en su bolsillo trasero, miró de reojo un camino despejado entre las sillas y las mesas, si corría por ahí podría salir rápidamente del local y posiblemente esquivar un ataque de Tai "Corre…" Le susurraba la castaña desde atrás "Yo puedo lidiar con mi hermano, pero no sé si tú…" Continuó diciendo pero Takaishi estaba más preocupado en sacar su billetera, dejar un billete encima de la mesa sin importarle el cambio e irse pitando.

-¡Te había dicho que no te acercaras a mi hermana!- Tai se acercaba a paso rápido hacia él, TK no tuvo tiempo de pagar pero sí para darle un repentino beso a la castaña en la mejilla e irse corriendo hacia la salida- ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!

Kari se llevó la mano a la cara, se sonrojó a más no poder, definitivamente estaba empezando a tener sentimientos muy fuertes hacia él. Tai se quedó de pie muy enfadado, se iba a dar la vuelta para regañar a su hermana pequeña, pero esta fue más rápida "¡Nos vemos en casa, hermano!" Dijo la muchacha esquivándolo y saliendo por la puerta. Yagami estaba petrificado, ni Sora le podía sacar de sus pensamientos tan destructivos que estuvieran rondando por su cabeza. A los cinco minutos, el mesero se acercó a él y le entregó la cuenta de los tés que tomaron su hermana y el hermano de Matt, el precio era exagerado para ser un par de vasos.

-Ishida's…- Susurró Tai

Mientras tanto, Takeru se encontraba corriendo sin un destino específico; había cometido una imprudencia al besar a la hermana de Tai en frente de él pero lo tomó como una pequeña venganza por lo que sucedió en la celebración de bienvenida al verano. Cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar una calle, un coche se estacionó delante de él bloqueándole el camino, los cristales del vehículo bajaron para mostrar al muchacho de pelo corto y azulado, Ken Ichijouji; este abrió la puerta de copiloto.

-Vamos entra- Dijo Ken

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Preguntó Takaishi un tanto sorprendido

-¿Quieres saber el pasado de tú padre y de tú hermano?- Comentó Ichijouji

Después del partido del día anterior, Davis le prometió contarle sobre el odio hacia su familia pero por diferentes motivos no se pudo dar. El rubio tenía la terrible curiosidad por saber cosas de que no tenía noción. Sin más dilación se subió en el coche.


	7. La familia culpable

7\. La familia culpable

-¡Kaoru!- Gritó una voz femenina y a la vez ronca- ¡El almuerzo está listo!

Norte de Odaiba, caracterizada por la aglomeración de propiedades de gente con grandes recursos económicos; el municipio dotó de grandes y lujosas infraestructuras por esa zona, cosa que causó cierto descontento en las demás clases. La zona estaba dividida en tres sectores, el primero pertenecía a las personas que llegan al grado de "Millonarios" por ser famosos o controlar alguna que otra empresa de alto rendimiento, el segundo era mayormente ocupado por gente cuyo trabajo tiene que ver en la política y cuestiones del ayuntamiento, y por último, el tercer sector estaba lleno de casas de familias, el cual no bajan de clase media alta… en una de esas viviendas, cerca de la playa se encontraba la casa de la familia Maki.

Un joven estaba apoyado en su escritorio sosteniendo un lápiz, encima había una hoja escrita a medias; el ambiente dentro de la habitación era tenue y abrumadora, no había mucha luz pero se notaba las prendas desordenadas que descansaban alrededor del suelo, las múltiples revistas de manga esparcidas en un rincón. Cerca de la ventana abierta había unos pequeños cactus que servían de adorno.

-¿Qué es lo que no tengo?- Dijo el joven con poca fuerza, balbuceando mientras se enderezaba y se acomodaba en el respaldo de su asiento- Necesito algún buen plan si quiero llamar su atención, pero… ¡¿Cómo?!

La decepción de Kaoru Maki se incrementaba por cada pensamiento que pasaba por su mente, desde hace unos días se había estado preguntando sobre "una verdadera compañía" ya que últimamente la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, sus pocos amigos no podrían considerarse tan pegados hacia él, han pasado varios años juntos pero la situación entre ellos se va distanciando por diversos motivos. El año pasado, justamente hace unos días atrás, la madre del muchacho cayó enferma debido a una infección aparentemente rara en un principio, tras una serie de observaciones se determinó que padecía de una diabetes leve.. La noticia rondó por todo su círculo; el bueno de Kaoru, amante de las fotografías y de los animales, ahora convertido en un pobre chico que tiene que estar al tanto de su enfermiza madre.

-¿Me has escuchado? ¡La cena esta lista!- Volvió a repetir aquella voz femenina

Descentrándose de sus propias reflexiones, se puso de pie con cierta pesadez y fue hacia el comedor, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar, con la vista pegada a la alfombra de material sintético, se preguntaba que si comería lo mismo de esta tarde o habrá algo nuevo y ligero como un simple bocadillo de jamón, ingredientes extranjeros.

Ya en el comedor, vio a su padre sentado en la parte delantera de la mesa con su ordenador portátil encima, tenía varias archivadores y papeles a su costado, al igual que él, llevaba unas gafas por problemas genéticos de visión. El hombre no era borde, ni tampoco serio aunque daba esa impresión a primera vista; todo lo contrario, era el señor con más suerte del mundo, así lo consideraba su hijo Kaoru, un sujeto con familia, trabajo y un buen patrimonio. El padre se percató de la presencia de su primogénito, con una sonrisa le invitó a que se sentase.

-Estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo- Dijo el señor Maki dando un par de palmadas- La pedidos se han vuelto constantes, y nos estamos quedando sin existencias

-Qué mal…- Respondió el muchacho de mala gana mientras apoyaba el codo

El padre de Kaoru era una importante gerente de una empresa productora de juguetes, se ha ganado la confianza de su jefe de tal manera que le proporciona varios beneficios. En el trabajo cada mes le regalaban un prototipo de juguete que serían lanzados en próximas estaciones.

Una señora apareció en escena, llevaba un traje blanco de muy buen diseño, tenía el cabello largo que descansaban sobre sus hombros, viéndola de lejos no se notaba sus signos de madurez como serían las famosas arrugas. La mujer llevaba un dispositivo en la oreja y parecía estar hablando con alguien, finalmente al sentarse en la mesa apagó su aparato y se concentró en los presentes.

-¡Esto es una tontería!- La señora desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas, tenía las manos hecha puños- Necesito ir a ese viaje, mis contactos se encuentran en Kioto, habíamos quedado desde hace meses en vernos para negociar sobre…

-No te engañes Yume, vas a ir para pedir préstamos para tus nuevos "emprendimientos" que ni planificados están, dime ¿Cuál es tu nueva idea?- Comentó el hombre ordenando sus papeles

-No desconfíes de tu esposa- La mujer llamada Yume sonrió- Pienso crear una asociación para gente desprotegida, personas que no saben defenderse y ¡Aprendan a hacerlo!

El ambiente se silenció por un momento, el señor de la casa ya había terminado de ordenar sus cosas, dejó su parte de la mesa despejada, juntó las manos y se preparó para contestar pero en eso entró la sirvienta, una mujer que había estado trabajando durante varios años para la familia, llevaba en un carrito unos platos de comida. El señor Maki invitó a la señora sirvienta a que compartan los alimentos, era una de las virtudes del padre de Kaoru, no desprestigiar a nadie independientemente de su rango. Al estar todos reunidos y ya disfrutando de los aperitivos, el chico prefirió seguir con la conversación anterior.

-Está muy buena tu idea mamá, últimamente Odaiba se ha vuelto muy peligrosa- Dijo Kaoru intentando pinchar la carne con el tenedor- Pero esos trabajos requieren mucho esfuerzo, y no creo que tu estés en disposición…

-¡Oye! Ya estoy recuperada, una simple diabetes no me detendrá en mis sueños…

-¿Llamas sueños a un capricho del momento?- El hombre estaba un poco diferente ese día

Yume con una sonrisa en la boca se concentró en su plato, mientras que la sirvienta comentaba las diferentes noticias que escuchaba desde su radio. No dejaba de repetir lo preocupada que estaba por su hijo y sus nietos, era una de esas personas que exageran hasta de lo más insignificante. Kaoru no pudo evitar quitarle la vista de encima a su madre, pretendía que la viesen feliz pero dada sus circunstancias solo se engañaba a sí misma con esos actos falsos ¿Qué necesidad hay de que trabaje? Pensaba el chico, Yume tenía una familia que se preocupaba por ella, podría tener cualquier cosa que pidiera, no necesitaba mover un dedo sino es cuidar aún más su salud "Pero aun así… me alegro que no pierdas tus ganas de seguir adelante con tus propias decisiones" Pensó este mientras seguía dando bocados.

-¿Estás triste hijo?- Preguntó la madre a su retoño- ¿No te está yendo bien en "Photo Boom"?

-¿Qué…?- Kaoru tardó un momento en volver en sí- Sí… todo bien

Las clases eran muy útiles, el arte de utilizar la cámara era una de las cosas que más amaba en este mundo, adoraba como la profesora explicaba con detenimiento y pasión las formas y las posiciones de captar una instantánea… no podía quejarse, había hecho una buena inversión. El problema caía en su parte emocional, desde el primer día de clases no pudo evitar quitar la vista de encima a su compañera y líder de su grupo de dos, aún faltaba un tercero; al momento recordó la promesa que hizo con ella "Cuenta conmigo, haré cualquier cosa, por ti" No son muy cercanos todavía, pero Kaoru estaba seguro que el sentimiento se trasmite sin importar la confianza. El chico se acomodó las gafas, se puso sus dos manos en las mejillas para tapar el rojo que se le había formado. Su madre se percató de aquello "Ya entiendo" Dijo la mujer asintiendo con la cabeza.

La cena siguió tu transcurso hasta dar por finalizada.

-Muy delicioso todo, disculpad- El señor Maki agradeció y se puso de pie pero su esposa lo cogió del brazo- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Enserio piensas irte sin antes darme una respuesta?- La mujer comento con una voz resonante

-Haz lo que quieras, Yume, ve a Kioto y pide un préstamo- El hombre logró separarse- Pero que sepas que no pagaré ninguna deuda tuya

Él se terminó yendo a las habitaciones de la primera planta, la señora, apoyada en el respaldo de una silla, se alegró y dio unos pequeños aplausos.

-Siempre consigues lo que quieres, mamá- Kaoru de brazos cruzados empezó a la lanzar comentarios- Y aún si te endeudas… papá seguirá pagándolo todo, que suerte la tuya

-Tengo una corazonada hijo, pienso que esta vez no fracasaré, por fin me encuentro segura al cien por cien- La señora Maki levantó las manos, era muy animada a pesar de la delicadez de su estado de salud- No habrá más familias destruidas, mi asociación reducirá ese maldito aumento de secuestro de menores

Kaoru sintió la energía de su madre, en ese momento la estaba admirando, sus poses y palabras llenas de determinación le hizo pensar en la gran mujer que tiene como ascendente, si nunca perdió la fe en ella en sus tiempos críticos, mucho menos la iba a perder en sus tiempos en la que se dedica en salir adelante "Tienes mi apoyo…"

Mientras tanto, en otras partes más alejadas de la ciudad… cerca de un edificio pequeño de pocas plantas había estacionado un vehículo de capa oscura. En una de las viviendas, las ventanas estaban abiertas, justamente el hogar del joven Ichijouji.

En el salón había un chico rubio sujetando un vaso, Takeru Takaishi estaba solo en un sitio desconocido "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Se preguntaba numerosas veces, él aceptó entrar en el coche de Ken cuando le dijo que le iba a contar los rumores acerca de su familia, una cuestión que le atormentaba al joven. Fueron a parar en el piso de Ichijouji, este estaba en su habitación buscando algunas "cosas"

-¿Tan importante es lo de mi padre y hermano para que me traiga aquí?- Dijo el muchacho- Esto es desesperante ¿Cuánto tardará este sujeto?

TK dejó el vaso encima de la mesa y se puso de pie para estirar aún más sus piernas, estaba algo agotado debido a que corrió lo suficiente para escapar de Tai… el recuerdo hizo que el rubio soltara una risa malvada. Caminó alrededor de la sala de estar, el televisor parecía nuevo, los muebles estaban en perfecto estado y sobretodo había un agradable olor a canela; se fijó en una estantería de madera, encima había varias fotos… en una de ella salía Ken abrazando a una chica de pelos lilas, en otra con un señor que se tenían un cierto parecido, podría ser su padre; finalmente había una fotografía, el cual estaba Daisuke pasándole un brazo a Ken por el hombro, también salía la chica de pelos lilas sujetando los hombros de un chico con una expresión seria, e Hikari, un poco apartada del grupo pero con una cara de felicidad "Parece que los cinco son buenos amigos" Comentó Takeru sintiendo un leve dolor en el pecho "Que suerte…"

Escuchó como la puerta de la casa se abría, una voz ruidosa y fuerte se hizo notar "¡Ya llegué! ¿Estás aquí mi dulce Keni?"

-¿Keni?- Se preguntó Takeru, se alejó un poco de las estanterías y se puso rígido delante del televisor; la chica de los pelos lilas, la que salía en varias fotos estaba delante de él, esta tenía un par de bolsas en cada mano llena de comida… al verse cara a cara, la muchacha no dudó en soltar lo que sujetaba- Hola… Ken me trajo aquí para hablar sobre…

-¡Silencio!- La joven lo calló de repente poniendo un dedo entre los labios como signo de silencio- Estoy procesando las cosas

-¿Eh? Bueno…- TK vio como la muchacha se iba acercando a él a paso lento, tenía cierto temor al saber que ella era una de los que lo rechazaron esa vez en la playa- ¡Oye, tú! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!

-No me llames "tú", mi nombre es Miyako Inoue, futura esposa de Ken Ichijouji- Comentó la tal Miyako con gran decisión

Takeru retrocedía hasta chocar con una de las paredes, dio un vistazo al exterior para fijarse en el cielo dorado del proveniente atardecer, las tardes de verano eran tan populares en esta región según contaban la mayoría de los residentes de Odaiba. El chico se perdió en el paisaje, respiró el poco aire cálido que entraba desde dentro y esbozó un relajado suspiro "A pesar de ser un pequeño edificio, tienen buenas vistas" pensó el muchacho. Miyako, que se percató de la falta de atención de Takeru, lo observó por unos momentos, sus cabellos resaltaban con la luz proyectada por el cristal, no pudo mentirse a sí misma, era atractivo, a pesar de su mala reputación y de su economía, que según contaban todos era decepcionante, se le veía limpio, fugaz, una escultura de oro brillante.

-¿Te llamas Takeru Ishida, cierto?- Preguntó Miyako mientras volvía hacia sus bolsas para depositarlas encima de la mesa del comedor, hizo que su acompañante perdiera su concentración y volviera en sí

-Takaishi, soy Takeru Takaishi, llevo el apellido de mi madre- Takaishi se apoyaba en la barandilla de la ventana- Mis padres se divorciaron hace años…

-Vale… Ken me envió un mensaje diciéndome que vendrías, me intenté oponer pero tratándose de mi chico, hará las cosas correctas- La chica sacaba de las bolsas algunas latas, verduras y unos cuantos ingredientes para hacer pasteles

Mermelada, azúcar, galletas, leche, huevos… TK se sorprendió por la cantidad, pensó en la buena repostera que podría ser Miyako, hace mucho que no probaba un pastel casero, pero sería mucha incordia pedirle que le haga uno para él, se lo agradecería ya que podría llevar algo de alimento a su casa "¿Eres buena en la repostería?" le preguntó a la joven que parecía estar en plena concentración, esta lo miró con indiferencia, en esos instantes TK llevaba una cara nerviosa, si sus ojos hablaran dirían: Enserio ¿Qué hacemos aquí?. Miyako se frotó las manos, se dio media vuelta y puso su dedo índice en el pecho del chico.

-Soy la mejor repostera de esta ciudad- Dijo la joven con una sonrisa desafiante, esa frase a TK le hizo acordar repentinamente a Davis- ¿Y tú…? ¿Se te da bien hacer pastelitos?

-No, soy un asco en ese aspecto, pero…- El rubio cogió el frasco de mermelada, le dio vueltas hasta poder ver las sustancias que llevaba- Creo que lo intentaría hacer bien si tuviera un motivo ¿No crees, Miyako?

Inoue se fijó en la expresión del rubio, parecía amigable, su voz daba confianza a que pudieran compartir cualquier tema o historia, tal vez la joven se esté inventando algunas historias en su cabeza; entendía que a pesar de tener un apellido diferente, él tenía sangre Ishida y está rodeado de ellos… pero él no es grosero, serio y mal educado como su hermano, o un sin vergüenza como su padre, todo lo contrario, era alguien… ¿Normal? La chica se sonrojó y le quitó la mermelada de las manos.

-Me puedes llamar Yolei…- El lugar se tensó al momento, la joven creyó que había ido muy deprisa con sus típicas confianzas, que al fin y al cabo era un Ishida y se iba a burlar de ella por su nombre que le pusieron su familia de cariño… Y como lo esperaba, el rubio terminó riéndose- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

-No lo sé, creo que me rio por estar feliz- TK mostró los dientes, extendió la mano hacia su acompañante- Me alegra que vaya ganando confianza en los demás, cuantos más amigos tenga, mejor nos la pasaremos

-Eres raro…- Yolei aceptó el apretón, se acomodó las gafas con la otra mano, y admiró la rareza que tenía enfrente- Pero te daré una oportunidad

En ese momento una de las puertas de las habitaciones se abrió, de ahí salió Ken con un disco en la mano, vio cómo su novia y Takeru se daban de la mano, cosa que hizo que el muchacho de pelo azul se relajase, pensaba que ella se iba a poner a discutir con el rubio y se armaría una de las peleas más tediosas e infernales que jamás nadie haya visto. Yolei se soltó y fue corriendo hacia su pareja para darle un fuerte abrazo "Cuánto amor" dijo TK en voz baja.

-Takeru, quiero que veas una grabación que tengo desde hace un tiempo- Ichijouji puso el disco en uno de los reproductores DVD, encendió e televisor y se sentó en el sofá, Miyako invitó al invitado a que tome asiento mientras ella se iba a seguir con sus cosas- Hikari tiene una obsesión con tomar fotos y grabar cualquier cosa insignificante, pero no desprecio su trabajo, se le da bien

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Kari por cierto?- Se preguntó Takaishi rascándose la barbilla, por lo que recordaba, la había dejado con el rabioso de su hermano en la cafetería

Pues en esos instantes… en una de las bahías del distrito, donde casi nadie iba por el hecho de no haber nada que llame la atención, la joven Yagami se encontraba descansando encima de una roca de un muro derruido. No hacía tanto calor en ese entonces, la brisa que traía consigo el mar le daba un toque refrescante a su cuerpo. Tomó una gran cantidad de aire para saborear el agradable aroma de la tarde. La muchacha observaba su nueva cámara, regalo de Takeru, era una verdadera reliquia y este se la había regalado sin más ¿Se sentirá culpable por lo de la anterior noche? Con una simple disculpa bastaría, pero el hecho que le haya obsequiado algo, significaría que no quisiera romper su amistad por nada del mundo ¿Será eso?

-Que vueltas le estoy dando, un regalo no significa nada…- Dijo Hikari abriendo la tapa trasera del aparato- Otros chicos habrían regalado una caja de chocolates o un ramo de flores, al estilo de occidente

Ella misma sabía que se estaba engañando, deseaba y asimismo se imaginaba que Takaishi en verdad la tiene presente, que confían en ella hasta el punto de contarle algo muy íntimo como sería el tema de la carta de su madre. Yagami lo abrazó en ese entonces, estaba asustado y no tuvo más remedio que brindarle su apoyo en base al afecto. Después de todo, parecía que nunca perdió la sonrisa, cuando vino Taichi, el rubio sonrió y le dio un beso rápido a la muchacha que lo acompañaba ¿Cómo es eso de cambiar tan rápido de ánimo? La Kari ignorante lo llamaría estado de bipolaridad, pero la Kari centrada lo denominaría esperanza, Takeru, en su calculadora mente habrá pensado en que en verdad tiene compañía, que puede confiar en ella y que sobretodo, en un día del futuro, lo satisfactorio llegaría.

-Y yo estaré ese día, espero- Yagami levantó la cámara y tomó una fotografía de frente, capturó el océano y los edificios que habían en la otra punta; la foto salió por una agujero y la sacudió para poder verla con nitidez- Haré varios collages con esto ¡Sí!

Hikari sintió una vibración en uno de sus bolsillos, metió su mano para sacar su teléfono móvil. Creyendo que se trataría de su hermano, miró la pantalla del móvil, pero se equivocaba; era un mensaje de Daisuke _"¡Ayuda, tengo problemas en la pizzería, ven enseguida, y no me llames que estoy muy ocupado!"_ no decía nada más. Pensaba que contaba con la ayuda de TK, aunque por lo visto hace unas horas ¿A dónde habrá ido a parar? Dejando aquello de lado, la joven se levantó y se dispuso a ir al restaurante del tío Ku para ver qué pasaba con su amigo, además no quería volver temprano a su casa, se encontraría con Taichi y seguramente tendrían una larga charla.

Saliendo de la larga bahía, yendo a la parada de autobuses para subirse a uno y en unas cuantas paradas para llegar a su destino; se bajó en una calle que conecta con la quinta autopista dirección norte. Caminó por la calle que no tenía salida, más abajo logró avistar a mucha gente haciendo cola. Kari se sorprendió, la pizzería de Ku era popular por su baja clientela ¿Qué habrá pasado? La chica caminó aceleradamente hasta situarse cerca de la entrada, miró por la ventana todas las mesas ocupadas, también se fijó en Davis, que estaba en la caja con una expresión de: "Matadme por favor". El chico se fijó que su amiga estaba fuera y dejó su puesto al momento. Segundos más tarde…

-¡Kari, has venido!- Decía el joven Motomiya muy emocionado, su aspecto era diferente, siempre llevaba su ropa informal al trabajo pero esta vez tenía puesto una camiseta con el logo de la pizzería en la camiseta por el pecho y su nombre y apellido tejido al costado- ¡El idiota de TK no me contesta el teléfono y el vago del jefe se fue a descansar dejándome con toda esta gente!

-Y… ¿Por qué hay tantas personas?- Preguntó Yagami muy dudosa

-¡Por esa!- Davis señaló una parte dentro del restaurante que la chica no había visto, en una de las mesas había una hermosa señorita con un micrófono en la mano, si se afinaba bien el oído se podía llegar a escucharla… su rostro era familiar- Mimí…

-¿Es Mimí?

-Sí… vino por la mañana, charlamos un rato y le conté lo muy mal que iba la pizzería- Comenzó a relatar Daisuke, sus palabras denotaban culpabilidad- Y al escuchar aquello, se levantó y se fue sin despedirse; y a la hora vino cantando con un micrófono por toda la calle con un gran grupo de personas detrás de ella ¡¿Pero cómo lo hace?! No puedo atender a tanta gente sin TK… estoy seguro que él tendría un plan bueno para estas situaciones

El pobre chico estaba estresado, no podía dejarlo tirado, eran amigos y por lo tanto deben compartir la misma desgracia ¿Así era el dicho? Kari no le dio más vueltas y le dijo que le ayudaría en caja. Davis sorprendido asintió repetidamente, cogió la muñeca de su amiga y la llevó dentro de la cocina. Ya dentro del local se escuchaba a la perfección la melodiosa voz de Mimí, era una gran cantante, eso sin duda, pero ahora no reconocía el tema que estaba elaborando. En sí, los artefactos que había en la cocina parecían estropeados, algunas espátulas o cuchillos estaban doblados, el horno tenía una pinta grasosa y el frigorífico hacía ruidos extraños. Daisuke estaba rebuscando en una caja, tardó un buen rato en sacar una camiseta igual a la suya y se la acercó a Kari.

-Ponte esto- Hikari cogió la prenda, la desdobló y observo que el uniforme, además de tener el logo de la pizzería, llevaba también un nombre consigo _"Takeru Takaishi"_ era grande, parecería un niña pequeña dentro de unas enormes mantas… pero le llamaba más la atención llevar puesto algo que tiene el nombre de la persona que le gustaba- ¡Te espero en caja, no tardes!

Yagami llevaba solo una de sus típicas blusas blancas, liviana para no sentir el peso del calor, no tuvo problemas en ponerse la camiseta encima. Las mangas le llegaba poco más allá de los codos, el largo se detenía casi cerca de sus rodillas y el cuello estaba muy abierto "Me veo ridícula" se dijo a sí misma, se estaba retractando si de verdad era bueno salir vestida así, pero los gritos de desesperación de Daisuke la motivó a que saliera enseguida y se viera expuesta a numerosas personas hambrientas.

-Kari, coge esto- Davis le dio una hoja plastificada, en ella estaba escrita los diferentes tipos de pizza que había a disposición- Cuándo te digan lo que desean, tu busca el precio y cóbrales, después me pasas el pedido con un grito mientras estoy cocinando

-¿Grito?- Hikari se le quedó mirando extrañada- ¿Cómo que un grito?

-TK y yo nos pasamos los pedidos mediante gritos, creo que así tardaremos menos- Motomiya dando la última orden se fue a preparar diferentes tipos de pizzas

La pequeña Yagami miraba de reojo con cierto rencor a la chica que no dejaba de cantar, puede que al final del día los ingresos sean sorprendentemente grandes y que el beneficio sea agradable, pero esto sinceramente, era una exageración _"Señorita Takeru Takaishi, deseo una familiar de barbacoa"_ uno de los clientes con billetes en la mano hizo su pedido, y no la llamó por su nombre; luego de él una mujer se interpuso y de mala manera ordenó lo que quería… los niños pequeños se aferraban al mostrador para decirles a sus padres, a base de llantos, que les compraran el menú infantil. Esto no tenía fin, esto era demasiado "La próxima vez dejaré mi teléfono en casa" pensó dulcemente la castaña.

Continuando con Takaishi, este miraba muy atento la pantalla del televisor, estaba muy inexpresivo ya que no quería perderse nada importante. Ken, que estaba a lado, cambiaba de proyecciones con el control remoto, todos eran video grabados por la cámara de Hikari. En un plano salían muchos jóvenes jugando en lo que parecía un patio escolar; un chico de pelos revueltos jugaba con al futbol con otro más pequeño que él, aunque tenían un sorprendente parecido.

-Esos son Taichi y Daisuke hace tres años- Dijo Ichijouji señalando con el dedo- Se llevan muy bien hasta ahora… fíjate más atrás, por favor

TK siguió la indicación de su compañero, al fondo pudo observar a un hombre junto a muchacho de pelos amarillos, este levantaba el brazo como si estuviera demostrando lo enfadado que estaba… "¿Cómo es posible que Kari grabe tanto tiempo como juegan su hermano y amigo?" el rubio pensó en aquella curiosidad, ya habían transcurrido cinco minutos de video y el plano no cambiaba. Parecía que la discusión fue a peor, el hombre, con la palma de la mano fue directamente a la cara del chico, lo terminó agrediendo ya que este se arrodilló del dolor.

-Aquellos eran tu padre y tu hermano- Ken miró de reojo a Takaishi- Tú padre… fue tomado como un agresor, no sabemos el motivo de porqué golpeó a Matt aquella vez… el señor Ishida fue excluido con el paso del tiempo, hasta el punto de alcanzar un grado alto de desprecio ¿Qué habrá pasado con Matt en su tiempo viviendo con él? A mí en lo particular me tenía preocupado

Entonces el odio por el padre de TK se debió por el hecho de utilizar la agresión para educar a sus hijos. Por supuesto, el joven rubio no estaba de acuerdo con ese método, más bien era el que más odiaba ya que le traía terribles recuerdos; no dudó en llevarse una mano a su brazo dañado. Aparentemente, al señor Ishida lo juzgaron sin escuchar antes sus explicaciones, como había dicho Ichijouji, no sabían el motivo.

-¿Mi padre cometió alguna otra acción de agresión?- Preguntó Takeru sin mirarlo a la cara

-Que nosotros sepamos, no- Respondió el chico de pelos azules

-Lo sabía- No discutiría ahora lo que podría ser cierto o no, sería hablar sin argumentos o sin pruebas suficientes- ¿Hay más cosas?

Ichijouji asintió, con el mando del televisor cambió a otro video. En la escena, los muchachos estaban ya más crecido, como si lo hubieran grabado justamente el año pasado. Era un restaurante, en una mesa redonda había varios platos de comida del mar, Ken y Yolei parecían estar compartiendo alimentos, Taichi y la chica de pelos naranjas que vio en la cafetería hablaban muy pegados el uno al otro… no estaba Daisuke para variar. La que se dedicaba a grabar era supuestamente Kari, que no hacía nada más que enfocar a su hermano y compañía mientras charlaban, pero más atrás, se veía a Matt Ishida con una especie de mochila en la mano, que con rápidos movimientos metía tenedores y cucharas dentro… era muy rápido.

-El restaurante que fuimos era de gran status, Sora nos invitó a unos pocos ya que se ganó unas entradas en un evento de su escuela- Comenzó a relatar Ken- Si vez en el minuto tres, aparece Matt de repente para llevarse los diferentes utensilios

-Todo esto es muy fuerte- Takaishi no quería pensar que su hermano era un ladrón, una persona delincuente que solo se dedica a hurtar, de su hermano mayor no esperaba nada malo- Que desastre…

-Lo peor es que al final lo pillaron y terminaron echándonos a todos, por suerte no llamaron a la policía- Sería terrible para los muchachos tener algún tipo de antecedente, eso es un motivo grande que explica el odio de Taichi hacia Ishida

Pero lo más raro, era que Hikari estuviera atenta al momento de grabar los hechos, es decir, ella tomaba escenas mucho tiempo atrás antes que comenzara el momento de la acción. Pareciese que ella ya estuviera al tanto de lo que iba a pasar. Tenía algunas pruebas para utilizarlo en su contra si se llegara a extremos de ir a un juzgado.

TK suspiró fuertemente, prefirió no decir lo que pensaba, más bien no quiso creer lo que acababa de ver; quiso llegar a la conclusión de que se le olvidó todo, ir a su casa, mirar a su padre y verlo como el primer día que fueron a vivir juntos. Lo mismo con su hermano, él era aún un joven, puede hacer idioteces y no por eso deberían tratarle de una manera drástica ¿Será el Karma? Qué el problema económico de la familia Ishida fuera causa de un mal comportamiento pasado.

Ken le hizo un gran favor en traerle y prestarle esta información, aunque por el momento no estaba muy satisfecho. Miró Ichijouji de reojo, estaba sudando, se secaba la frente cada dos por tres… algo más había, esto no podría ser todo "Las cosas no se pueden exagerar de la nada, debo ir más allá" pensó TK, al instante de que iba a preguntarle sobre si habría algo más que no le había contado, apareció Miyako con un teléfono en la mano.

-Tenemos un problema- Dijo Yolei con sus pelos manchados de harina- Mejor dicho, Takeru, tienes un problema

-¿Pasa algo?- Ken se puso de pie de inmediato

-Hikari me acaba de llamar, estaba muy alterada, dice que te necesita- La joven con una expresión de enfado se acercó al rubio- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi amiga?

-¿Yo? Nada… ¡¿Pero qué quería?!- Takeru levantando a voz, sacó su teléfono móvil, el cual estaba apagado… cuando lo prendió pudo ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes, la mayoría eran de Daisuke pero solo dos eran de Kari- ¿Cómo?

En los mensajes de Daisuke decían que venga enseguida a la pizzería, que era una emergencia, acompañado de unos cuantos insultos. Pero el mensaje de Kari, solo decía "Te necesito aquí, por favor… en la pizzería"

-¿Qué hace ella ahí?- Las preguntas del rubio no dejaban de volar

-Está tomando tu puesto en tu trabajo, o sea que te está cubriendo a pesar de que no trabaja ahí- Yolei se cruzó de brazos- También dice que hay cientos de personas y no puedo ella sola, ni con la ayuda de Davis

-Debo ir enseguida- Dijo Takeru yendo de inmediato a la salida, pero fue detenido por Ken- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Piensas ir corriendo? Te llevo yo en mi coche- Dijo Ichijouji- Ahora vuelvo, cariño

Ambos salieron deprisa, Takaishi dejó de lado los pensamientos que tenía hacia su padre y hermano y se apresuró a ir al restaurante del tío Ku. Tenía turno esa tarde pero se le había olvidado completamente con todo los eventos dados. Subieron al vehículo y partieron… pero independientemente de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Davis, el rubio solo tenía dos cosas en mente "¿Cómo estará Hikari?" y "¿Cómo demonios se ha llenado ese sitio?"


	8. Aquella dulce cantante

8\. Aquella dulce cantante

La noche ya estaba al caer, pero aun así la ciudad se mantenía muy viva como era de costumbre. En ciertas calles anchas y transitadas, las personas avanzaban hacia sus respectivos objetivos ¿Qué irían a hacer después de un día largo de trabajo? No todo el mundo se desocupa de sus horas laborales, algunos solo salen a dar una vuelta… como era el caso del pequeño niño, cuya mano estaba enganchada con la de una mujer de talante firmeza. Aquel chico llevaba una vestimenta extravagante, una ropa deportiva con distintos estampados de flores azules o verdes que iban impregnado tanto en su camisa como en sus pantalones. Era radiante y el centro de las miradas, ya nadie vestía de esa manera, sin importar si se tratara de un simple crío. La cálida brisa chocaba con su gorra amarillenta provocando que se despegara un poco de su cabeza, rápidamente, con su otra mano, logró sostenerla.

Dejando atrás dos calles atoradas, la señora que sujetaba al pequeño se detuvo en frente de un edificio grande. Su mirada de aquella mujer era gélida, abrumadora, daba cierto aire de incomodidad al sentirla cerca.

-Entremos- Comentó con su voz ronca y femenina, el niño balbuceó en voz baja aceptando dicha orden

Ya en la entrada, el vestíbulo o también llamado recepción se estaba preparando para su cierre. Según los horarios de verano, las academias suelen cerrar más temprano, era lo normal al estar en época de vacaciones. Los últimos estudiantes iban recogiendo sus debidos instrumentos y se iban retirando. Algunos conversaban con los empleados, parecían estar haciendo planes para un fin de semana. El chico mirando confundido en todas las direcciones, parecía estar arrepintiéndose de algo, con más fuerza sujetaba la mano de la señora escondiéndose de las pocas miradas que recibía.

En el mostrador principal, una señorita iba ordenando unos papeles. Se percató de la presencia de la mujer, que se imponía delante de ella. Con cierta rudeza, la última mencionada preguntó por una persona, y de lo necesario que era que la viera. La chica parecía no tener ningún aviso de que un empleado del centro iba a tener visita.

-No tengo constancia de una cita prevista…

-Necesito charlar con la profesora Naomi Collins- La señora puso su mano encima del mostrador- Es urgente, p-por favor

Tal mirada que reflejaba algún tipo de desesperación hizo reconsiderar la elección de la trabajadora del establecimiento. Con cierta delicadeza, asintió con una nerviosa sonrisa y cogió el telefonillo que tenía a su costado. Se le oyó a ella después de quince segundos entablar conversación con otra persona desde otra línea. La joven recepcionista, con una voz serena y baja, terminó colgando después de un largo minuto.

-La señorita Collins bajará en unos minutos, por favor, espere cerca del mostrador- Dijo aquella chica simpáticamente

Antes de recoger sus últimas cosas, dio un leve vistazo al niño vestido con harapos extravagantes. Miraba al muchacho, con su expresión cabizbaja, sintiendo el nerviosismo que desprendía al desbrochar y volver a abrochar los botones de su pantalón. Ella no quiso ser partícipe de crear historias que resulten fastidiosas, así que terminó por retirarse, despidiéndose antes de los presentes.

Poco a poco las luces se iban apagando, las personas restantes se iban retirando… el ambiente se volvía cada vez más intenso, agregando el termino de incomodidad. Ya quedaban menos, y el niño se iba arrepintiendo cada vez más de su "injusta" petición que tanto deseaba. El fervor que sentía hace unas cuantas semanas por empezar con dichas clases que exaltado lo tenía. Pisadas se iban oyendo a lo lejos, zapatos con tacones que se iban haciendo más ruidos por cada paso. Hasta que una hermosa y no oriental mujer se presentó en frente de ellos dos.

-Lamento hacerte esperar tanto, Ebina- Collins dejó su portafolios encima del mostrador- He estado muy liada evaluando las imágenes de mis alumnos

-Haz tardado mucho… - Ebina, apretando ambos labios, intentó controlar su repentino enfado, pero se le era difícil- Ni la recepcionista sabía de mi cita contigo

Ebina era considerada una persona alterada, frívola y altamente impaciente, tenía unos cambios de carácter muy repentinos. Esa fue la razón, según sus conocidos cuentan, de que su marido la abandonara, agregando también su despreocupado aspecto. A lo largo de cuatro años, permaneció sola a cargo de su único hijo, la última persona que le queda en su vida. Luchó tanto para obtener un simple puesto de administradora en una sucursal de una empresa de joyas.

Collins recordó la llamada que tuvo con ella, le contó casi todo el asunto por teléfono, y dada su petición, no hubo forma en la que pudo negarse. La profesora se fijó en el hijo de Ebina, tan pálido e inocente con una gran pizca de tristeza, su forma de vestir totalmente fuera de lo común pero… artística "¿Por qué la flores en su vestuario?" Quiso saber con mucho fervor, su alma fotográfica necesitó de tal explicación por parte del pequeño.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?- Preguntó Naomi mientras apoyaba ambas manos en sus descubiertas rodillas

-Yo…- El chico, jugando con sus dedos, miró a su madre… pero esta se mantenía regia, dudó un momento en responder, ya que no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ante su enigmático nombre

-Yo sé cómo te llamas, tienes un nombre precioso- Sonrió y mostró su amplia sonrisa, un gesto que inspiraba confianza- Pero quiero que tú me lo digas

-¿Te parece… precioso?- Anonadado, el muchacho de prendas afloradas, vio asentir a la mujer que tenía en frente; ocultó lo que tenía de felicidad y prosiguió a hablar- Me llamo… Areu

Lo dijo tan bajo pero a la vez tan entendible, su fina voz correspondiente a su edad le dio un aire de ternura.

Ya quedaban las últimas luces por apagar, el jefe de conserjería salía de su despacho con un gran llavero circular lleno de llaves de diferentes tamaños, hacían un ruido incómodo al chocar entre sí. Naomi Collins, dándose la vuelta y cogiendo su carpeta, miró a la madre para comentarle que su hijo podría venir a sus clases el día de mañana.

-¿Por… qué?- Areu, temblante y sudoroso, quiso saber porque la señoría accedería a tener a alguien como él, en sus clases tan "Privilegiadas"- No te he demostrado mis dotes en la fotografía, no he pasado… ninguna prueba que lo demuestre, y… solo tengo nueve años ¿Por qué me has aceptado en tus clases, señorita?

Tal pregunta hizo cambiar la expresión fría de Ebina, que se mantenía distante a las preguntas que le hacían a su pequeño, observó aquel rostro desafiante e impecable del muchacho… Se sintió orgullosa de él, la señora sabía que sí o sí Areu iba a ser incorporado en las clases de Photo Boom, pero aun así, tuvo la intención de que primero valoren sus estadísticas.

-Creo que eres único, y lo digo por esos bordados tan espléndidos que tienes en tu camisa ¿Te gustan las flores, no? Supongo que sí, estoy segura que serás un experto en captar imágenes de todas las clases de flores… Además, el grupo que te asignaré será muy interesante- Comentó Naomi con su típico afán de profesora literaria

-En todo caso… Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz- Dijo finalmente Areu

Cogió la mano de su madre para decirle que ya era de retirarse, ya habían cumplido con el cometido de hoy, y resultó ser satisfactorio. Despidiéndose de la profesora y fotógrafa estadounidense, se dieron la vuelta y abandonaron el lugar. Mientras caminaban de nuevo por las congestionadas calles de Odaiba, el muchacho de ropajes aflorados, solo podía pensar en el nuevo comienzo que tendría mañana.

Horas antes, en un restaurante de comida rápida, dos jóvenes de la misma edad se enfrentaban al reto de atender a decenas de persona a la vez. Daisuke Motomiya, siempre presumía de su gran capacidad de resistencia en sus partidos de fútbol, se denominaba una persona inagotable. Pero en aquellos momentos, sus brazos empezaban a debilitarse. De arriba para abajo, y de abajo a arriba iba pasando un rodillo para aplanar la maza que necesitaba para hacer una de las pizzas familiares que se habían ordenado.

-Diablos… ¡no voy a aguantar mucho más esto!- Gritó el chico, exhausto de tanto trabajo- Pediré una paga extra por este sacrificio… supongo que sacaremos una buena tajada de dinero por toda esta gente

Se quejaba solo en la cocina. Todos los ingredientes y utensilios que necesitaba estaban esparcidos por diferentes partes de la cocina, aquello le dificultaba aún más terminar uno de los pedidos. Mientras tanto, Hikari Yagami seguía cogiendo nota a través de la caja registradora. El ruido de la música y la voz de Mimí extasiaban a todos los presentes, viendo mejor, algunos solo estaban en el local para verla cantar sin consumir nada. Eso resultaba favorable para ella. Kari se preguntó si la amiga de su hermano se había dado cuenta de los problemas que estaba dando a los empleados, aunque haya conseguido más gente de los normal, la cosa se estaba pasando de las manos.

Hubo un pequeño receso, entre canción y canción, ella aprovechó la ocasión para traer rápidamente las pizzas que hizo su amigo. Pero cuando entró a la cocina, lo vio tirado encima de la mesa con la cabeza estampada en la masa. Kari se asustó y pronunció un pequeño grito de terror. Se acercó más al muchacho, él estaba inmóvil y no parecía que iba a mover ni un solo dedo más. Hikari le tocó con el meñique la cabeza pero esto no reaccionaba. Le tocó varias veces aunque el resultado fuese el mismo.

-O-oye Davis… ¿Estás vivo?- Preguntó ella sacando su teléfono móvil, tenía la intención de pedir ayuda médica… pero Motomiya respondió con un "Estoy bien" no muy vocalizado- Creo que ya es suficiente, no podemos con tanto

-Espera…- Daisuke, con la poca fuerza que tenía se apoyó en los costados de la mesa de metal y dejó notar su rostro fatigado. Sudaba a mares por lo que cogió un toalla semi-limpia para limpiarse la frente- No me voy a rendir… ¡Taichi jamás se rendiría! ¡Ay, mi cabeza…!

-No intentes ser como mi hermano, ambos sois personas diferentes… aunque compartís lo de ser cabezotas- La chica lo cogió de los brazos y lo guio hasta una silla- Lo único que podemos hacer es terminar con el espectáculo de Mimí, tendré que ir a hablar con ella…

La idea sería expulsarla del local, pero la cuestión sería si cedería sin problemas o causaría un alboroto por tal intromisión. Hikari estaba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban mientras se mantenía de pie escuchando los gritos del público, quería hacer algo, necesitaba proteger a Daisuke ya que en cualquier momento puede levantar y continuar con su ardua labor. Pero el presentimiento de enfrentar a Mimí Tachikawa escapaba de sus posibilidades ¿Qué haría una joven introvertida frente una más mayor y mucho más extrovertida? Sus palabras se cortarían, lo siguiente sería que empiece a tartamudear y por último sería ganarse el abucheo de los presentes o tal vez risas. Una vez más deseó ser como su hermano mayor, alguien temerario que no vive pendiente de los prejuicios, su ejemplo a seguir que en esos instantes se encontraba enfadado con ella por la reciente "cita" con Takeru. No podía obtener totalmente su valor, eso estaba claro, pero sí que podía sacar un pequeño tramo. Solo por hoy, Kari debía de demostrar de lo que está hecha.

Sin dudarlo abrió las puertas metálicas que daban a los comedores del restaurante. Sintió como accidentalmente golpeaba una espalda que se había posicionado cerca de esa entrada. Dio un vistazo rápido, la caja había dejado de ser atendida pero por suerte no parecía estar esperando a que alguien le tome el pedido. El suelo estaba sucio, varias machas de barro o de cajas desechables estaban desperdigadas por doquier, los envoltorios de mayonesa o mostaza rotas embarrando sobre todo las paredes ¿Dónde había quedado el respeto? Se preguntaba Yagami mientras iba avanzando lentamente hacia su destino. Iba empujando suavemente a varias personas para que le dejaran un espacio por donde seguir. La música cada vez era muy alta, hasta parlantes había traído. La camiseta que ella llevaba era muy larga, pero eso no quitaba lo cómodo y espacioso que era, su brazos se movía con total facilidad. No obstante, la tarea más complicada era esquivar aquellos codazos tan traicioneros o toqueteos indebidos…

Finalmente, después de una corta pero para Kari una larga travesía, se detuvo en frente de la mesa donde Mimí estaba de pie con el micrófono en la mano. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, solo se preocupaba por cantar, por escuchar los halagos de sus fans y también disfrutando ella misma de su espléndida voz. La castaña habló con todas sus fuerzas "¡Mimí! ¡Oye, Mimí!" pero por más veces que repetía su nombre no hubo algún tipo de reacción, podría estar escuchándola pero posiblemente, sus gritos, los estuviera tomando como una adulación. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos por lo que sus piernas estaban descubiertas, se le ocurrió la idea de darle un fugaz piñizco. Aunque podría hacerla enojar de tal manera que solo se dedicaría a gritar y desenfundar su enfado… o que simplemente pare y haga caso de forma tranquila lo que Hikari tuviera que decir… rápidamente descartó esa segunda opción.

Un grupo de gente se había puesto detrás de Yagami, se habían amontonado provocando que le cortaran el camino de regreso. No podía moverse de donde estaba, ni tampoco pedir ayuda levantando la voz. Estaba atrapada… sin poder hacer mucho. Solo tuvo la idea de dejar salir su faceta de artista y reflejar mediante imágenes sacadas de su cabeza lo sucedido en esos momentos. Pensaba que estaba agonizando, que cada vez todo se volvía más lento… el calor de un espacio cerrado y sin aire acondicionado entraba por todo su delicado cuerpo. Esto se estaba volviendo algo serio ya que pasado unos minutos, su respiración parecía entrecortarse. Comenzó a toser y a toser, no escuchaba los sonidos que producía pero supuso que eran ahogados, brusco tosidos faltos de aliento. No se sorprendería que terminara desmayándose, el problema sería si alguien se daría cuenta de su estado. Esos pensamientos no ayudaban, solo provocaban más histeria para ella. Lo más trágico es que recordó su niñez, era una niña muy enfermiza, todos los veranos o inviernos terminaba cayendo enferma para pasar varios días acostada en una cama.

Odiaba sentir aquella impotencia de no poder afrontar el problema ella sola, estaba acostumbrada a recibir la ayuda de sus amistades, familiares y sobretodo de su hermano mayor. La chica, muy enojada y con poca fuerza dio una patada de frustración contra la mesa donde estaba Tachikawa. Una de las patas se terminó rompiendo por el impacto y eso causó que la mesa de madera perdiera su equilibrio provocando que se desplomase por completo. La cantante cayó también, pero por suerte un grupo de jóvenes la logró coger a tiempo. La música se detuvo. Hubo un diminuto silencio, la gente susurraba si el espectáculo ya había finalizado o si seguiría de nuevo tras una breve pausa. Hikari intentó calmarse, veía como a Tachikawa la reincorporaban en el suelo, por suerte no sufrió ningún tipo de daño. Su micrófono estaba cerca de ella, era la oportunidad de actuar a sabiendas de la acción que había hecho. Kari cogió el aparato y lo llevó cerca de su boca.

-¡El concierto de Mimí Tachikawa ha llegado a su fin! Disculpad por el repentino corte de la canción… ¡Pronto nuestra cantante volverá al escenario!- Dijo la chica Yagami pensando a su vez "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Todo el mundo no me deja de mirar…"- Por favor, ha llegado la hora de despejar el local, id saliendo despacio por favor

Finalmente dejaron de mirarla y se dispusieron a irse, desde su posición, se veían como una manada de ovejitas que siguen el mandato de su pastor, era gracioso y a la vez tierno. Ya quedaban pocos, cuantos más se iban, más se veía el desastre que habían ocasionado. Hikari se desilusionó al ver todo sucio… aunque al segundo recordó que no era trabajadora de ese lugar, provocándole una risita malvada. Lo había logrado, terminó con la multitud que azolaba el pequeño lugar, ella se sentía tan bien y sobretodo útil. No obstante, al darse ella la vuelta vio a una chica con los brazos cruzados y una mirada entre asesina y compasiva… tal vez podría disculparse con ella sin armar un escándalo a mayor escala.

-¡Cantas muy bien, Mimí!- Dijo Hikari mostrando una sonrisa forzada- Y te vez muy guapa además, si te quedas quieta en esa posición te sacaré una reluciente foto con mi nueva cámara ¿Qué me dices?

-Ay querida, estoy muy enfadada- Comenzó a hablar la dulce cantante- Algún torpe metió tal patada en la mesa que me hizo caer. Mi concierto se arruinó por eso ¡¿Qué habrán pensado de mí, mis fans?!

Un repentino alivio llegó, no se percató que la castaña fue la responsable de que cayera y su "concierto" terminara suspendido. Pero tarde o temprano debía de contarle la verdad… aunque por el momento preferiría dejarlo para después.

-Oye… tranquila, ya tendrás otra oportunidad de remediarte- Solo quedaban ellas dos… Kari seguía un poco sofocada y no dudó en sentarse en una de las sillas- Mimí… creo que la has ocasionado un gran problema a Davis, ha estado trabajando sin parar para satisfacer a tu público…

La diva, que se había llevado ambas manos las caderas, negó meciendo lentamente su cabeza. De pronto se paró a pensar por un pequeño corto de tiempo.

-No lo entiendo, Davis me dijo que no había mucha clientela, ¡Y yo solo me dediqué a traer más!- Mimí se puso de morros, actuaba como una niña enfadada… pero se le veía aún más bonita- No me digas que fue Davis quien metió una patada en la mesa para que me callara… ¡Si es así no tendré piedad con su dulce carita! Encima que no lo ayudo… ¡Menudo mal agradecido!

Supuso que Daisuke fue el responsable de tal acción, pues era normal sospechar primero de él, siempre hacía cosas absurdas que llevaban a desastres. Tachikawa, agitaba los hombros mirando para todos los lados. Posiblemente estaría pensando donde podría encontrar al pelirrojizo, al final dio con la puerta que daba a la cocina y se fue acercando a ella. Pero como siempre, Kari era incapaz de culpar a otros por algo que hizo ella, aunque no hubiera muchos casos, tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Mimí, espera…- Hikari la detuvo antes de que entrara las cocinas. Mimí se giró muy extrañada- Pues verás… la culpa de que tú te calleras fue…

Le costaba decir que había sido ella, en el fondo tenía miedo que la amiga de su hermano se resintiera y no la volviera a hablar, o que tal vez le eche una bronca espectacular. Cuando iba a decir la última palabra que la iba a delatar, las puertas del local de comida rápida se abrieron de un portazo. Un joven de cabelleras doradas entró muy alterado, estaba muy agitado…

-¡Kari! ¿Estás bien?- El muchacho la encontró sentada, pudo ver como sus piernas temblaban- Pareces asustada ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-N-no, tranquilo, los clientes terminaron yéndose- Una risita nerviosa salió de ella- Todo está bajo control, Takeru

-Umm- Takaishi apartó su mirada que iba con dirección a los ojos de la castaña. Podía notarse que algo le iba incomodando gradualmente- No ha estado bien que trabajases…

Takeru, desde una perspectiva más alejada, se le podía ver como a alguien sereno, una persona muy tranquila. Pero cuanto más uno se va acercando a su verdadero ser, un aura gris sumamente desesperante impregna a cualquiera que quiera mantener un contacto con él. Pues en esos instantes, lo que tenía de flequillo le cubría parte de sus ojos. Eran tan oscuro y enigmático ¿En que estará pensando? La chica que tenía cerca, no dudo en percatarse de aquello.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Davis necesitaba ayuda, y no podía negarme…- Dijo Hikari sintiendo algo de culpa- No creo que haya hecho nada malo…

-Tú… déjalo…- TK se percató de la presencia de Tachikawa, ella estaba algo atenta a la tensión que se llevó a cabo- ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿A qué se debe ese tono tan brusco, rubito? ¿Es que todos los empleados de este sitio son tan descorteces?- Comento Tachikawa de una forma despectiva- Deberías darme las gracias, dado que gracias al concierto que organicé este día, vosotros podréis cobrar finalmente una paga ¿No estás feliz ahora?

Ambiente gélido y distante. Los desperdicios del suelo se iban desplazando poco a poco debido al poco aire que entraba desde fuera. La luna ya estaba en el cielo deslumbrando con su luz las calles de Odaiba. Pero en el restaurante Pizza Happy, las pobres luces de los focos dejaban mucho que desear. Takaishi no estaba nada contento ¿Podría haber pasado algo antes de venir aquí? Nadie lo dudaba, más Hikari pareciese que fuera la única que lo entendiera. Por todo lo que le ha contado este día, por el regalo que le dio…

-Tu ayuda fue innecesaria, estábamos muy bien con la rutina de todos los días- Dijo TK, tenía los puños cerrados- Me molesta que gente venga a incordiar a otros, sinceramente, me fastidia demasiado

-Tú y tu hermano son tal para cual ¡Je! Por favor, no me odies, solo quise ayudar ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- Mimí se alejó de la puerta metálica, iba de salida hacia la puerta principal con la intención de irse, pero antes se detuvo a la izquierda de TK, y susurrándole le dijo- Quizás nos veamos más a menudo, no… quizás no, mejor dicho, nos veremos más a menudo…

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Takeru algo confuso

-Ya zanjaré cuentas con Davis la próxima vez que lo vea- Abrió la puerta y se terminó yendo

Sus palabras dejaron un ápice de misterio, TK por su parte no deseaba volver a encontrarse con ella. Por lo poco que han hablado, fue suficiente para determinar su actitud tan mezquina e insufrible. El chico, con esa mirada que parecía perdida dio una ojeada a su centro de trabajo… chasqueó con los dientes y pateó las sobras que estaban junto a él. Hikari no le quitaba el ojo de encima, hace horas él la había demostrado lo maravilloso que podía ser la esperanza, pero ahora, su actitud presentaba todo lo contrario. Sus labios formaban una línea recta como si la tristeza le invadiera, el rubor de sus mejillas no era más que una señal de enfado. Sus estados de ánimo se estaban disparatando "Se le ve tan indefenso…" Pensó la castaña. Quería hacer algo por él, algo rápido que lo relajara, pero ¿Qué? Pues un acto reflejo tan inesperado como ella hubiera pensado fue lo que sucedió. Kari se levantó y cogió con ambas manos la masculina mano derecha de Takeru, la cogió con todas su fuerzas. Logró que el joven saliera de su trance que estaba sometido, fijó su visión a la muchacha que lo sostenía con bastante pudor.

-¿Estás bien, Hikari?- Preguntó Takaishi muy firme

-Ya me habías hecho esa pregunta, y te respondí que sí… no soy tan débil como la mayoría piensa- Ella rio de su propio comentario, en verdad, quería buscar una forma de hacerle sentir bien

-Por algún motivo no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti- Aquello fue tan sincero, una afirmación tan cierta por el sentimiento que pululaba- Es gracioso, no llevamos ni un mes conociéndonos y ya llevo sintiendo esto desde la primera vez que te vi… ahora te pareceré un rarito ¿No?

Yagami lo soltó, y de un saltó se puso delante de él. Cogió la parte trasera de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y la levanto para expandirla y enseñársela.

-Más rarita soy yo al llevar una camiseta que lleva tu nombre ¿No?- Por tan rara que pareciese esa escena, la chica no cayó bajo los influjos del nerviosismo…

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¡Jaja!- Esa hermosa risa que tanto le gustaba, volvió a brillar delante de ella- Te queda enorme, pero se te ve muy sexy

-¡Hey! ¿Qué cosas dices…?- Nunca pensó que alguien utilizaría el adjetivo de "sexy" hacia ella, no se consideraba muy formada a pesar de su edad de ya no niña. Se quitó la camisa delante de él, no le importo ya que llevaba su blusa debajo- Te devuelvo esto, el señor Ku las ordenó para ti y para Davis… ¡Oh, Davis!

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Sabes dónde está?- Preguntó TK

La joven señaló la entrada a la cocina. Se había olvidado de lo agotado que estaba su amigo, lo dejó descansando en una silla pero a saber cómo estará ahora. Takeru empujó la puerta con total intriga. Las luces estaban apagadas, se olía a pizzas recién hechas pero no había rastros de él. Apretó uno de los interruptores que estaban pegados a la pared para que la iluminación volviera. Nada más hacerlo, se fijó en un par de zapatillas encima de la tabla de maceo. Y debajo de esas mesa, un par de pies cubiertos por unos finos calcetines blancos. Takaishi se acercó aún más, finalmente logró ver a su amigo y compañero tirado en el piso tomándose una siesta. Su forma de dormir era totalmente extraña, no cerraba la boca para nada, ronquidos constantes, y esa posición… el rubio prefirió no indagar más. Se agachó y le sacudió el hombro para despertarlo.

-No más pedidos por favor… ¡Son demasiados para mí! ¡Dejadme descansar!- Dijo Daisuke medio soñoliento

-Davis, soy TK, ya todo ha terminado, podemos irnos casa…- Pero por más que intentara despertarlo completamente no podía- ¿Te quieres levantar de una maldita vez? Ken nos está esperando afuera…

Sintió unos pasos detrás de él, al voltearse miró a Hikari, tenía unos gestos muy preocupados. El reloj que estaba cerca de la cocina marcaba una hora relativamente tarde. Una muchacha como ella no debería de andar sola por las dichosas calles llenas de peligro. Takeru llegó a una conclusión rápida.

-Mañana debes de ir a tus clases de fotografía ¿Cierto? Deberías de irte ya a casa, Ken está afuera con su coche, dile que te lleve en vez de a mí- Takaishi pensaba quedarse aún más en el local- Tengo que intentar despertar a este idiota, aparte, el local está hecho un asco, necesito limpiarlo…

-T-te puedo ayudar…

-No… ya has hecho suficiente por hoy- No le gustaba la idea de tener a la hermana del rival de hermano hasta altas horas de la noche, daría más mala impresión de lo que ya ha dado- Te llamaré luego

Yagami con un simple "Vale" se dio media vuelta, pero nada más llegar al marco de la entrada…

-Oye, Kari- La chica se giró enseguida- Pues… muchas gracias… te debo una por ayudar a Davis en mi ausencia… no me gustó la idea de que trabajases por mí… pero de todas maneras te lo agradezco

La joven se llevó ambas manos al pecho, una tierna sonrisa se había formado en su boca, sus ojos brillaban como si de estrellas se tratasen. Ella había recibido un elogio por su esfuerzo, y mejor aún si es recibido por aquella persona que no puede salir de sus pensamientos. Fue una muestra de gratitud suficiente.

Terminó por irse, salió del establecimiento y vio el coche de Ken estacionado en la calle de al frente. Pero dado acontecimientos recientes, no tenía muchas ganas de estar junto a él… Takeru se preocuparía si no es llevada sana y salva hasta su hogar. Tardó unos minutos en decidir hasta que una voz masculina captó su atención. Vio a Ichijouji dentro de su vehículo con la ventanilla del copiloto bajada.

-Estoy seguro que Takeru te pidió que te llevara a casa- Presuponiendo como de costumbre- Entiendo que no quieras subir a mi coche por lo enfadada que estás conmigo…

Kari, sin decir ni una palabra más comenzó a caminar por la acera con dirección a su calle. Estaba muy irritada para establecer una conversación incómoda y la vez que roce lo absurdo. Era claro que tarde o temprano ambos deberían de hacer las paces, pero prefirió que esa noche no iba a serlo. Ella caminaba con la mirada al frente, aunque sentía el chirrido de un motor detrás de ella.

-Vale… no subas, pero te seguiré hasta asegurarme que llegues correctamente a casa- Comentó Ichijouji, iba muy despacio al ritmo de la caminata de la joven

-Pareces un acosador, demonios…- Algunas personas pasaban y miraban aquel acontecimiento, los vehículos que iban detrás tocaban el claxon y cogían la otra vía para adelantarlo…

Quince minutos más tarde, terminaron llegando a su calle de la chica. Las luces de la ventana de su piso estaban apagadas por lo que presupuso que no había nadie o todos se habían ido a la cama temprano. Kari ya estaba segura y no había necesidad que Ken siga con su teatro, aunque en el fondo fue muy considerado al hacerlo… Ella volteó para mirarlo y este la respondió despidiéndola con la mano y finalmente arrancando el coche.

La joven pensó al instante si es todavía factible guardarle rencor a uno de sus mejores amigos. Claro está que su falta de confianza hacia la familia Ishida chocó con la idea de que en realidad son personas amigables, al menos Matt que fue al que recientemente tuvo contacto. Si Ken está buscando algunas pruebas que culpabilicen al hermano y padre de Takeru, ella no le brindaría ningún tipo de información. Sobre el tema de la carta… que resulta un tema serio e íntimo, pensaba reservárselo para ella misma. Por la confianza que TK le ha demostrado, no le puede fallar de ningún modo. La cámara fue un bonito detalle, no podría estar más satisfecha.

Entró a su edificio, llegó a su piso y entró hacia su salón oscuro que estaba poca iluminada por una luz tenue que provenía del televisor. Al acercarse al sillón vio a sus padres juntos, se habían quedado dormidos viendo una película japonesa antigua. Se preguntó si su hermano estaría en casa, a esas horas ya debería de haber llegado. Pero le dio un poco igual, no tenía intención de dirigirle la palabra, al menos por esa calurosa noche de verano. Tranquilamente fue a su habitación, se sentó a un costado de su cama y sacó la carta de la madre de TK. Ahora que había confirmado que esas manchas rojas eran en realidad sangre, cogerla resultaba muy escalofriante…


	9. Extravagantes compañeros

9\. Extravagantes compañeros

-Pues como te comentaba, mi madre formará una especie de "organización" para preparar a los padres en caso de que se enfrenten a un intento de secuestro de recién nacidos- Comentó muy entusiasmado un muchacho cuyos anteojos no paraban de resbalarse por su nariz- Odaiba se está volviendo algo peligroso ¿No?

-Ya ves…- Hikari caminaba cabizbaja por una de las calles principales del centro de la ciudad, no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Kaoru Maki

-¿Qué…? ¡Oh! Disculpa- Ambos se detuvieron por un momento- Estaba dándole vueltas a unos asuntos, ¡Nada graves por cierto!

-Umm… si tú lo dices- El muchacho levantó uno de su brazos para observar la hora desde su reloj, dio un ligero suspiro de preocupación- Vaya… se nos hace tarde, deberíamos llegar cuanto antes al Photo Boom, Kari

-¡S-si!

Otro viernes caluroso, las nubes se encontraban despejadas mostrando a toda la ciudad el fabuloso cielo celeste. Según las noticias, las temperaturas iban a elevarse más de lo normal respecto a años anteriores, se recomienda precaución a la hora de salir. Hikari mientras caminada a un paso acelerado, veía como algunas personas iban trajeadas caminando en pleno sofoco. Aquellos trabajadores de oficinas o de puestos aduladores cuya importancia para ellos era el vestir formalmente. Ella sentía una vela encendida dentro de su estómago con solo mirarlos. A lo lejos se observaba como el paisaje se distorsionaba por las frecuentes ondas de calor. Lo maravilloso que puede ser el mundo al crear tales fenómenos.

Kaoru iba delante, con su típica camisa a cuadros y pantalón corto, su cámara digital se mantenía alrededor de su cuello, balanceándose por cada paso largo que daba. Las gotas de sudor que resbalaban de su frente resaltaba aún más la tez de su piel. Kari lo miraba mientras lo seguía, no pudo evitar sentir lástima. Hubo días donde lo dejaba plantado para atender otros asuntos. Pero era justificable que esos asuntos eran totalmente prioritarios, tanto para ella que para otra persona. Si se tiene que llegar a disculpar más adelante, lo hará sin problemas… el único inconveniente sería si él la llegaría a comprender, y en todo caso darle su apoyo. Recordó esa vez donde Kaoru la miró y le dijo que podía confiar en él, sus palabras no carecían de mentira ¿Cómo lo sabía ella? Por la misma experiencia que tuvo al tratar incontable veces con sus mejores amigos; alegrías, discusiones, tristezas o celos, todo ello fue necesario para reforzar una relación de verdadera amistad. Su compañero era un buen chico, aún se están conociendo pero eso no quita cuan avanzado está su amistad "Es impresionante" dijo en un susurro la pequeña castaña.

Ya llegando a la entrada vieron a los muchachos que iban a las clases musicales que también se impartían en el mismo edificio. Estaban fuera con sus respectivos instrumentos colgados en sus espaldas; un bus estaba estacionado cerca de ellos… al parecer se iban a ir a un concierto o a una excursión al aire libre para practicar libremente sus notas musicales. Todos parecían contentos, el sentimiento que sentirán por la música podría ser igual a lo que siente Hikari Yagami por la fotografía. Para ella, es agradable tener una motivación por la cual luchar y jamás rendirse. En su bolso llevaba su típica cámara digital y la cámara antigua que le regaló TK, ambos objetos que le ayudarían a mejorar en su sueño de ser la mejor fotógrafa de los tiempos.

Ya entrando, subiendo por el ascensor y llegando a la clase; Kaoru tocó con total desconfianza la puerta. A pesar de andar a paso rápido para no llegar tarde, el reloj marcaba cinco minutos más tarde de la hora de empiece. La señorita Collins desde dentro, dijo con total firmeza y seriedad "Podéis entrar" Sin antes abrir la puerta, aquella mujer ya sabía quiénes eran los que faltaban.

-Lamentamos haber llegado tarde… de nuevo- Kaoru se inclinó ante la profesora mostrándole mediante el acto, sus disculpas. Hikari hizo lo mismo

La clase cuchichiaba acerca de ellos, susurros de molestia y risa. Al parecer ya se habían ganado el legado de tardones del curso; siempre hay uno, pero esta vez hay dos. Yagami pensó que su apodo "Belleza Tardona" se lo había ganado con creces, aunque para ella tenía mucho más de tardona que de belleza.

Cómo era de costumbre, Collins se acercaba a ellos despacio. Se postraba ante ellos para obsérvales detenidamente, para que después se ganen una regañina con palabras salidas de contexto, como una artista suele hacer. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

-Belleza Tardona…- Dijo la profesora cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente.

-¿S-sí?- La joven rápidamente se enderezó como si de un palillo de helado se tratara

-Tú forma de llegar justamente cuando la barra de mi inspiración está casi al límite de regocijarse en frutos de sabiduría y enseñanza… me deja muy insatisfecha- Hablando con tal ímpetu, causó varios descontentos a sus demás alumnos, con solo mirarles los rostros…- En este momento iba a comentaros a todos sobre un proyecto que os hará romper la cabeza de una forma majestuosa

-Tsk, cuando me rompo la cabeza con algo pienso de todo menos que es algo majestuoso- Saltó Kaoru con cierto aire de grandeza, se veía divertido como sacaba a relucir su notoria barbilla

-Chico ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de estos días, que te estuve metiendo mi conocimiento en esa inhóspita cabeza tuya? ¿Debería de darte clases extras?- Collins hizo que el compañero de Kari se retraiga bajo su ignorancia, se quedó callado entonces. Volvió a dirigirse a la joven- Bueno, lo del proyecto es la primera cuestión, la segunda… mira tú mesa por favor, sexta líder

Ella se volteó, y en lo primero que se fijó fue en aquel hombrecito tan extravagante, sentado en una de la sillas de su mesa, se mantenía escribiendo en un cuaderno sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Llevaba una gorra de pescador decorada de varias flores púrpuras, tenía un atuendo totalmente amarillo que contrastaba con la estación del año actual. Sus pies no llegaban ni al suelo, era algo pequeño. Él seguiría sin hacer caso si la señorita Collins no le hubiera llamado. Eso causó que levantara la cabeza provocando que tanto él como Hikari crucen miradas.

-Yagami, te presento a tu tercer compañero- Aquel niño se puso de pie y fue delante de su nueva líder- Vamos, preséntate pequeño

-Me llamo Areu Nejima, tengo nuevo años de edad, estudio en la escuela primaria de Odaiba y… pues… me gustan las flores- Areu no solo se presentó ante Kari, sino que aprovechó para hacerlo hacia toda la clase

Los ya presentes se habían percatado con anterioridad de la presencia de un niño pequeño en la aula, pero no se dignaron a preguntar el por qué. Hasta ese momento de la presentación se habían mantenido con la duda. Más susurros se produjeron, nadie se limitaba a saludarlo solo lo observaban con extrañes. Incluso Hikari, que no decía nada todavía, hablaba para sus adentros acerca de lo ya presenciado. ¿Por qué él? Dudó Yagami, si mal no recordaba, la escuela era para jóvenes mayores de diecisiete años y con una previa experiencia en fotografía, muchos de los presentes se esforzaron en dar una buena impresión y pagar cada centavo de las carteras de sus familiares para estar donde están ahora mismo. En todo caso, debería de haber una razón fehaciente que justifique lo que está ocurriendo.

-¡¿Cómo?!- Kaoru, con lo fuerte que habló sus anteojos se terminaron por caer al suelo; este rápidamente los cogió y volvió a ponerse derecho- ¡Es un crío! ¿Por qué nuestro tercer compañero tiene que ser un niño pequeño? ¿Es acaso una broma?

-No es ninguna broma señor Maki- La profesora frotó la cabeza protegida por el gorro del niño, este ni se inmutaba- Areu tiene un gran talento, ¡Y nos lo mostrará durante todo el curso que queda!

Terminado esto, la señorita volvió a su lugar, lo mismo fue para Kaoru que se dirigió a su asiento sin decir nada más. Kari iba a seguirle pero notó que el pequeño no se desplazaba hacia su lugar. Su gorra le cubría la parte superior de su cabeza, se le hacía imposible ver sus ojos, pero ya de antemano sabía cómo se ha de sentir. Probablemente piense que no encoja, y razón lleva, estar rodeado de gente con más años que él, incomodaría a cualquiera. Cómo sea, la profesora ya dictó su orden, Areu iba a ser su nuevo compañero y por lo tanto debía de apoyarle. Sin más tapujos, lo cogió de los hombros y se acercó a él lo suficiente para hablar en susurros.

-Encantada de conocerte Areu, soy Hikari Yagami, tu nueva compañera y líder de grupo- Le dijo Hikari intentando poner la voz más suave que ella tiene. El chico se despejó de su cara una parte del gorro y elevó su cabeza para mirar a la chica que le estaba hablando… aquellos bonitos ojos lilas eran de lo más inusual que había presenciado a cabo de un tiempo- Vamos a nuestros asientos ¿Sí?

A los cincos segundos terminó por asentir, no sonrió ni nada como hacían la mayoría de niños cuando se les da confianza. Tal vez necesiten algo más de tiempo para entenderse mejor. Kari sonrió y pensó que las amistades necesitan tiempo, y por lo pronto, hay que aprender a ser pacientes. Ambos fueron a sus sillas. Hikari estaba en el centro, Kaoru a su derecha y Areu a su izquierda. Estaban por fin completos. Este sería el grupo de la castaña, un grupo que deberá mantener unido a toda costa.

El tema de hoy trataba sobre las pinturas rupestres, de cómo la forma de captar imágenes en los tiempos pasados ha ido avanzando notoriamente durante los años. Fue un tema que a los demás llegó a aburrirles, incluso a Yagami, intuía que estaba en clase de historia. De todas maneras, iba tomando nota de cada apartado que dictaba Collins. Por algo era una profesional, todo lo que dice debe de tener algún significado útil a la hora de coger la cámara y apretar el botoncito. De pronto, pasó a pensar en el proyecto que comentó la profesora antes ¿De qué se trataría? Tal vez podría ser algún tipo de prueba para determinar el avance del alumno. Lo más seguro es que se trate de eso. Y ¿La recompensa por hacerlo bien? Ella no estaba en la preparatoria, así que un premio no sería de lo más inusual. Con solo pensarlo, sus ojos de la castaña brillaban de la emoción, tanto que perdió la noción de su alrededor.

-Oye… Hikari… oye- Una vocecita llegó a su mente embobada, al momento de volver en sí, se percató que ya se habían extendido un poco más con el tema y no había prestado la atención suficiente. De pronto vio como alguien le jalaba de su blusa

-¿Areu? ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó ella, ¿Para qué la llamaría?

-Tú otro compañero se ha dormido- Señaló a Kaoru, tenía la cara estampada en la mesa con sus gafas casi salidas de su respectivo sitio- ¿Siempre es así?

-No… lo sé, yo también he estado algo desconcentrada- Comentó Yagami dejando de lado a su durmiente amigo. Areu suspiró sorprendido, cogió su cuaderno de notas y se lo entregó a Hikari- ¿Qué es esto?

-Es… lo que he ido apuntando… puedes copiarte de mí- Aquel muchacho la miraba tímidamente, parecía estar algo nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer- Mi letra es… terrible, pero es por que intentaba copiar todo, lo más deprisa que pudiera

-Oh…- Observó el cuadernillo, las letras intentaban seguir las líneas inferiores pero en varios intentos se salía del margen; dejaba un par de líneas entre oración o frase. Era raro que un chico tan pequeño apunte tales cosas complicadas; pero al final, entendió cada una de las palabras- Muchas gracias, ¡Eres muy amable!

Cuando terminó de copiar lo que le faltaba, le devolvió al niño su cuaderno. Fue un acto muy noble por su parte, en esa época, los chicos ya no eran tan serviciales como años pasados. Era raro encontrar un caballero tan joven; solo con imaginarse al sinvergüenza de Daisuke, el arrogante de Ken… Observó cómo Kaoru empezaba a roncar poco a poco, los que sentaban delante echaban miradas de desprecio hacia atrás. Pues en un momento de lucidez repentino de Yagami apreció que los demás grupos estaban formado por varios jóvenes muy entusiastas, con deseos fervientes de aprender; a pesar de estar aburridos en esos instantes, se mantenían atentos intentando captar algún apartado útil. Pero ¿El grupo de ella? Con solo mirar a uno durmiendo y al otro empezando a preocuparse por su letra, dedujo que le había tocado unos amigos de lo más peculiares. No le molestaba, en todo caso le fascinaba poder salir de lo normal…. Pues la clase siguió y ella intentó no desconcentrarse de nuevo.

Ya finalizando la clase, los alumnos estaban entusiasmados por la revelación del futuro proyecto que se iba a llegar a cabo a lo largo del curso. Todos comentaban entre sí que podría o ser como se haría, si sería por parejas o solitario, aunque lo más lógico sería que se haga entre tres personas. La señorita Collins contrajo el silencio de todos con un silbato que de repente sacó de su bolso. Aquel sonido provocó que Kaoru se despertara sobresaltado.

-¡Cavernícolas!- Gritó nada más salir de su profundo sueño. Nuevamente se ganó la miradas de muchos- Ups, disculpadme…

-¿Cavernícolas? ¿Es en serio?´- Preguntó irónicamente Hikari

-¿De eso se trataba la clase, no?

Volviendo a centrarse en la profesora, llevaba una carpeta marrón abierta, pasaba hoja tras hoja intentando buscar algo. Así se mantuvo unos cinco minutos hasta que paró. Cerró aquella carpeta, se dirigió hacia la ventana abierta y la tiró a la calle. ¿Por qué haría eso? Kari no supo cómo reaccionar, aunque ya se estaba suponiendo algo.

-Dentro de esa carpeta, llevaba varias ideas escritas para hacer diversos proyectos- Al decir eso, todo el mundo abrió los ojos como platos; menos el grupito de al fondo, que no se enteraban de mucho- Eran ideas maravillosas salidas de mi mente… pero ya no las necesito, se han vuelto obsoletas a mi parecer, lo repetitivo me… abruma

Hacía cada gesto con los brazos, era buena haciendo mímica, sacaba estupendamente su faceta de artista. Seguía charlando sobre la progresión del arte, las maravillas que aún no han sido captadas… de lo inexistente.

-Es muy difícil no salirse de las líneas…- Dijo Areu hablando solo, llevaba un lápiz en una mano y en la otra una goma de borrar muy desgastada- ¿Será que tiemblo mucho?

-Oye Kari, ¿Te imaginas que esa carpeta haya caído encima de una persona?- Preguntó Kaoru sosteniéndose de la barbilla y mirando la ventana- Pobre infeliz aquel que haya recibido el impacto de esas majestuosos ideas

-Umm, no me estoy enterando de nada- Kari seguía oyendo atenta a su profesora

Tras finalizar una serie de discursos conmemorativos, pasó de una vez a lo que todos estaban esperando.

-Deseo que me traigáis una sola fotografía- Dijo Collins haciendo su voz más lenta de lo habitual- ¡Sólo una foto!

Hacer solo una foto no era de gran relevancia para considerarlo un proyecto según dicta el razonamiento de Hikari. Ella pensaba algo como una serie de imágenes acompañadas de un largo texto, describiendo cada aspecto que se veía.

-Esa vez que os explique que es inalcanzable captar la imagen de lo que se interpone entre nosotros y el objetivo… En todo caso, no quiero nada de eso- Ella caminó entre las mesas, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza bien alta- Aquella fotografía debe de poseer algo que os resulte improbable… ¡Necesito que me mostréis lo que fue imposible para vosotros!

-¿Algo imposible para mí…?- Yagami divagaba en su asiento, el calor del lugar provocó que se estresara un poco

-Es algo individual, pero que valdrá mucho al final- La señorita, volvió a su escritorio, puso ambas manos encima de la mesa y con una voz llena de ímpetu dijo…- El proyecto se llamará… ¡Foto Imposible!, tal cual de simple

¿Foto imposible? La verdad era un título muy simple pero a la vez certero y conciso. Hacer fotografía es de lo más emocionante que hay, mucho más si se ponen retos de por medio. Aunque los procedimientos no estaban del todo claros, la satisfacción de comenzar algo importante era espléndida. La pequeña castaña no podía esperar a salir y buscar su fuente de inspiración. Para terminar, Naomi Collins explicó que solo tenían tres intentos a lo largo del curso; si se estaba seguro de haber captado la foto imposible, se le debí de mostrar y ella misma lo evaluaría. Si se fallan esas tres veces, el alumno quedará totalmente suspenso. Resultaba aterrador fallar en su totalidad por una simple foto, pero los riesgos se deben de asumir para lograr los objetivos.

La clase había acabado, y los alumnos se habían reunido en el vestíbulo para comentar sus impresiones. A Hikari le interesaba escuchar lo que tenía que decir cada uno, así que decidió ir a charlar con ellos sin importarle la timidez que siempre llevó consigo. Pero se detuvo al ver a Areu al frente de la puerta, parecía estar charlando con alguien; una columna le tapaba la visión. El niño cogió la mano de esa persona y salieron del edificio.

-No me he podido despedir de él- Comentó la chica algo decepcionada

-Tranquila, es un niño tímido, hay que darle un poco de tiempo- Esa voz… era su profesora que se había percatado que su alumno miraba a su pequeño compañero- Espero que le tengas paciencia, confío en ti para que lo guíes en nuestras clases

-¡Ah! Claro… La verdad, no me esperaba tener a un niño de nueve años como tercer miembro del grupo- Si tenía la oportunidad de aclarar las dudas, era un momento perfecto

-Bueno… debo admitir que es un caso especial, no me podía negar al escuchar su historia- Collins se llevó un puño al pecho

-¿Qué… clase de historia?

-Eres muy curiosa, Belleza Tardona, pero si quieres saber eso; tendrá que ser por la boca de Areu- Ella se terminó marchando despidiéndose con la mano que tenía libre

La profesora mencionó una historia que involucra a Areu, confesó que es un caso especial que él estuviera en las clases. Tenía mucha curiosidad, pero no le iba a presionar al muchacho para que se la contara, debía de esperar un momento preciso a lo largo de los días para llegar a descubrir algún episodio de su pasado.

No encontraba a Kaoru por ningún lado; de un momento a otro había perdido el interés de hablar con los demás chicos, aparte se le estaba haciendo tarde para coger el autobús. Ella deseaba disculparse con su compañero de anteojos por dejarle plantada los días anteriores, pero ya habría tiempo para eso más adelante. Era viernes y el fin de semana estaba al caer, al llegar a casa solo se concentraría en buscar una idea para la foto imposible… e indagar un poco más acerca de la dichosa carta de la señora Takaishi.

Pues en otro lado de la ciudad, en unos edificios que se encontraban cerca del sector comercial. Un par de chicos estaban dentro del piso de uno, ambos sentados en un chirriante sillón verdoso. En las manos tenían unos mandos de videoconsola. Uno de ellos, el de pelo medio rojizo saltaba de su asiento por cada botón que apretaba, mientras que el otro, de pelos amarillos, movía los botones de dirección tranquilamente.

-Menuda paliza estás recibiendo, Davis ¿No te da vergüenza perder de las maneras más ridículas?- Le decía Takeru a su amigo

-¡Cállate! ¡Ahora verás!- Daisuke, moviendo los controles desesperadamente, deseaba de una vez por todas vencer aunque sea una vez a su oponente, pero…- ¡Maldición!

-Gané de nuevo, nadie puede conmigo en los juegos de lucha- El rubio presumía su habilidad en los videojuegos, mientras que el otro se regocijaba en sus penas- Venga, habrá algún novato al que puedas vencer, no te deprimas

Los jóvenes trabajadores de un restaurante de comida rápida tenían un día libre a causa de los grandes ingresos que consiguieron el día anterior, bueno, en todo caso fue gracias a Davis. El tío Ku se había puesto de buen humor, sintió que su local por fin empezaba a progresar. Tan solo supiera que una cantante loca empezó a causar alboroto y casi Davis se "muere" de agotamiento. De todas maneras, ambos pensaban pasar un día tranquilo de verano.

-¿Cómo es que me superas en casi todo…?- Comentó Motomiya en un tono melancólico- En el básquet, en repartir pizzas, en los videojuegos… con Kari

Era cierto que TK era mejor que Davis en ciertos aspectos, pero lo que más le dolía era que su amigo se ganara rápidamente la confianza de la chica que le gusta. Con solo verlos a ellos dos, se iba dando cuenta de lo apartado que se sentía a sus sentimientos. Nunca la pudo conquistar a pesar de diversos intentos, tanto como regalos o palabras bonitas, nada funcionaba. Quizá siempre lo vea como un amigo, un buen amigo que no vaya más allá. "Frustrante" pensó Daisuke. En cualquier caso, no le guardaba rencor a Takaishi, desde el primer día que se conocieron, sabía que se llevarían bien y por consiguiente volverse grandes amigos, y lo estaba consiguiendo, esta fue la primera vez que lo invitó a su casa.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, estamos casi a la misma altura, puede que algún día me logres vencer en algo- TK dejó el mando en una mesita de vidrio, y después descansó su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá- Acerca de Kari, es decisión suya, no nuestra de que le guste alguno de los dos… además…

Margo, su novia francesa no podía quitársela de la cabeza, ya va siendo hora de saber de ella pero no hay caso, no responde a ninguno de sus mensajes. Contarles a los demás que ya tiene pareja sería muy complicado, empezando por las innumerables preguntas que le haría Motomiya de cómo hacer funcionar una relación. Ni TK sabría responder, están separados por varios kilómetros y mantener una relación amorosa de esa manera es frustrante. Aunque en el fondo deseaba que no le esté esperando, todas las ganas y cariño que tenía hacia ella va descendiendo gradualmente. Si es que ya lo venía venir, no quería aceptarlo pero los "síntomas" ya se están dando. Y estar cerca de Hikari Yagami, no ayudaba lo suficiente. Mantenerse junto a ella es un error, no debe tener estos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia ella, pero… su mente era más fuerte que lo guía hasta el camino donde aquella chica anda. "No es solo su belleza, es el aura que desprende; la sensación de proteger que cae sobre mí al ver tan frágil y pequeño cuerpo" Se dijo mentalmente.

Bebió un gran sorbo de agua. Pasó a pensar en otro tema que tenía pendiente, los videos que le enseñó Ken ayer. Ver como grababan a su hermano cometiendo ciertos delitos, le dejó con la duda de ¿Qué opinaban los demás? Claramente sus respuestas serían negativos, pero de todas formas, debía de preguntárselos a cada uno.

-Oye Davis, ¿Qué opinas de mi hermano?- Le preguntó sin dar muchos rodeos, a este le pilló por sorpresa mientras insertaba otro CD en la consola

-¿A… a que viene esa pregunta?- Se puso tan nervioso que proliferó un ligero gritito- Matt… pues es muy… ¿Solitario? No sé qué más decirte sobre él

-¿Eh…? Con que solitario- Si eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a su amigo, decidió tenerlo en cuenta- Pues sí, es una de sus características más relevante… pero ¿Hay algo más?

-¿A… a dónde quieres llegar?- Motomiya se puso de pie para hacer ademán de estirarse- A pesar de ser uno de los amigos de Tai, no soy muy afín a él ¡Jaja! No he tenido la oportunidad todavía de intimar

-Creo que no te apetece tener ningún tipo de contacto con él, porque oportunidades has tenido muchas- Takaishi tenía razón, hay otros factores que impide que la mayoría de los amigos de Matt le ganen confianza- Soy algo consciente de las desdichas que ocasionó hace algún tiempo, me gustaría arreglar eso

-¿Arreglar el qué?- Preguntó Daisuke poniendo algo más de atención

Por hilarante que resulte, que una persona ajena contribuya a la recapacitación social de otra se colmaba tedioso. Yamato ha cometido robos, su hermano menor había presenciado las pruebas, no supo si llego a disculparse o no… pero dada las respuestas de los demás, deja que desear. Si hubiera alguna forma que todos se reunieran en una mesa para intercambiar opiniones y tal, tal vez se podría avanzar más de lo esperado. El único problema sería si Ishida aceptaría a esas peticiones, o si sus "amigos" colaborarían. Una amistad no se puede perder así como así, se debe de mantener a toda costa. La familia Ishida ya está padeciendo suficientes problemas para quitarles lo único que pueden conseguir gratuitamente, la confianza. Se debe empezar por algo pequeño y de ahí, ir avanzando.

-No importa- El rubio se levantó tranquilamente y apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del sillón- ¿Te apetece… ir a un bar esta noche?

-¡Me encantaría! ¡Me apetece unos cuantos tragos!- Su emoción por ir a beber sobrepasaba los límites de cordura ¿Tanto le apetecía? Se preguntaba el otro muchacho

-Lo malo es que aún no tenemos veinte años ¡Jaja! Dudo que nos vendan alcohol- La venta de bebidas alcohólicas era reservada para gente que superasen los veinte años de edad; aunque los chicos de hoy en día consideran su mayoría a los dieciocho como en ciertos países occidentales

-¡De eso no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí!- Comento el otro con su incesante entusiasmo

¿Por qué Takeru de repente propuso un plan para ir a beber? Tenía un plan, y esperaba que fuera fructífero. Esperaron a que llegase la noche, por mientras siguieron en el salón de la casa de Davis jugando a la consola; solo pararon para ir a comer lo que sobraba de otros días. Los señores Motomiya no llegaban y parecía que no iban a hacerlo temprano, ni tampoco la hermana de su amigo, que aún le falta por conocer. Ya llegada la hora ambos salieron y fueron caminando por las estrechas y algo estropeadas calles del vecindario de Davis. La luna era potente esa noche, ayudada por las estrellas, no hacía falta que la farolas se mantuvieran encendidas. Siguieron caminando, por el trayecto iban charlando de cualquier trivialidad, ya sea decente o indecente…

-Nunca te he preguntado esto pero… ¿Tienes novia?- Preguntó Davis muy inocente

Tal pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, sería sensato y sincero decirle que tenía una linda novia en Francia que aún espera por él, según tiene entendido. Pero por más que pudo, las palabras no le salían de la boca, cualquiera fardaría de tener pareja, en su caso era todo lo contrario. Aunque… si pretendía que su hermano sea aceptado de nuevo, el menor debería de dar el ejemplo, y por eso no debía de ocultar nada a sus nuevas amistades. Tomó aire.

-Sí, se llama Margo… vive en Francia

-Oh- Davis miraba recto- Que sorpresa… ¡Digo! Es normal que alguien como tú tenga novia, je

-¿Alguien como yo…? Supongo que sí- Contestó con cierto desgano

-Entonces… ¿Sigo teniendo oportunidad con Kari?- Ya se sabía que Motomiya diría algo como eso

Claro que tiene oportunidad, por pequeña que sea. Todos los muchachos solteros tienen oportunidad, menos el, sería muy inapropiado que ande con otra chica a pesar de tener una ya; suena muy deprimente, y él lo sabe. Desde los días anteriores, y especialmente desde el día de ayer que vio a su pequeña amiga esforzándose por él en el restaurante… Tal acto le conmovió, no se lo dijo completamente salvo un "Gracias", el cual, fue mucho para ella. Intentó calmar sus pensamientos para que no llegar a la conclusión que le esperaba. Pero al final terminó sucumbiendo, su novia Margo ya no estaba dentro su mente, ya dejó de recordar su tacto y labia; el sabor de sus labios quedó en el olvido. Los recuerdos se quedaron como simples recuerdos del pasado… TK se llevó la palma de la mano a la cara y se culpó por la horrible persona que es. Había permitido que otra chica le robara su corazón, que ya había sido tomado.

-Por supuesto, Davis- TK le dedicó una sonrisa fingida y siguieron con su camino

La tensión entre los dos había aumentado, Takeru había dejado de hablar y solo se dedicaba a seguir a su amigo a donde le llevase. Davis presintió que algo iba mal, y supuso cual era el problema. Miró al rubio de reojo, estaba alicaído y su forma de caminar era tambaleante. Sin duda pensó que necesitaba de un trago para calmar las penas que le atosigaba, si ese era su propósito no le detendría, es más, lo acompañaría hasta el final.

Mientras caminaban, pasaron por la calle del "Pizza Happy" estaba abierta como era de costumbre. No había trabajadores así que Davis supuso que el tío Ku había cerrado el servicio de entrega a domicilio y se dedicaría a recibir órdenes en el establecimiento. TK recobró un poco su ánimo y vio como el sitio estaba lleno, no tanto como el día anterior, simplemente las mesas estaban ocupadas por diferentes clientes.

-¿El tío Ku se encargará de toda esa gente?- Preguntó Daisuke deteniéndose

-Si no estamos ni tú ni yo, es probable que él esté haciendo todo el trabajo solo- Le contestó Takaishi mirando desde lejos… aunque algo le pareció extrañarle, hincó más la vista hasta dar con su cometido- ¿Qué rayos?

El rubio fue corriendo hacia el restaurante, Davis sorprendido y sin saber lo que pasaba le siguió. Llegaron a la puerta del sitio y lo abrieron con una fuerza escandalosa. De pronto, una bella y esbelta muchacha se posicionó en frente de ellos… llevaba la camiseta del Pizza Happy con su nombre incrustado en una esquina.

-¡Hola chicos!, queréis una mesa o… deseáis ir a la cocina para que me echéis una mano- Dijo ella con su típica indiferencia hacia los demás

-No… no lo entiendo, no me digas que… trabajas aquí…- Davis parecía estar trabándose, deseaba escuchar una respuesta que le favorezca, pero lamentablemente no fue así

-¡Sí!, desde hoy trabajaré aquí- Dio un par de saltitos ganándose la admiración de la gente por su "adorable" actitud- ¡Mimí se une a vosotros!

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron ambos al unísono

Extrañamente, la señorita Mimí Tachikawa terminó por unirse al equipo de la pizzería menos visitada de toda Odaiba. Tanto Takeru como Hikari había recibido a alguien nuevo entre ellos, solo que para una fue una gran sorpresa y para el otro un gran dolor de cabeza.


	10. ¡Bailes de salón y una confesión!

10\. ¡Bailes de salón y una confesión!

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo pesada que ha sido Mimí este fin de semana?

Takeru y Daisuke caminaban por la orilla de la playa, ambos iban descalzos y llevaban sus zapatillas en la mano. Motomiya tenía un rostro inexpresivo, su cara parecería una escultura de piedra si no fuera porque parpadeaba cada cinco segundos.

Era lunes, justamente esa tarde ambos tenían libre y por la noche también. Habían decidido pasar el rato, juntos como era de costumbre. Pero lo único que habían hecho era caminar por el arenoso sendero sintiendo el calor que emanaba los granitos de arena hacia sus pies.

-Ha hecho bien su trabajo, creo

-¡Ah! ¡¿Tú también la vas a defender?!

Daisuke elevó la voz sin preocuparle su alrededor… por suerte no había nadie cerca.

-No la estoy defendiendo, solo digo un hecho verdadero…

-¡Lo sé! Pero esperaba que dijeras algo malo contra ella

Takeru empezó a recordar si habría algo que Mimí hubiera hecho mal. El primer día que la vieron trabajando y con el uniforme del restaurante fue el viernes por la noche, en ese entonces, parecía apañárselas bien atendiendo el local ella sola. Los días posteriores fueron algo más movidos de lo habitual; el sábado, el grupo de gente que había venido a ver a Mimí cantar, aparecieron de nuevo, pero esta vez venían con una pancarta gigante que decía: "Club de fans de la princesa Mimí", Davis no quería que se repitiera lo de hace días, así que los echó a regañadientes… como consecuencia se ocasionó una discusión entre él y Mimí, los dos se enfadaron y se fueron dejando a Takeru solo, y a los clientes restantes con un mal sabor de boca. El domingo fue más tranquilo, a pesar de la discusión del día anterior, ellos hablaban normalmente como si nada hubiera pasado… pero TK sabía que no habían llegado a hacer las paces. Aunque a mediados de la jornada, Tachikawa no se despegaba del teléfono móvil e ignoraba las órdenes que TK o Davis le mandaban.

Sabiendo estos puntos, Takeru empezó a reconsiderar su respuesta.

-Solo ha trabajado con nosotros dos días, hay que darle algo más de tiempo para que se acostumbre al personal, o sea, a ti y a mí

-Umm… si pudiera transportar la amabilidad de Kari a esa pesada, Mimí sería la chica perfecta

-O sea que ella te parece linda

-Pues… ¿Por qué iba a mentir?, tiene una cara bonita y unos buenos pechos

-Menudo cretino estás hecho, je

Eran las seis y media de la tarde, el calor aun pegaba pero era aguantable. Las salpicaduras de las olas que chocaban contra las rocas caían como pequeñas gotas de lluvia encima de los chicos, era una sensación agradable. Cuanto más caminaban, más personas iban apareciendo. Vieron a un grupo de estudiante de secundaria con sus uniformes escolares puestos, miraban el ocaso y gritaban de alegría por haber terminado su último curso antes de entrar a la preparatoria: "Somos los mejores" repetían una y otra vez. Daba buena sensación observarlos.

-¿Las clases terminaron hace unas semanas y ellos lo siguen festejando? Encima llevan puesto su uniforme, que ridículos

-¿Es que tú no te emocionaste al haber acabado la secundaria?

-Tsk, ¿De qué me iba a emocionar? Si mis amigos y yo íbamos a ir a la misma preparatoria…

Davis soltó un chasquido. Él parece ser del tipo de persona que no le preocupa los grandes acontecimientos.

-Umm… ¿Y ahora? Tú y los demás habéis terminado la preparatoria, los caminos que toméis después serán diferentes para cada uno

La típica pregunta que se hacía cada pre-universitario: "¿Que pasará después?", la última respuesta que dan es seguir estudiando, hacer una carrera universitaria, y con eso poder asegurar su futuro. Era tan fácil como poner en un papel a que universidad deseas ir y en qué quieres especializarte…

Pero a Daisuke solo le interesaba otro tipo de cuestiones.

-Las amistades poco a poco se irán disolviendo. No sería sorpresa que te encuentres con un gran amigo que no has visto hace meses y él solo te pregunte "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?" una simple charla que durará como máximo cinco minutos… ¡Ah! Ya me estoy esperando lo peor

-Davis…

El sol cada vez más se iba escondiendo, y con ello reflejaba una faceta nueva de Daisuke que TK nunca pensó ver.

El joven rubio sintió compasión por él, pero a la vez envidia. Envidia de esa incomodidad interna que siente su compañero. Takeru también quiso gritar a los cuatro vientos: "Somos los mejores" con dos o tres, o más amigos a su lado… por su mala suerte, solo estuvo rodeado de gente que no le entendían a él, ni él a ellos. Aunque vivió fuera de Japón por varios años, no lograba adaptarse al medio; más tarde conoció a una chica, simpática, una hermosa joven francesa que se fijó en él… pero, eso fue todo.

-Tienes buenos amigos, no debes decir cosas tan crueles

-¿Eso crees?

-Ken parece del tipo que siempre quiere ayudar a sus amistades, Miyako no creo que se llegue a separar de Ken ¡Jaja…! E Hikari… ella jamás dejaría de lado a sus amigos, hasta te echó una mano para atender al "Club de fans de la princesa Mimí"

-Sí… le debería de devolver el favor alguna vez

Motomiya intentó esconder una sonrisita nerviosa que se había formado en su rostro. TK lo miraba de reojo, comprendió que su amigo también necesita de vez en cuando apoyo emocional. Pues… para eso están los amigos.

-¿Cómo es que últimamente oscurece más rápido?

Preguntó Takaishi mientras veía como pequeños puntos luminosos llenaban un oscuro cielo.

Davis respondió: "No tengo ni idea" mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Tan pronto como llegaron al final de la orilla, se pusieron sus zapatillas, y subieron por unas escaleras que daban a una calle poco transitada.

No era demasiado tarde, aunque ya había oscurecido. Los dos jóvenes pensaron en volver a sus respectivos hogares cuando de repente…

-¡Chicos!

Una voz aguda se oía a lo lejos, ambos miraron a su derecha y avistaron una figura que cada vez se hacía más grande. No tenían claro que era esa cosa chillona que se iba acercando a paso rápido.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Dijo Davis sin mover ni un solo dedo. Takeru no estaba seguro si esa cosa se estaba acercando a ellos, aunque… en verdad se dirigía hacia ellos. Si por el fuera, lo ignoraría y comenzaría su camino a casa. Pero Daisuke parecía no querer moverse, ¿Tendrá miedo y se habrá quedado paralizado? Era lo más acertado.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos

-¡Daisuke!, ¡Takeru!

Al escuchar sus nombres, ambos se pusieron aún más alerta. Sobretodo TK, que hincó la vista para ver de una de vez de quién se trataba.

-Oh…

Una joven veinteañera, de rasgos pulcros y definidos, venía corriendo hacia ellos. Es difícil no poder identificar a esa persona, y más si ha trabajado con ella dos días seguidos.

-¿M-Mimí?

Tartamudeó Takeru. Se preguntó cómo lo encontró ¿Tal vez simple coincidencia? Motomiya soltó un agudo gritillo al oír el nombre de la chica, en su cara se le veía las pocas ganas de querer encontrársela.

-¡Hola!

Al final llegó. Mimí Tachikawa, amiga de Taichi Yagami, una chica muy vivaz que trabaja en una pizzería. Llevaba unos pantalones muy pegados a las piernas, unas sandalias amarillas, y una camiseta negra con el logo de una banda británica en el centro. Iba muy casual, no era habitual en ella, según Daisuke, ella es de las chicas que siempre tienen que salir a la calle llevando un conjunto bonito.

El caso es que Mimí iba muy agitada, el sudor hacía que los pelos que le cubrían la frente se le pegaran, ¿Quién es esta chica tan desaliñada?, es imposible que sea la joven que el "Club de fans de la princesa Mimí" adora.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros por aquí?

-Eh… dábamos un paseo por la playa

Contestó TK a la pregunta de Mimí. El rubio tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos, a la vez intentaba no tener contacto visual con su compañera. No es que le caiga mal, solo que hay una extraña sensación que no le permite mirarla fijamente.

Davis se puso de brazos cruzados, el también apartaba la vista, solo que… lo suyo era más evidente. Pero aun así, Mimí no pareció darse cuenta de la incómoda atmósfera que se había formado.

-¿Un paseo por la playa…? ¡Oh, eso es muy románico! No me digáis que vosotros dos…

-¡No es eso!

Takeru y Daisuke respondieron a la vez. Tachikawa no dejaba de mirarlos con ojos de: "¿Lo decís en serio?"

-A todo esto, ¿P-Por qué estás tú aquí?

Preguntó Davis sin tapujos. Era divertido ver al moreno intentar ponerse serio, pero en verdad sentía curiosidad por lo que Mimí diría. De vez en cuando, puede tener ciertos comportamientos _tsunderes_.

-¡Os estaba buscando!

-¡…!

Los chicos no entendían muy bien con lo de "Os estaba buscando" ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Fuera del trabajo podían ser perfectos desconocidos, pero ahí estaba ella, tan ansiosa por haber encontrados a sus compañeros.

-Sí… sé que diréis "¿Cómo es posible que la hermosa Mimí haya venido corriendo hacia nosotros con la intención de encontrarnos? Es todo un honor" Pues os diré el porqué del asunto

Tachikawa hizo un gesto exagerado de tomar aire. Sus pechos se hincharon produciendo cierto rubor en los muchachos.

-He pensado que cómo somos compañeros de trabajo, y pasaremos incontables horas juntos; ¡Podríamos hacer algo para conocernos mejor!

Fue una propuesta de lo más repentina. Takeru no estaba muy seguro qué responder, miraba a una emocionada Mimí que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa. Él no quería ser grosero, ni tampoco se quería engañar, no tenía las ganas de hacer planes inesperados con una mujer que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa llamativa y vergonzosa.

-¡Me niego!

La voz de Motomiya resonó en sus oídos. No se cortó en soltar una respuesta tan franca.

-¿Cómo crees que haré algo con una tía que no tiene ni un mínimo de respeto hacia los demás?

-¡Jaja! No seas llorica Motomiya, olvida las cosas del pasado

-¡No hay manera!

Todo indicaba que iba a empezar una de sus típicas peleas, comenzarían con lanzarse insultos fuertes y terminarían con "insultos" sin sentido. El problema es que estaban en la calle, y aunque no había mucha gente, debían de tener un poco de consideración.

-Pff… bueno, hoy estoy de buen humor. Os propondré el plan… veréis, es que en mis actuaciones que a veces hago en los teatros, siento que me falta flexibilidad al desplazarme por el escenario. Pensé que correr solucionaría eso, pero es que es muy aburrido…

-Y… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Preguntó TK. Mimí parecía algo preocupada por el asunto que estaba contando.

-¡A lo que voy! ¡He decidido probar el método del baile! Así que, nosotros tres nos iremos a una sesión de bailes de salón, ¡Y no aceptaré un "no" como respuesta!

TK pensaba que ese plan era totalmente bochornoso, él tenía previsto decir cual cualquier excusa que lo libre de tal compromiso. Agregando que no tenía idea de bailar, y menos si se trata de bailes tan organizados como son los de salón. De tantas cosas que podían hacer un grupo de compañeros de trabajos, como ir a tomar algo, jugar unos juegos en los recreativos… prefirió lo más absurdo.

"¡Me niego!" Dijo Davis por todo lo alto. Ya se sabía de antemano que su respuesta sería negativa… con lo cabezota que es, no habrá forma de que cambie de opinión.

-¿Estás seguro, Davis? No te recomendaría rechazar una invitación de parte mía

-¡Di lo que quieras!, no me veré obligado a acompañarte a una ridícula sesión de bailes de salón

Como se esperaba, Motomiya jamás aceptará dicha petición. Pero el problema era Mimí, esa sonrisa agridulce que tenía no desaparecía.

-¡Vaya qué pena! Con las ganas que tenía de pasar un buen rato contigo y con Takeru…

-¡Mala suerte!

Fue en ese momento cuando la sonrisa se Mimí se tornó más diabólica.

-He escuchado que sueles jugar futbol con un club de futbol de una preparatoria todos los miércoles… ¡Sí! Esos jovencitos tan varoniles se sentirán libres al patear el balón

-¿Y qué?

-Sería muy divertido que mientras estéis en medio de un partido, aparecieran mi club de fans con pancartas que digan: "Club de fans del princeso Daisuke Motomiya" Me gustaría ver la reacción de tus amiguetes, jeje…

-¿Q-Qué…?

Takeru vio el rostro pálido de su amigo. El rubio hizo una mueca, entendió que Tachikawa encontró uno de los puntos débiles de Daisuke. Lo tenía enganchado, eso sí. La otra pregunta sería: ¿Qué sucederá si TK rechaza su propuesta? ¿Ella sabrá una manera de chantajearlo? No se conocen del todo bien así que no habría de qué preocuparse. Justo cuando iba decir que pasaba del plan, Davis saltó encima de él.

-¡TK!, ¡por favor, no me dejes solo con ella!, ¡haré todo lo que me pidas!

-P-Pero si yo…

Menudos los ojos llorosos del moreno, pero aunque insistiera… ¿Qué podría hacer…?

…

Los tres caminaban por unas calles luminosas llenas de tiendas, vendían sobretodo dulces que se suelen comer en verano y licores de temporada. El ambiente era genial, como había muchos jóvenes, el ruido no cesaba. Mimí iba delante, y saluda a cada persona que veía, y las otras personas hacían lo mismo, tal vez era conocidos suyos… o simplemente saludaban por saludar.

Había música de fondo, algo de pop clásico e instrumental, perfecto para acompañar una charla entre colegas. Takeru se fascinaba con las cosas que podría ofrecer Odaiba.

Al final ambos chicos, de mala gana, decidieron acompañar a Mimí a la dichosa sesión de bailes de salón, Takaishi nunca había ido a uno, ni tenía pensado ir en un futuro… si sacaba el lado bueno de algo, podría ser que aprendería nuevas técnicas de bailes que llegaran a sorprender a cualquiera, pero con una sola sesión no llegaría a aprender todo, ni tampoco lo más básico.

El teléfono móvil le vibró dentro del bolsillo, él lo sacó y se fijó que tenía dos mensajes de parte de Hikari. No habían vuelto a encontrarse desde lo sucedido el restaurante la semana pasada, fue un alivio para TK que ella no se haya sentido mal por el pequeño regaño que le dio.

Había mandado un emoticón donde salía un caniche con un cartel que decía: "¡Hola!", y un texto: "¿Cómo estás?"

Takaishi dio una débil risita sin saber el porqué, tal vez pensaba en lo realmente mona que es Kari. No esperó un segundo más para contestarle: "Paseando con Davis y Mimí… ¿Tu estas bien?" Apretó un botón en el teléfono y lo envió.

La respuesta fue casi instantánea: "Sí… estoy genial, ya sabes, mis clases de fotografía ocupan todo mi tiempo, y ya tengo que hacer mi trabajo final, uf…". Takeru se extrañó de lo que le dieran un trabajo final tan temprano… ¿O tal vez sea porque sus clases duraran tres meses? Debía de darle un repaso a los sistemas evaluativos de Japón.

"Mimí ahora trabaja con vosotros ¿No? Me sorprende que los tres ya os llevéis tan bien hasta el punto de salir a pasear" Escribió al poco rato. Si pudiera decirle que todo esto forma parte de un chantaje injustificado por culpa de Davis. Por otro lado, TK no tenía mucha idea del tipo de relación que tenían Hikari y Mimí, ¿Una gran amistad, o un "hola y adiós"?, si escribía cosas malas sobre ella, podría quedar mal…: "Umm… digamos que es como una terapia que reforzará nuestro compañerismo", le agregó un emoticón de un gato negro sonriente.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar…?

Dijo un cansado Davis. Caminaba con la columna doblada y expresión que demostraba su fatiga… era raro que esté tan agotado ya que casi todo el día se lo había pasado sentado en su sofá y después de un rato, salir a dar una vuelta. Mimí, con las manos en sus bolsillos, y con esas pintas desaliñadas, andaba al frente como si fuera la líder de un videojuego RPG. Tan serena masticaba un chicle, haciendo globos y explotándolos.

-Sí, es justamente aquí

Mimí se detuvo ante un pequeño edificio de ladrillos naranjas, tenía solo dos pisos con dos ventanas que daban a la calle; la entrada era una escalera que daba al segundo piso. Tachikawa hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguieran. Takeru había guardado el teléfono despidiéndose antes de la castaña… pero antes de poner un pie en los escalones, se fijó en un joven más mayor que él y de rasgos parecidos que caminaba al final de la calle, cargaba un par de cajas que parecían pesar. Era un rubio de expresión severa… al final terminó por irse hacia un callejón donde desapareció de la vista de Takaishi.

-¿Hermano…?

Susurró TK, pensó que aquella persona podría tratarse de su hermano mayor, ¿Qué otros rubios hay por esta ciudad?, después sintió una mano que se apoyaba en su hombro.

-¿Vas a subir o qué? ¡Ni se te ocurra irte corriendo!

Era Motomiya. Takeru volvió en sí y asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa… luego de subir, los chicos llegaron a lo que sería un local especializado en bailes de salón.

Era una habitación amplia; el piso era de madera, y aunque parecía estar limpio, tenía ciertas manchas negras por las esquinas. Había espejos que cubrían casi todas las paredes, al estilo típico de un salón donde se practica teatro. En el centro había un grupo de chicos y chicas, cuatro mujeres y tres hombres, vestían con ropa deportiva o desgastada, al igual que Mimí.

-¡Ya llegué!

Gritó la chica a todo volumen captando así la atención de todos, mientras agitaba uno de sus brazos de izquierda a derecha. Los demás, al fijarse en ella, se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Estaban felices y emocionados, de eso no cabía duda.

-¡Señorita Mimí! ¿Estos dos serán los sustitutos de Hashima e Izumi?

Uno de los chicos, de contextura delgada y pelo corto, hizo una rápida pregunta.

-¡Jaja! ¡Claro que sí! Os dije que encontraría a alguien quien los remplazase por hoy

TK y Davis supieron al momento lo que ocurría. Al parecer, algunos tipos que vienen a esa sesión de baile habían faltado, por lo tanto Mimí buscó apresuradamente unos sustitutos el cual fueron sus dos compañeros de trabajo. Esta situación sería como si los estuviera "utilizando" a su gusto…

-Con que reforzar nuestro compañerismo ¿Eh…?

Comentó Daisuke por lo bajo. Mimí lo miró y se rio de él tapándose la boca con la mano, en verdad era diabólica.

-¡Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, chicos! Davis, hoy serás la pareja de Sagiri-chan, ella es la pareja habitual de Hashima, ¡Así que trátala bien!

La pareja que le tocó a Davis era una joven poco menor que él, iba con mallas y una camiseta sintética; era delgada con buena figura, su pelo negro lo tenía echo una coleta. Era guapa, por lo que Daisuke no tuvo inconvenientes en acercarse a ella. La otra muchacha lo miraba con una sonrisa que podría comentarse de dos maneras: Una sería: "¿Quién rayos es este sujeto?" y la otra: "Es muy mono, ojala fuera mi pareja real".

Otro chico, uno alto, musculo y apuesto se encontraba apoyado en una mesa junto a Mimí, si los cálculos eran correctos, se podría tratar de la pareja de ella. TK empezó a fijarse en todos los presentes, cada uno ya estaban con sus respectivos compañeros… menos una. Una chica algo bajita y delgaducha se encontraba sola apoyada en uno de los espejos, tenía el pelo medio corto y gris. Tenía los ojos puestos en el suelo y parecía que no había intención de moverlos.

-¡Takeru, aquella chica que está sola es tu compañera! Es la pareja habitual de Izumi… se llamaba… ¿Cómo era…? ¡Da igual, comencemos de una vez! ¡A por todas!

Todo el mundo gritó: "¡Sí!" incluido Davis que parecía más animado que nunca.

Takeru no quiso pensar en que tal vez sea un desastre bailando y tengan que interrumpir la clase cada dos por tres, bueno, los chicos de ahora también están comenzando a aprender, así que no habría muchos problemas. Eso esperaba.

Caminó hasta la muchacha que le habían asignado, ella ya se había apartado de la pared y avanzaba cabizbaja hacia la línea donde tenía que posicionarse. TK, que ya se había posicionado en frente de ella, no sabía cómo empezar a hablarle, así que optó por lo básico.

-H-Hola… mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, mucho gusto

El rubio hizo una leve inclinación hacia ella. Sin embargo, no recibía respuesta alguna de la joven. La atmósfera entre ellos era muy incómoda, no se conocían de nada y además debían de tener contacto físico para realizar el baile. La música ya empezaba a sonar, una canción muy movida.

-¿Qué tal si comenzamos con una salsa? ¡En esta primera parte, moveremos el cuerpo como nos dé la gana!, pero recordad que no podéis separaros de vuestras parejas

Dijo Mimí. Takeru la miró dubitativo mientras pensaba: "¿Es que ella es la profesora de este sitio?". La música avanzaba, se escuchaba un xilófono muy melodioso y unas trompetas sorprendentemente sincronizadas, el joven jamás había escuchado este tipo de sonatas.

-O-Oye…

La chica había levantado la cara para intentar mirarle a los ojos al rubio, pero se veía que no podía y los apartaba a menudo. Era tímida, no había duda, era comprensible que se sintiera incómoda al tener que bailar con un extraño.

-¡D-Dime!

Dijo Takaishi en un tartamudeo. El joven logró captar los ojos azules, al iguales que los suyos, de aquella chica. Veía un perfil tan perfecto, una nariz pequeña y unos labios diminutos… era muy bonita. Agregando esa forma de ser tan curiosa, hacía que TK se ruborizara un poco.

-Y-Yo, me llamo M-Megumi Izumi… mi hermano mayor es mi pareja de baile, p-pero no ha podido venir hoy… ¡M-Mucho gusto!

Ella también se inclinó, pero de una manera más exagerada. Cuando se puso erguida, se veía como algunos de sus pelos le tapaban parte de los ojos. Las orejas las tenía cubiertas por el cabello que resbalaba por sus costados. Llevaba una camiseta morada con el número sesenta y ocho en el centro, unos pantaloncillos grises que le llegaban a las rodillas, y unas zapatillas blancas atadas con unos cordones extrañamente brillantes… muy brillantes.

-¿Por qué tus cordones están brillando…?

-¿D-Disculpa?

-¡Ah! Lo siento, si es que miré tus cordones y… l-lo siento de nuevo

Según Takaishi, acababa de quedar como un rarito ¿Qué clase de persona mira los cordones de los zapatos de otras personas? El prefirió excusarse con decir que solo quería observarla de arriba abajo… pero eso sonaría aún más vergonzoso.

Las parejas ya estaban bailando sin coordinación alguna, pero la condición de esta primera práctica es que al menos bailen cogidos de la mano. Takaishi tragó saliva y estiró el brazo hacia ella con la palma de la mano abierta. Ella lo miró, así que tímidamente llevó su mano hacia la de él.

-Jeje… soy nuevo en esto, así que espero que seas paciente conmigo

-Ah… c-claro

Ambos estaban cogidos de las manos, así que lo siguiente fue comenzar a balancear los cuerpos. Lo que hacían no podía definirse como bailar, pero por algo se empezaba. TK sentía como le sudaban las manos a Megumi, pero también se dio cuenta que las tenía muy suaves.

-Deberíamos de darle algo más de vidilla a esto

-¿Eh?

El rubio levantó su brazo con la de ella enganchado y le dio una vuelta, la muchacha dio un rápido giro que al final terminó algo mareada. Empezó a tambalearse, pero Takeru cogió su otra mano para que recuperara su equilibrio. Él sonrió al verla tan sorprendida.

-Ha sido un buen comienzo, creo yo

-N-No ha estado mal, pero sentía que me iba caer

Aunque quisieran parar, el ritmo que asechaba en la sala se los impedía. Segundos más tarde, empezaron a moverse como si ya nada les importase, podría ser una buena química que acechó entre los dos en un primer momento. De izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo, el único trabajo que hacían era no intentar pisar los pies del otro. TK observó a los demás, bailaban ridículamente, aunque se estaban riendo a carcajadas; por otro lado, Davis daba las vueltas cuando debía de hacerlo su compañera.

-Te mueves genial, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esto de los bailes de salón?

Preguntó Takeru mientras se balanceaban cogidos de la mano.

-E-Eh… esta es mi segunda clase, m-mi hermano y yo nos apuntamos porque… n-no hacíamos nada juntos

-Oh…

Por lo visto, Megumi es una chica que le preocupa las uniones familiares, hacer cosas con su familia resultaba digno, cosas así se iban perdiendo en la época actual. TK quiso saber por qué eligieron las sesiones de bailes de salón, pero sería entrometerse donde no le llamaban.

La música ya estaba dando a su fin hasta que finalmente paró. En ese entonces Mimí volvió a ser el centro de atención gritando: "¡Continuemos con la segunda parte!", esta segunda fase ya era algo más complicada, consistía en moverse de izquierda a derecha con las manos del chico en la cintura de la chica y ellas manteniendo sus brazos en los hombros de los muchachos; en intervalos de diez segundos durante un minuto. Esta vez no había música, solo el ritmo que marcaba Mimí con su voz. También enseñó un truco para no tropezarse, un truco absurdo pero probablemente eficaz.

-Umm…

-C-Con cuidado

-Lo sé…

Sorprendentemente lo estuvieron haciendo bien durante todo el minuto, se daban ordenes el uno al otro para lograr una buena coordinación. Megumi se encontraba aún más nerviosa por el hecho de sentir unas manos masculinas en su cadera… pero eso no significaba que le desagradaba.

La tercera práctica fue más llevadera, solo tenían que dar cinco pasos hacia delante y otros cinco pasos hacia detrás durante dos minutos. La segunda y esta última fase se repitieron durante media hora. Después de ese tiempo, tocó un pequeño descanso.

TK se había separado de su pareja, y se fijó que en su palma de la mano tenía ciertas marcas de uñas. No era para tanto. Él sacó su teléfono móvil pero no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo, tampoco lo esperaba ya que se había despedido de Hikari con un mensaje. Iban a ser ya las siete y media de la noche, si se miraba por la ventana, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro.

Al guardar su teléfono, vio como Davis se acercaba a él con una desagradable sonrisa.

-¡Takeru! ¿No es esto maravilloso?

-¿El qué? Si se puede saber…

-¡Pues esta sesión!, bailar con una chica tan guapa ha hecho que mi corazón no deje de latir, ¡me he enamorado!

-Oye… decídete de una vez

En un principio Daisuke era el que estaba enamorado de Hikari, era un desvergonzado al expresar ese "amor" fácilmente. Ahora que venga diciendo que otra chica le robó el corazón, TK empezaba a no comprenderlo.

-¿Y qué tal con tu pareja?, ¿Quién es?, ¿Dónde está?

-Pues… no la veo

Megumi Izumi parecía haber desaparecido, no la veía por ningún lado, TK pensó si había hecho algo que la desagradase, si ese era el caso… ¿Lo correcto sería disculparse? ¿Y si solo estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas?

-P-Perdón…

Takaishi se dio media vuelta al escuchar una dulce voz. Era Megumi. Ella sostenía dos latas de bebidas isotónicas, se sentía lo heladas y apetecibles que estaban. Cogió una de las latas y se la ofreció a TK.

-T-Te he traído esto p-por las molestias

-Oh… muchas gracias

Él lo recibió con mucho gusto, comprendió que ella no estaba enfadada con él ni nada por el estilo, solo se fue por algo de beber. Takeru abrió la abertura de la lata, y se bebió todo en cinco sorbos. Davis desde atrás veía la escena, él se imaginaba la típica situación donde la chica que intenta conquistar al chico que le gusta, le traía un refresco… eran momentos clichés que había visto en _animes_. El moreno no le dio demasiada importancia y se terminó yendo hacia su pareja.

"¿Es amigo tuyo…?" Preguntó Megumi mientras bebía en pequeños sorbitos su bebida.

-Ah, si… se llama Daisuke, pero le suelen llamar Davis, es tipo muy gritón… pero agradable

-E-Es asombroso poder tener un amigo…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella dejó de beber y puso su lata encima de la mesa que tenía a su costado. Antes había conseguido que ella le mirara a la cara aunque sea un poco, pero esta vez la tenía totalmente apartada.

-No se m-me da bien hacer amistades

"¿Será porque es tímida?" pensó Takeru. Él tampoco tuvo muchas amistades en sus primeros años que estuvo viviendo en Francia, más que nada porque no lograba adaptarse al vocabulario y costumbres de los demás muchachos… no era tímido, pero a la vez no prefería gastar saliva a lo tonto con gente que ni entiende. Según el rostro de Megumi Izumi, no se veía capaz de hablar del mismo tema, sería mejor cambiar de conversación.

-Eh… oye, si te gusta la pizza, podrías pasarte por la pizzería donde trabajo

-¿T-Te refieres al "Pizza Happy"?

-¡Ah! ¿Has ido alguna vez?

Ella negó agitando su redondeada cabeza: "La s-señorita Tachikawa trabaja ahí también… pero no suelo frecuentar esos tipos de establecimientos… son sitios donde se tiene que ir a-acompañado" Dijo ella con una voz melancólica. TK pensó que no tenía nada de malo ir a comer una pizza estando solo.

-No hay problema con eso. Sabes, a veces es mejor comer lo que quieres tranquilamente y sin tener que preocuparte por la gente que tienes a tu costado

-P-Pienso lo mismo, pero…

-Sé que pude resultar incómodo estar sentado solo en una de las mesas, mientras que en tu alrededor hay grupos de personas que vienen acompañadas… pero no es importante estar al tanto de lo que piensen los demás, ¿no?

Megumi parecía estar dudando de sí misma, se toqueteaba los dedos demostrando cierto nerviosismo suyo. Estaba de perfil, y claramente se veía como un mechón le cubría todo su ojo. La joven era casi de la misma estatura que la de Hikari, también delgada y con cierta personalidad reticente. Lo bueno es que no notaba mal en ella, es muy temprano para sacar tales conclusiones, pero el rubio la sabía con certeza.

-E-Es muy fácil decirlo, no creo que s-sepas el sentimiento de soledad…

-Mentira

Ante las palabras tartamudeadas de Megumi, TK la detuvo con una simple palabra. Él también tuvo sus momentos de soledad, tal vez más o menos que ella, pero de sentir ese desagradable e incómodo sentimiento, lo padeció. Takeru continuó:

-Estar con gente que no te tome en serio porque eres diferente a ellos… da asco. Hay algo peor que la soledad bajo mi propio criterio, algo mucho más… cruel

La muchacha lo miraba con ojos fríos, no le entendía del todo bien o tal vez no hacía el esfuerzo en hacerlo. Ella charlaba con un chico que acababa de conocer hace poco más de treinta minutos acerca de un tema que le resultaba bastante serio. Era comprensible con las ideas de ambos difieran, pero eso no quitaba el resentimiento prejuicioso de Megumi.

-Qué sabrás tú…

Susurró Megumi, dándose la vuelta para ir al centro de la pista de baile. TK no logró escuchar aquello último, lo que provocó en él cierto desconcierto…

La otra mitad de la clase era la última, esta vez tocó rotar las parejas. Takeru tenía un poco más de práctica por lo que no le resultó problemático hacer unos pasos decentes.

La sesión concluyó. Todos se felicitaron los unos a los otros por un buen trabajo. Para ser la segunda sesión de todos, parecían estar bien sincronizados. Davis daba las gracias a la compañera que le tocó, se inclinaba hacia ella repetidas veces hasta el punto de ponerla aún más incómoda de lo que estaba. Por otro lado, algunos ya se iban despidiendo de inmediato y se iban sin decir mucho más.

Takaishi se fijó en Megumi, estaba en una esquina poniendo algunas cosas suyas dentro de una mochila negra. Lo hacía tan tranquilamente que no daba ganas de interrumpirla en su labor. Pero aun así, siguió observándola. Anteriormente habían charlado sobre una cuestión personal de buenas a primeras… sabiendo que es una persona tímida, le pareció interesante que se abriera sin más. Si fuera posible, le gustaría tener otro encuentro con ella.

…

Ya estando en la calle, Mimí cerraba la puerta del local con una llave que posteriormente se lo guardó en el bolso. Daisuke, Takeru y ella eran los últimos en salir. Tachikawa les explicó que había alquilado el local a un precio bajo con el fin de practicar sus movimientos corporales, y no solo pensó en ella, sino que trató de reunir gente para aprender en grupo. Las inscripciones eran gratuitas, como si se trataran de cursillos que presta el ayuntamiento eventualmente. Y todo lo hizo en poco más de tres días… TK sabía que Mimí era de las personas que no podían estarse quietas, y con cada paso que da, deja cierta impresión.

-Por cierto, Mimí

Takaishi se acercó a su compañera tomándola por sorpresa

-¡A-Ah! Takeru… ¿pasa algo?

-Nada importante, solo quería que la chica que fue mi pareja se llama Megumi Izumi… antes parecías no recordarlo

-¡Ah!, Megumi, sí, es un chico muy tímido

Fue en ese momento cuando Takeru se quedó mirando fijamente y sin expresión alguna a Tachikawa. Él, con un tono cortante y desentonado dijo:

-¿H-Has dicho… chico?

-Que sí, es el hermano menor de Izumi… ¿A que es mono?

-¡P-Pero habías dicho que era una chica!

TK de pronto se puso histérico.

-Eso dije, pero a la mitad de la sesión me acordé de él… ¡Pero se os veía tan bien a los dos bailando! No te quise interrumpir con una información que no es importante

-¡Por supuesto que es importante!

Daisuke, que se hallaba justamente detrás de ellos, empezaba a reírse descaradamente señalando con un dedo a su amigo.

-¡Jaja! Vaya, vaya… ¿Creías que por ser el protagonista de esta historia no te pasaría algo sumamente vergonzoso y ridículo? ¡Esta vez gano yo!

-¿De qué historia estás hablando…? Bueno, a lo que iba… ¡Lo he estado tratando como una chica todo este tiempo! Se habrá sentido avergonzado… t-tengo que disculparme

Después de llevarse una repentina sorpresa, el joven hermano de Yamato Ishida empezó a caminar solo en dirección: quien sabe dónde. Davis lo seguía a paso rápido por detrás, mientras que Mimí lo acompañaba con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina. El problema era que TK no tenía el número de teléfono de Megumi, ni la dirección de su casa… solo le quedaba volver al día siguiente y esperar a que salga tras finalizar su sesión de baile. Él recordaba la suavidad de las manos de ese joven que aparentemente no resultó ser una mujer… la forma de su rostro tan pulcro y afeminado, aquella voz que ninguno de sus conocidos masculinos podrían lograr jamás… "¿En serio algo así es posible?" Era la pregunta que no dejaba de hacerse.

…

En otro lugar.

Dos hermanos caminaban por una acera con dirección a una zona de viviendas. El mayor era un chico moreno y delgado, alto y con los pelos alborotados; mientras que la menor era una chica de pequeño tamaño y también de contextura delgada, alrededor de su cuello llevaba una cámara de fotografías instantáneas. Cada uno tenía un helado de chocolate al que les iban dando pequeños mordiscos cada tres o cuatro segundos.

Taichi Yagami parecía angustiado, no dejaba de mirar a sus costados a pesar de que no había nadie salvo su hermana. Apretaba con ahínco el cono del helado como si lo quisiera hacer pedazos. La muchacha se había dado cuenta de su inquietud, desde que salieron a pasear lo había notado raro.

-Hermano, ¿Sucede algo?

Preguntó Hikari Yagami sin vacilación. Los ojos de Tai se centraron en los de ella, ambos se miraban el uno al otro. Ella esperaba su respuesta, pero el otro parecía incapaz de abrir la boca.

-N-Nada

-No intente engañarme, conozco esa mirada tuya

-Tsk

El mayor rechinó los dientes. Empezaba a hacer un poco de fresco, por suerte ambos llevaban unas sudaderas ligeras que los mantenían templados.

Tai no quería seguir engañándose a sí mismo, tenía las ganas de hablar, con quien sea, pero tenía que soltar lo que no le podía dejar dormir cada noche desde hace varias semanas. Él llevó a su hermana a un parque infantil, y se sentaron en las sillas de los columpios. Poco a poco se iban meciendo suavemente.

-La verdad es…

-¿Sí?

Kari miraba el rostro sonrojado de su hermano, tenía la vista con dirección al suelo con una sonrisa torcida formada en sus labios. La luz de la luna rociaba su otro perfil proyectando una sombra exacta a lo largo del parque. La chica Yagami no pudo aguantar tomar una foto a esa imagen tan fascinante. El clic al apretar el botón provocó que Tai abriera los ojos como si fueran platos.

-Lo siento, era una buena toma…

-¿Te servirá para ese trabajo final que tienes que hacer?

-Que va… tú no eres imposible, hermano

-Sí tuviera que buscar algo imposible… sería una relación entre el presuntuoso hermano menor de Yamato y mi dulce hermanita menor

-Y-Yo no le veo nada imposible a eso

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Nada!

Ella hablo sin tener cuidado, pensó que no la había escuchado, pero no fue así. Tai sabía de los sentimientos de Kari hacia el otro chico, incluso un día discutieron sobre el tema… fue ese día donde el pequeño rubio y la pequeña castaña escaparon de una cafetería y Taichi tuvo que pagar la cuenta.

Al final prefirieron dejar el tema aparte, pero las frecuentas insinuaciones del mayor de los Yagami no ayudaba.

Pero el motivo por el cual, ellos dos estaban reunidos en un parque, era diferente. Tai se había vuelto a sonrojar, pero esta vez miraba al oscuro cielo. Al final, se dispuso a hablar:

-Le pediré a Sora que se vuelva… mi n-novia

-¿Cómo…? ¿Lo dices en serio…?

-Por supuesto

-Pero…

-Ya se lo que vas a decir… y me da igual, no es justo para ella ni para mí que sigamos aguantando esta estúpida incomodidad

En verdad, cuando todos veían a Tai y Sora juntos pensaban que eran una buena pareja, tenían un buen grado de compenetración en cuanto a gustos, y casi nunca discutían. Eran el uno para el otro en pocas palabras.

Pero la cuestión era que esa relación siempre se basó en una mera amistad, Sora nunca mostró un interés amoroso en Yagami, aunque más de una vez lo haya intentado, le resultó inútil. Aquella chica pelirroja solo tiene ojos para una persona, un chico despreciado por el círculo que le rodea, aquel rubio solitario que es acusado como ladrón.

Taichi quería dar un paso adelante, él no se rendiría fácilmente.

-Mañana mismo le diré mis sentimientos

Tai se puso de pie, tenía las manos hecho puños y una expresión decidida… ¿En verdad estaría preparado?

-Taichi…

Kari miró a su hermano, se veía tan imponente ante cualquier adversidad. Reflexionó sobre lo mucho que ha cambiado durante los años que han vivido juntos. Ella notaba en él, una virtud que quizá nunca logre entender, pero eso lo hace aún más único…

-Y-Yo te estaré apoyando

Dijo ella con una sonrisa… el problema era que aquella sonrisa era muy falsa, porque en el fondo, Hikari sabía que las cosas iban a acabar de una forma fatídica.


	11. ¿Llegó el terror?

11\. ¿LLEGÓ EL TERROR?

Una habitación oscura, producto de una larga noche, las ventanas abiertas para que el aire fresquito de la madrugada pueda entrar dentro, además, de un sustancioso olor a palomitas recién hechas. Dos chicas se mantenían cerca de un televisor, un aparato viejo que por poco retransmitía el contenido a color, alumbrara sus rostros. Se mantenían en silencio dado que se encontraban en el momento álgido de una prometedora película cuyo estreno resultaba ser el día de hoy.

– Esto es más emocionante de lo que me esperaba.

Comentó una de las muchachas mientras cogía un puñado de palomita almacenas en un bol de cerámica. Aquella joven de pelo corto y castaño no parpadeaba, ni siquiera tenía intención de girar la cabeza para flexionarla un poco, era ella y la fabulosa trama que estaba presenciando. Por otra parte, su amiga, cuyas gafas se iban resbalando gradualmente por el dorso de su nariz, iba bostezando por cada segundo que pasaba; se diría que no tuviese el mismo nivel de expectación que su acompañante.

Desde un ángulo ajeno, se podía apreciar a dos personas diferentes, una más madura que otra, una más aburrida que otra, una más expectante que otra. Dada la alta hora de la noche, la chica aburrida tendría que dar un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse dormida, ¿se aguantará por respeto a su amiga? O tal vez… ¿estará atenta por si apareciera a una escena digna de apreciar? en todo caso, la sincronía de ambas cada vez se iba deteriorando, ¿cómo acabaría todo esto?

– Vaya coñaso de película, ¿que se supone que pasará cuando el fotógrafo descubra que sus fotos no fueron enviadas al concurso?

Preguntó la muchacha de gafas mientras se erguía en su misma posición, se cruzó de piernas y llevó cada una de sus manos a sus rodillas; parecía una persona mayor, y más que todo severa, por la forma en las que sus cejas llegaban a conectarse una con la otra. Su pregunta no había sido contestada, es más, no esperaba una respuesta. Miyako conocía muy a bien a Hikari, cuando algo le interesaba, no había forma de que se pudiera desatender de ello. Una característica de los más admirable por lo que a ella respecta.

Era un día normal de verano, no había muchas cosas que hacer a pesar de tener mucho tiempo libre. Todo lo contrario que en la época estudiantil, donde lo único en lo que pensaban los chicos era en llegar temprano a clase y estudiar para los exámenes. Miyako no tenía muchos inconvenientes a lo que el aburrimiento respecta, ella a diferencia de sus amigos tenía un novio con el que vivía bajo el mismo techo. Agradeció tener la aceptación tanto de sus padres como la de sus amigos para que pudiera convivir tranquilamente con su amado Ken Ichijouji. Al fin y al cabo, demostró ser una persona "adulta" a pesar de tener un carácter juguetón.

Últimamente pensaba en lo poco que se reunía con sus amigos, si mal no recordaba, la última vez que se vieron todos fue en aquella fiesta de bienvenida al verano que se celebró en la playa, a excepción de Cody que no pudo ir. Esa misma tarde decidió no dejarse de ver con sus más allegados, por lo que organizó una quedada con su amiga Kari para empezar. Al principio salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, específicamente en el centro comercial del distrito oeste. Era agradable ir a mirar los bonitos vestidos que iban sacando dada la estación en que se encontraban. Como era de esperarse, Miyako gastó algo de su sueldo en prendas que posiblemente no llegaría a usar, en cambio, Hikari solo se limitó a observar y soltar uno que otro comentario positivo. Sin duda alguna, ella se notaba rara por la poca expresividad que mostraba. La señorita Inoue evitó preguntarle sobre lo que tanto estaba pensando, solo se limitó a observarla desde cerca creyendo que pronto se le pasaría.

Las cosas siguieron sin cambiar al llegar a la casa de la familia Yagami. Al entrar, se fijó que todo estaba oscuro, eso significaba que no había nadie. Kari comentó que sus padres habían ido de turismo a Okinawa, que ese día las aguas termales estaban a un precio económico; por otro lado, Taichi pasaría la noche en la casa de su amigo Koushiro. El plan era perfecto para pasar la noche entre las dos. Largas horas viendo películas o simplemente charlando, cualquier cosa le parecía bien con tal de pasar tiempo con la pequeña chica.

Al final terminaron viendo una inapetente película de odiseas de fotógrafos.

– Umm, me gustaría ser igual de buena que ese hombre, las fotos que toma son realmente hermosas. – dijo la chica Yagami mientras seguía cogiendo más palomitas. – qué envidia tengo.

– ¿Por qué tienes envidia de un actor? todo lo que hace ese personaje es ficción, nada de ello existe.

– Y-ya lo sé, pero por algún motivo siento que es posible tomar imágenes de esa calidad… ¿tú crees lo mismo, Miyako?

– Te lo vuelvo a repetir… ¡es ficción! – exclamó Yolei, a su vez levantaba los brazos y los agitaba sin cesar.

Kari la miró con una sonrisa fingida. Su entusiasmo por la fotografía no tenía limites, tomar fotos era una forma de descargarse y demostrar ante un público la profundidad de sus capturas. Ella dudaba si en verdad las personas lograban captar los sentimientos que ponía en sus imágenes; en realidad, estaba segura que la mayoría de alabanzas que recibía era por obligación o por el hecho de quedar bien. Eso la debería entristecer… pero, al contrario, ella se alegraba de no tener muchas malas valoraciones.

De pronto, un teléfono móvil empezó a recitar una fastidiosa melodía de campanas. Yolei se sobresaltó ante el repentino estruendo, por lo que rápidamente se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó su rectangular aparato. Ella se fijó en la pantallita para ver quien la estaba llamando, pero en vez de salir el nombre de un contacto, le salía la palabra "Desconocido".

– ¿Un número desconocido? ¿Quién podrá ser? – preguntó sin aún abrir el teléfono.

– ¡V-venga contesta! p-pero antes – un terrible flash iluminó repentinamente la cara de la muchacha de gafas, eso la dejó estupefacta. – no podía dejar pasar esa cara de susto tuya, ¡ja, ja! disculpa si te sorprendí…

– A veces olvido lo rara que puedes llegar a ser… – comentó Miyako mientras que sus ojos se situaban en su ruidoso móvil…; no aguantó más el misterio y contestó. – ¿h-hola?

– _¿Señorita Inoue?_

Aquella voz que escuchó al contestar fue la de una mujer, ella no reconocía de quien se trataba a pesar de estar dando su mayor esfuerzo. Se quedó unos segundos pensativa sin decir nada más, en cambio el otro interlocutor emitía respiraciones entrecortadas esperando a que Yolei dijera algo. No bastó más de quince segundos para que la mujer continuara.

– _¿Podría ser usted la prometida de Ken Ichijouji?_

Tal pregunta la tomó por sorpresa haciendo que esta abandonara su cómoda posición y se pusiera de pie de un impulso paulatino. Su temor comenzó a invadirla, ella no quería sentir esa sensación de nervios que le recorría por toda la columna y se dispersaba por sus demás articulaciones. ¿Por qué se encontraba así? no necesariamente debe de estar pasando algo malo, podría tratarse de otra situación que produjera todo menos miedo.

Kari la miraba dubitativa, con el ceño fruncido le hablaba con los labios sin emitir palabra alguna, la chica Yagami también tenía curiosidad de quien podría estar llamándola a altas horas de la noche. Su amiga no le respondía, a lo que esta se acercó al televisor y lo apagó sin antes desconectar el sistema DVD que hace unas semanas había comprado para su habitación. Se puso de pie y se arrimó a Miyako poniendo sus manos en cada hombro suyo y pegando su cara a la oreja de su acompañante.

– S-solo soy su pareja… espere… ¡¿quién es usted?! – gritó la muchacha de gafas.

– _¿Eso debería importar? gracias por la información, usted e Ichijouji todavía no dan un paso adelante, ya veo. Estaré al pendiente de usted, por ahora adiós._

– ¡Oye!

La llamada se cortó. A continuación, un silencio siniestro se hizo presente. Yolei aún tenía su teléfono móvil cerca del oído; tal sorpresa la dejó inmóvil e incapacitada para que pudiera hacer otras acciones. Sus ojos vibraban mínimamente, y si hubiera un poco de luz, estos empezarían a brillar de manera gradual. Yagami también logró escuchar la conversación, solo que esta no sentía el mismo nivel de miedo, es más, el pavor de la situación no recorría por sus venas. Por un lado, pensó que la expresión actual de su amiga era perfecta para captarla en una imagen, pero resultaría de muy mal gusto hacerlo en ese momento. ¿Qué se debería decir en estas situaciones? Pensó Hikari alejándose un poco de ella; se entrecruzó los brazos y miró por la ventana donde la magnífica luna llena se alzaba entre tantas diminutas estrellas. Tal vez debería de comenzar con las típicas frases de apoyo "no va a pasar nada" o "estaré aquí contigo", pero lo que pensaba en realidad era que las situaciones donde un desconocido te llamaba por la noche en una hora inadecuada traería consigo desgracias más adelante, ya había visto casos parecidos en las noticias o simplemente en las historias de índole misterioso.

– Yolei… ¿estás bien?

– ¿Eh…? ¡ah! ¡sí! p-por supuesto, ¡ja, ja! las bromas que hacen hoy en día ¿verdad? la gente se aburre mucho.

No había duda, estaba muy tensa y por algún motivo intentaba ocultarlo. No es que Yolei sea de las personas que se aguantan los malos momentos y se desfogan en soledad, en verdad era una chica tan expresiva y emocional que resultaba irritante hasta cierto nivel. Kari no tenía más opción que ir a consolarla y hacer que se pueda relajar. Llorar es buena terapia ante las desdichas, es lo que comentaba su madre a menudo. Pero la tensión se vio despejada por otro tono de llamada más sosegado; esta vez era el aparato telefónico de Yagami que sonaba y vibraba encima de una mesita de noche. Ella rápidamente fue a ver de quien se trataba, aunque al contrario de Miyako, esta vez sí aparecía el nombre de la persona que llamaba: Taichi Yagami.

– ¿Hermano?

– _¡Hikari! ¿te acuerdas de lo que hablamos la noche pasada?_ – preguntó el mayor con un tono enérgico. – _hoy no pude declararme, Sora tenía cosas que hacer y… ya lo haré mañana…_

– Ah…, que pena, pero ¿solo por eso me has llamado?

– _¿Eh? pues sí, eres la única que sabe mi plan y quería compartir todos mis movimientos contigo._

– Je, je… me alegro de serte útil, supongo.

– _¡Por supuesto! por cierto, ¿estarás bien sola? no tengo problema en ir a casa ahora mismo…_

– ¡No te preocupes! – exclamó Hikari. – Yolei está conmigo, estaremos bien.

– _Sí ese el caso… pues ya nos veremos mañana, descansa hermanita._

– Si, igualmente hermano.

Hikari fue la colgó y posteriormente revisó tu teléfono, las 3:30 de la mañana, ¿a quién se le ocurría llamar a esta hora? puede que estuviera dormida y su hermano la hubiera despertado… o puede que no ya que el tono de llamado no era tan escandaloso como los de la gran mayoría. Si se hacía el ímpetu de escuchar atentamente, varios camiones de ambulancia hacían sonar su sirena, una tras otras se combinaban haciendo parecer un coro. Por lo que estaba enterada, Odaiba se ha ido convirtiendo en una ciudad muy conflictiva, los crímenes son cada vez más sucesivos y la taza de robos y asesinatos dejan mucho que desear. Por ahora está en vigor el caso de los secuestros de recién nacidos. Según contaba Ken, un grupo de desgraciados los arrebatan de sus familias para venderlos en el extranjero.

"Un mundo descarriado…" susurró la pequeña chica mientras se rascaba la barbilla con el meñique. Ella dejó de lado esos pensamientos y se acercó a Miyako de prisa y la abrazó por la espalda. Cómo era de esperarse, la muchacha de gafas salió de su trance y se fijó en la causante de tal apretón.

– Deberíamos descansar, ya mañana hablaremos sobre esa llamada tan misteriosa. – dijo Kari apretándola aún más. – sé que estás preocupada, no hace falta ocultarlo.

– Kari… sí, vamos a dormir. – sonrió Miyako.

– ¡Durmamos juntas!

– Me encantaría… ¡si fuera invierno! con este calor no aguantaría dormir pegada a otra persona…

– Tsk, eso no se lo dirías a Ken.

Ante tal comentario Miyako se sonrojó e hizo una expresión de enfado falso. Poco después se fueron a dormir, Kari se acostó en su cama mientras que su amiga ponía un futón púrpura en el suelo. No fue necesario que apagasen las luces, solo con la luz del cielo era suficiente para alumbrar una pequeña parte de la habitación. Sorprendentemente el cuarto de la chica Yagami sostenía una fragancia agradable, un olor a frutas tropicales sin llegar a exagerar, resultaba relajante y por lo tanto ayudaba a concentrarse más en el sueño. La muchacha de pelo lila, al echarse bocarriba en ese espacio tan acolchonado, estiró tanto los brazos como las piernas, después se quitó las gafas con delicadeza y las dejó a una esquina del futón.

– ¡Vaya…! esto es supercómodo, ¿dónde conseguiste un futón así?

– ¿Qué dónde lo compré…? ah…, fue en un rastrillo, estaba a mitad de precio.

– Tú sí que sabes conseguir cosas baratas y de calidad, Kari.

– ¿Eso… crees? gracias… – la voz de Kari cada vez era menos entendible, el sueño la iba dominando velozmente. – por otra parte, gastas muchos Yolei… deberías… controlarte.

– Je, je, no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

La conversación cesó en ese momento. Las respiraciones de Hikari se hicieron más notorias al pasar unos cinco minutos, sonaba como un angelito aun estando dormida. Sin embargo, Yolei le seguía dando vueltas al asunto que sucedió hace minutos. Hizo creer que no estaba tan preocupada para no molestar a su amiga con problema que no le concierne. ¿Quién sería esa mujer? la pregunta nadaba por su mente una y otra vez sin dejarla descansar. El calor tampoco es que ayudara a tranquilizarla, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su ovalada cara y por sus muslos descubiertos; el sentirse pegajosa no le traía ningún presagio de que las cosas mejorarían al amanecer. Se llevó las palmas de la mano al rostro y se frotó de manera brusca los ojos. Sacó alguna que otra legaña y secó algunas lágrimas traicioneras que sobresalían de su globo ocular. Eran esos instantes donde necesitaba la compañía de su amado, de esa persona que, con solo verla, las preocupaciones desaparecían como un acto de magia. "Ken…" repetía una y otra vez. Ser la pareja de alguien resultaba agradable, era imposible explicar el sentimiento a alguien que nunca ha compartido el aliento con otra persona. Sintió algo de pena por Hikari, había temas que su pequeña amiga no entendía ya que no había experimentado aún su primer amor; pero no perdía la esperanza de que algún día conozca a esa personita especial; desde el fondo de su corazón pedía que su futuro novio sea alguien gentil y que sobretodo esté siempre atento de ella. Hikari era especial, tanto de manera negativa como positiva.

Finalmente, Yolei se puso recta, llevó ambos brazos a su pecho y cerró los ojos. Dio un par de grandes bocanadas de aire para ayudarla concentrase más en su acción de dormir. Qué bonita se veía Miyako Inoue, sin verlo ni saberlo, una gentil chica caminaba por las calles de Odaiba.

…

…

– ¿Qué sucede, hijo? te ves algo decepcionado.

Preguntó Hiroaki Takaishi. En su mano sostenía un vaso a medio llenar de ron suelto, de a poco a poco le daba dando pequeños sorbitos haciendo que durara más de lo normal. Aquel hombre que rozaba los cuarenta años llevaba una expresión demacrada, con solo ver su perfil, se notaba que sus problemas cada vez eran más pesados. Ni al estar sentado se erguía como era debido, daba una sensación de pena con solo estar a pocos metros de él. Hiroaki siempre evitaba hacerse la pregunta de: "¿cómo acabé de esta manera?" las meras respuestas que deambulaban dentro de su mente no eran para nada satisfactorias. Siempre quiso encontrar algo a lo que echar toda la culpa, podría ser un tipo de evento o persona. Fue en ese entonces que los nombres de sus dos hijos varones se le aparecieron delante de los ojos; él deseaba de todo corazón no tener ningún tipo de rencor tonto hacia ellos, es más, hizo el esfuerzo de olvidarlos por un segundo y anteponer el nombre de su exesposa Natsuko. Sí, ella era la causante de todo el embrollo. Según el señor Takaishi, todos sus problemas empezaron desde que vio por primera vez a esa chica rubia sentada cerca de los andenes de la estación de Shibuya.

– Nada importante.

Takeru acababa de llegar hace menos de dos minutos a su casa. Eran ya las cuatro y tres minutos de la mañana y él deambulaba por las calles como un verdadero noctámbulo. Lo que hizo el chico rubio fue tirar su bolsa donde guardaba su uniforme a una esquina amontada de periódicos antiguos, posteriormente fue a salvaguardarse encima del conjeturado sillón, estiró ambos brazos a cada lado y se apoyó en el respaldar sin importarle ya los buenos modales. Hiroaki, que lo veía desde una posición algo escondida, pudo notar los bufidos de amargura de aquel muchacho, por lo tanto, no tardó en preguntar.

Las cosas entre los dos se iban enfriando por cada día que pasaban en la misma casa. Eran padre e hijo, era absolutamente normal que su convivencia resultara placentera; pero su caso fue diferente. Takeru se negaba a hablar más de la cuenta desde que los problemas de su madre empezaban a preocuparle más de lo necesario. Que si la carta manchada de sangre, o sobre quien hizo llegar ese pedazo de papel. El trabajo lo dejaba exhausto, desde que Mimí se unió al equipo, empezaban a venir más clientes de lo habitual; su grupo de admiradores volvieron a aparecer el día de hoy, tan escandalosos como se esperaba. Por otro lado, Davis se quedaba a menudo en babia por lo sucedido la noche anterior, donde conoció a aquella chica en las clases de baile de Mimí Tachikawa. Y, por último, aquel chico que parecía ser mujer…, no tuvo las energías, ni el tiempo para disculparse con él por haberle confundido por una chica.

La vida de TK daba muchas vueltas; parecían problemas nada fuera de lo común a simple vista, pero la realidad resultaba injusta. Se sobó la cara con la mano derecha, mientras que, con la otra mano, cogía el mando de la televisión apretando con fuerza el botón rojo de encender. El aparato se iluminó, presentando en su cuadriculada pantalla el canal 45; a esa hora solo se transmitía la tele-tienda, en ese momento, un hombre rasgado con un traje de color marino presentaba un nuevo modelo de aspiradora; era evidente que en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa forzada y asqueada. "pobre tipo" pensó Takeru a la vez que hacía el esfuerzo de cambiar de canal.

– Takeru, tenemos que hablar. – dijo Hiroaki mientras rebuscaba algo dentro de su bandolera negra.

– ¿Tiene que ser ahora? estoy muy cansado… – respondió con desgano.

– Es sobre aquella carta que me comentabas.

El joven carraspeó, y de reojo, miró a su padre sin mostrar mucho interés. Antes de girarse completamente hacia él, emitió un sonoro bostezo. Hiroaki terminó por encontrar lo que buscaba. Sacó una carpeta amarilla, sin tener apariencia de contener muchas hojas, eligió de dentro, los folios que necesitaba. Takeru lo miraba impaciente, no tenía demasiadas ganas de esperar por si se quedaba dormido de repente. Sus párpados se cerraban y abrían seguidamente.

– Llamé a unos cuantos conocidos que tenía en Francia. – comenzó a hablar. – a tu abuelo, tíos, amigos que hice en unos cuantos viajes de hace años, y hasta al hospital psiquiátrico.

– ¿Y? ¿te dijeron quién envió esa carta… y como se encuentra mamá?

– Tu madre se encuentra estable, además, ha estado vigilada todo este tiempo, no había forma de que pudiera enviar una carta. – comentaba mientras repasaba unos cuantos nombres escritos en una de las hojas. – agregando que tampoco se le está permitido, por el momento, coger objetos puntiagudos, como pueden ser los bolígrafos u otros tipos de artefactos de escritura.

– Pero… – el sonido de la tele-tienda no le dejaba razonar en paz, por lo que TK decidió apagar la TV. – es imposible que esa carta se haya enviado sola, o sea, ¿quién más podría haber sido?

Preguntó el joven rubio casi alterado. Sorprendentemente, el sueño que le estaba dominando había desaparecido; estaba tan concentrado en las noticias que le compartía su padre que dejó de lado su cansancio. Le resultó perturbador y a la vez delirante que ese texto mandado, supuestamente por su madre, no haya sido obra suya. Había vivido tantos años con ella para saber cómo era la forma de su letra, su uso correcto de las comas, puntos, puntos y comas, etc. Aún sin poseer ya la carta verídica, la recordaba a la perfección. Takeru estaba seguro que ella la había escrito, y nadie podría refutarle. Por el momento, no creía las afirmaciones de Hiroaki, por más que hablaba y le comentaba varias fuentes de información que corroboraban su investigación, le fue imposible estar de acuerdo.

– Hijo, al final… no llegamos a encontrar el papel con el supuesto escrito de tu madre. – Hiroaki se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia lo cocina. – por ahora, sin eso, no podemos hacer mucho, lo sabes ¿verdad?

– S-supongo que, con lo que logré escribir, intentando acordarme de cada una de las palabras que ella escribió, no será suficiente…, mierda.

El señor Takaishi entró dentro de la zona de la cocina, como no había puerta o pared que separara ese cuarto con el salón, se podía observar lo que hacía. Abrió el congelador y sacó un par de cubitos de hielo, después los metió dentro de su vaso medio lleno. Una de las despensas estaba llena de botellas de alcohol, ninguna de ella se hallaba llena, algunas contenían más líquido que otras, pero al final con un par de sorbos, era suficiente para embriagar a alguien. Hiroaki, al dar su segundo sorbo, dejó el vaso de cristal cerca del lavado de manera brusca. Seguidamente, sostuvo ambas manos en los bodes de la alacena, agachó la cabeza e inclinó la columna provocando que todo el peso recayera en sus hombros. TK supo al instante que su padre estuvo bebiendo mucho, no le agradaba verlo con ese aspecto por lo que fue enseguida hacia él. Cogió el brazo izquierdo de su padre y lo llevó alrededor de su cuello, a continuación, le dijo en un susurro: "te llevaré a tu habitación, papá". Aquel hombre pesaba mucho, mientras se arrastraba al intentar caminar, el esfuerzo de Takeru cada vez era mayor, pero gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, no tardaron en llegar a la cama del señor Takaishi. Recostó a Hiroaki encima del colchón, le quitó los zapatos y le tapó con una fina manta ya que solía hacer un poco de fresco por las madrugadas de verano.

– N-Natsuko…

Hablando casi en sueños, el padre TK dijo con una voz apagada el nombre su ex-esposa. El joven rubio le dedicó una mirada confusa llena de frustración, no le agradaba la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, ver al dueño de la casa de esa manera tan desgastada lo hacía enfadar ¿por qué tuvieron que acabar así las cosas? volvió a preguntarse nuevamente, pero esta vez, sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Él también decidió irse a descansar; mientras más silencio había a su alrededor, sus párpados desgastados y palpitantes volvían a fastidiarle.

…

…

– ¡Gracias por la espera! – exclamó el vendedor de café ambulante. – aquí tiene, dos cafés y un par de donuts ¡vuelva pronto!

– Gracias.

Hikari recogió los cafés mientras que Yolei hacía lo mismo con los donuts. Ambas sonrieron y se pasaron una de cada a la otra. La mañana había llegado muy temprano para las dos amigas. Quedando solo quince minutos para que sean las siete, las chicas habían salido con el único fin de tomar un desayuno preparado por otra persona. Además, la tensión de lo que sucedió anoche no las dejó dormir demasiado.

Mientras degustaban de su alimento mañanero, iban caminando por la despejada calle comercial del este de Odaiba. Poco a poco las personas iban saliendo de sus hogares, algunos con sus trajes puestos, otros con el carrito de la compra, además, algunas tiendas empezaban a abrir. Los dueños de los locales parecían conocerse, ya que se saludaban los unos a los otros con cierta confianza en sus tonos de voz. Kari podía sentir el ambiente fresco y agradable, a pesar de no ser una calle muy lujosa ni cuidaba, sabía de antemano que la gente de ahí era muy honesta, e incluso conocía a algunos desde que era una pequeña niña.

– Oye, Kari, ¿cómo le va a Takeru? – preguntó Yolei de repente.

La chica Yagami, ante la repentina pregunta de Miyako, hizo que se la quedara mirándola sin tener una respuesta en mente. No veía a Takeru desde la vez que trabajó en el Pizza Happy, pero se enviaban mensajes como harían cualquier par de amigos. La situación era que vivían prácticamente cerca, y pasados los días, no tuvieron la oportunidad de quedar y hacer avanzar su tipo de relación que tenían. Le apenaba que se estuviera alejando poco a poco de él, es decir, no han pasado tantos días para preocuparse por eso, pero aun así…. Kari no quería decirle que en realidad no sabía cómo se hallaba ahora mismo, eso le haría quedar mal como amiga o potencial pareja. Con los mensajes que se mandaban, no era suficiente para determinar cómo se encontraba realmente.

– Creo… que bien. – dijo Kari opacando su propia voz.

– ¿Qué crees? eso no me suena muy convincente.

– Está algo ocupado con el trabajo, además, por su situación, no parece que pueda permitirse perder tiempo. – contestó la castaña apenada. – pero nos mandamos mensajes, así que el contacto no lo perdemos.

– Interesante.

Yolei dio un largo sorbo a su café mientras miraba a lo que tenía de frente. Sus gafas se habían empañado a causa del vapor que soltaba el líquido caliente. Miyako no estaba enterada todavía del todo sobre el tipo de amistad que había entre TK y Kari, solo fue capaz de hablar con el rubio una sola vez, aquel día que fue a su casa para investigar algunas cosas con Ken. No le pareció mal tipo, pero dado los antecedentes de su familia, tenía aun ciertas dudas sobre fiarse totalmente de él. Todo empezaba a cambiar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el grupo de amigos que lo componía las dos amigas, Ken, Davis y Cody se iba distanciando. Desde un principio se supo que llegaría ser así, y peor cuando comiencen las clases universitarias. Los caminos de cada uno se dividirían, para tomar rumbos diferentes. Ese asunto a Yolei le entristecía, pero se aguantaba esos sentimientos que autodenominaba "egoísta" para no hacer sentir mal a sus demás colegas.

– Tengo un nuevo compañero en mis clases de fotografías, ¡y es solo un niño!, es raro ¿verdad? – comentaba Yagami entusiasmada. – solo tiene nueve años, pero es muy inteligente.

– Sí que es raro, pensaba que en ese lugar solo estudiaba gente mayor de dieciocho años.

– ¡¿Cierto?! Espero llevarme bien con él…, mi profesora dijo que había una historia detrás de él, me gustaría saberla. – le dio un gran mordisco a su donut cuando terminó de hablar, luego continuó. – tiene una pasión por las flores, si vieras como se viste…, ¡oh! ¡mira, se parece a ese chico de ahí!

Un niño con ropaje extravagante y una boina, se hallaba delante de una frutería que se encontraba en medio de su apertura. Una señora lo acompañaba, cogiéndole de la mano esperaban a que la vendedora estuviera lista para atender. Al poco tiempo, Kari se acercó más y pudo darse cuenta que en verdad se trataba de su pequeño compañero. Areu Nejima, que llevaba una bonita camiseta con estampados de flores violetas, se mantenía inmóvil en su misma posición, sin intención de mover un solo dedo. Ambas chicas fueron hacia ellos con la única intención de saludar.

– ¡Areu! ¡así que eras tú! – dijo Hikari muy entusiasmada. – que sorpresa encontrarnos tan tempranos.

– ¿Líder Hikari? ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el pequeño muy dubitativo.

– Mi amiga Yolei y yo quisimos salir a tomar un desayuno mañanero, además no nos apetecía dormir demasiado… – contestó. En ese momento, Kari se fijó que la señora que lo acompañaba, la miraba de forma rara. – ¡oh! buenos días, soy Hikari Yagami, compañero de Areu de las clases de fotografías, ¿usted podría ser su madre?

La mujer, sin dar una rápida y sencilla respuesta, se limitó a mirarla con aquellos ojos afilados y oscuros. Yagami tampoco pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, se sentía como si su cabeza se hubiera paralizado y no podría realizar cualquier otro tipo de movimiento. Aquella señora tenía un aspecto demacrado, o tal vez se trate de una avanzada edad, nadie lo sabía; a diferencia de su hijo, su forma de vestir era correcta y formal, un traje de ejecutiva era lo que tenía puesto en ese momento. Gracias a que una repentina ráfaga de aire balanceara uno de sus largos mechones, cubriéndole parte de su ojo izquierdo, Kari pudo volver en sí. La madre de Areu cambió la trayectoria de la mirada hacia las frutas que tenía delante, señaló a la dueña del local una bolsa de manzanas rojas; mientras ella le entregaba el dinero, la frutera le daba lo que había pedido. Posteriormente cogió a su hijo del brazo y lo arrastró con dirección a la salida de la calle comercial. Al final no llegó a responderle su pregunta, Hikari estaba algo confundida y alterada por esa repentina actitud fría. Yolei, que seguía a su lado, comenzó a criticarla como hacía usualmente con las personas con malos modeles. Pero esta vez, Kari no seguía las palabras de su amiga; simplemente se quedó pensativa sin hacer algún tipo de movimiento innecesario. Con su café en una mano, y con el donut en la otra; llegó a la conclusión de que debía averiguar la situación de Areu Nejima lo más rápido posible.


End file.
